Oretachi no Monogatari Our's Tales
by aicchan
Summary: The Last Chapter neeey! Sori kalo apdetnya lamaaaaaa. read en review yaaa!" 39
1. Family

Oretachi No Monogatari

Oretachi No Monogatari

(Our's Tales)

Author Note : Please jangan digabungin sama crita Naruto yang asli yaa.

Sumpah 10000000 berbedaaaaa o

**CHAPTER 1 : FAMILY**

"Naruto…? Kenapa kau sendirian disana?"

Bocah cilik berambut pirang terang itu menoleh dan tersenyum lebar begitu melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, "Niichan!!" Naruto melebarkan kedua tangannya dan menyambut pelukan dari kakak laki-lakinya.

Itachi membiarkan Naruto bergelayut di lehernya, "dimana Sasuke?"

"Mengambil air." Kata Naruto.

"Air? Untuk apa?"

"Kakiku luka—Tadi aku jatuh."

Itachi melihat ke arah kaki Naruto yang ternyata memang berdarah, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya." Lalu Naruto melepaskan diri dari Itachi, "Niichan tumben sudah pulang?"

Itachi mengusap-usap kepala Naruto dengan sayang, "hari ini tidak begitu banyak pekerjaan, jadi aku bisa pulang lebih cepat."

Lalu tak lama, datanglah Sasuke yang membawa air di sebuah wadah bambu, "aa—Niisan."

Itachi tersenyum pada Sasuke dan menepuk kepalanya lembut saat anak itu mendekat padanya, "biar aku yang obati kaki Naruto." Itachi mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan membasuhnya dengan air.

Naruto duduk di rumput dan membiarkan luka di kakinya diobati oleh Itachi. Sasuke duduk di dekatnya, wajahnya kelihatan gusar.

"Sasukeee— sudah donk. Jangan cemberut terus seperti itu. Jelek tau!!" kata Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke yang menggembung.

Sasuke memandang BT pada Naruto, "habis—kau ini, baru aku tinggal sebentar saja, kakimu sudah luka begini. Memang kau jatuh darimana sih?!"

Saat itu Itachi juga memandang pada Naruto.

"A—aku jatuh dari ayunan kok. 'Kan aku udah bilang tadi."

Wajah Sasuke mengisyaratkan rasa tidak percaya, tapi dia tidak memperpanjangnya.

"Sudah sudah—jangan mulai berkelahi lagi." Itachi membebat luka Naruto dengan kain basah itu, "ayo pulang, malam segera tiba." Itachi menggendong Naruto, lalu mereka bertiga pun pulang ke rumah mereka….

"Sekarang kalian mandi dulu, aku akan siapkan makan malam." Kata Itachi begitu mereka sampai di rumah yang hanya mereka tempati bertiga, "Sasuke—bantu Naruto jalan."

"Iya—aku tahu." Sasuke lalu merangkulkan sebelah tangan Naruto ke lehernya, "pelan-pelan!"

"Uun."

Itachi tersenyum geli melihat 2 anak sebaya itu. Lalu—saat dia akan pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam, pintu rumahnya terketuk. Itachi pun segera membuka pintu kayu itu, "Iruka Sensei—selamat malam." Sapanya pada sosok seorang pria berambut panjang dengan wajah ramah di depannya.

"Malam, Itachi. Maaf mengganggu."

"Sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Silahkan masuk." Itachi membuka pintu lebar dan mempersilahkan Iruka untuk masuk, "Naruto sedang mandi bersama Sasuke. Sensei tunggu di dalam saja."

Iruka mengangguk.

Setelah menutup pintu, Itachi pun menyuguhkan minuman untuk seniornya itu, "apa akademi benar-benar sedang tidak ada kerjaan ya? Sampai-sampai Iruka Sensei juga pulang lebih awal."

"Mungkin. Tapi—sesekali begini juga perlu. Rasanya jenuh juga kalau harus kerja lembur tiap hari." Iruka tertawa, "kamu juga senang 'kan, jadi bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke dan Naruto."

"Sensei benar. Itu hiburan yang sangat bagus untuk menghilangkan stress."

Tak lama, Naruto dan Sasuke pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajah Naruto langsung berseri begitu melihat siapa yang ada bersama Itachi, "Waiiii—Iruka Sensei!!" dengan langkah tertatih, dia pun memeluk Iruka, "kok disini? Kerjanya gimana?"

Iruka tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala Naruto, "sedang nganggur sekali. Makanya aku main kesini."

"Senangnyaaaa." Naruto pun duduk di pangkuan Iruka.

"Seperti anak kecil saja." Kata Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Itachi.

"Sasuke juga seperti anak kecil—nempeeeeel terus sama Niichan." Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya,

Dua orang dewasa di ruangan itu tertawa melihat keakraban yang 'agak' di luar kewajaran itu. Lalu—mereka semua pun menikmati sore hari itu sambil mengobrol ringan dan menikmati cemilan seadanya. Angin musim semi yang berhembus semilir itu membawa kantuk pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Malah, Naruto dengan suksesnya tidur pulas di pangkuan Iruka, sedangkan Sasuke juga sudah tidak bisa berhenti menguap.

"Sepertinya mereka kecapekan." Kata Iruka.

Itachi membangunkan Sasuke yang sudah setengah tertidur sambil menyandar padanya, "tidurlah di kamar. Masih banyak waktu sebelum makan malam."

Sasuke mengucek matanya dengan malas, tapi toh dia berdiri. Lalu dia membangunkan Naruto dan mengajaknya naik ke kamar mereka di lantai 2.

Iruka tersenyum geli melihat 2 anak yang berjalan seperti orang mabuk itu, "kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Ada sedikit urusan." Iruka berdiri, "kapan-kapan aku akan main lagi... kalau tidak merepotkanmu."

Itachi mengantar Iruka sampai ke pintu depan, "Sensei bisa datang ke sini kapan saja. Mereka juga pasti senang."

"Ya—semoga kita bisa dapat waktu luang lagi seperti ini." Iruka memakai alas kakinya dan keluar dari rumah itu, "baiklah—sampai jumpa, sampaikan salamku untuk mereka."

Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya hormat dan memandang terus hingga sosok Iruka menghilang di tikungan. Lalu dia pun kembali masuk ke rumah untuk membuat makan malam...

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 7 malam saat Sasuke turun dan menemui kakaknya di dapur.

"Niisan... Naruto demam." Katanya pelan

Itachi memandang adiknya itu.

"Ku rasa—tadi dia tidak benar-benar jatuh dari ayunan..." lanjut Sasuke, "dia—pasti dijahati lagi."

Itachi menepuk kepala Sasuke dengan lembut, "aku akan memeriksa keadaannya—bisa aku serahkan urusan makan malam kita padamu?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Itachi tersenyum, "buatkan bubur untuknya, ya?!"

Sasuke pun mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah—tapi sebelum itu, cuci mukamu, aku tidak mau ada insiden salah memasukkan bumbu lagi."

Wajah Sasuke sedikit merona merah. Tapi dia tidak komentar apa-apa dan langsung lari ke kamar mandi. Itachi naik ke lantai 2 dan menuju kamar kedua adiknya. Di sana dia lihat Naruto masih tidur. Wajahnya pucat dan berkeringat.

Naruto terbangun saat tangan Itachi menyentuh wajahnya, "Niichan..."

"—maaf, membuatmu terbangun, ya?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Sasuke mana...?"

"Sedang masak makan malam." Itachi menghapus keringat di kening Naruto, "kau mimpi buruk? Keringatmu banyak sekali. Ganti baju, ya?! Demammu bisa makin parah kalau kau terus memakai baju basah begini." Dia mengambilkan piyama untuk Naruto dan membantunya berganti pakaian. Lalu dia pun menyuruh Naruto berbaring lagi.

"Niichan—"

"Mm?"

"—Pinjam tangannya sebentar." Naruto pun mearih tangan Itachi dan menggenggamnya.

"Kenapa?"

Naruto menggeleng, "terima kasih ya..."

Seperti ada kunai tajam menusuk jantungnya saat Itachi mendengar itu. Dia pun tersenyum, "tidak perlu. Sudah sewajarnya kita merawat anggota keluarga yang sedang sakit 'kan?" Itachi membenahi selimut Naruto dan mencium kening anak itu, "tidurlah—saat kau bangun nanti—aku janji aku dan Sasuke akan berada di dekatmu."

Naruto mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya. Tak lama—dia pun kembali terlelap.

Itachi menghela nafas, kemudian dia memandang ke sebuah bingkai foto berisikan gambar sebuah keluarga yang tampak bahagia. Keluarga kandung Naruto—Saat ini... hanya foto itulah yang menjadi penghubung Naruto dengan kedua orang tuanya yang telah pergi ke surga 12 tahun yang lalu...

"Niisan."

Itachi terkejut mendapati Sasuke sudah berada di belakangnya.

Sasuke juga ikut terkejut karena jarang melihat kakaknya sampai kaget seperti itu, "... makan malam sudah siap..." Sasuke mendekati Itachi, "Niisan sedang memikirkan apa? Sampai bengong begitu?" Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Itachi—dan barulah dia mengerti.

Lalu dia pun duduk di sebelah kakaknya, "sudah aku bilang, 'kan? Tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu lagi. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli orang mau bicara apa. Bagiku—Naruto adalah benar-benar saudaraku. Seperti Niisan."

Itachi masih memandang foto itu, "aku mungkin sudah membuatmu berada dalam situasi yang tidak menyenangkan. Maafkan aku."

Sasuke menggeleng, "aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk merasa menyesal telah menerima Naruto sebagai bagian dari keluarga kita. Biar seluruh desa atau seluruh dunia membencinya karena Kyubi yang ada di tubuhnya, aku akan tetap percaya kalau Naruto tidak akan bermaksud menyakiti Konoha. Karena—dia anak Yondaime Hokage 'kan? Wajahnya sangat mirip dengan beliau, jadi—kupikir mereka juga punya sifat yang sama."

Itachi benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan genangan air di pelupuk matanya, "... aku bersyukur mempunyai adik sepertimu. Kumohon—sampai kapanpun... jagalah rasa percayamu itu. Penopang hidupnya hanyalah kepercayaan dari orang-orang yang menerimanya, dan kau tahu itu sangatlah sedikit. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau dia kehilangan kepercayaan itu."

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang tidur dengan pulas, lalu dia tersenyum, "aku bersumpah—akan percaya padanya seperti aku percaya pada Niisan." Sasuke mengeringkan wajah Itachi yang basah, "sudahlah—dia tidak akan suka kalau Niisan menangis. Aku bawa makanannya kesini, ya?" lalu dia pun berdiri dan meninggalkan Itachi.

Setelah 'menyulap' sisa ruang tidur itu menjadi tempat makan, Sasuke dan Itachi pun menikmati makan malam mereka sambil menunggu Naruto bangun. Tapi—sampai makanan mereka habis dan mereka membereskan kamar itu hingga waktu bergulir menuju pukul 10 malam, Naruto sama sekali tidak membuka matanya.

"Ku rasa malam ini dia tidak akan bangun." Kata Sasuke.

"Ku pikir juga begitu. Biar saja dia tidur. Mungkin dia cuma kecapekan."

Sasuke menghela nafas, "yang kecapekan itu aku. Dia ini sama sekali tidak bisa diam.."

Itachi tertawa pelan, "ya sudah—kau juga tidurlah. Sekarang juga sudah malam. Besok kalian masih harus ke sekolah." Itachi berdiri setelah menepuk kepala adiknya itu beberapa kali, "oyasumi."

"Oyasumi." Sasuke membiarkan kakaknya itu pergi dan dia pun menata lagi futonnya yang tadi terlipat ngawur di sudut kamar, "oyasumi, Naruto." Sasuke memandang Naruto sekilas dan dia pun membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut yang hangat...

Burung-burung berkicau riuh menyambut datangnya sinar matahari yang cerah menyinari Konoha. Sasuke sudah bangun pagi-pagi benar dan sekarang dia lega karena Naruto sudah sembuh dan demamnya hilang sama sekali. Meski begitu, Itachi tetap menyuruh Naruto untuk istirahat di rumah, tapi Naruto ngotot ingin pergi...

"Aku ga sakit, Niichan lagian bosan di rumah sendirian." Naruto memandang penuh harap pada kakaknya itu, "Ku mohooooon." Pintanya dengan wajah melas.

Itachi pun akhirnya luluh, "ya sudah—tapi jangan paksakan diri, kalau tidak enak badan, istirahat di UKS."

"Siap!" Naruto menghormat ala militer sambil nyengir.

"Ya sudah—berangkat sana." Itachi memberikan 2 buah bekal untuk Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kami pergi."

Kemudian Naruto dan Sasuke pun berjalan menuju ke akademi yang berjarak 20 menit berjalan kaki. Naruto berjalan sambil berdendang riang dan mengayunkan kedua tangannya. Sasuke hanya diam mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto yang seringan bulu itu.

Sasuke memperhatikan kaki Naruto, lukanya sudah sembuh sempurna, seakan memang tidak pernah luka. Sasuke sudah paham benar kalau itu karena keberadaan Kyubi dalam tubuh Naruto yang membuat luka macam apapun akan sembuh dalam semalam.

"Hei hei Sasuke— sebentar lagi ulang tahun Niichan, kau mau beli kado apa?"

Sasuke berpikir sebentar, "entahlah—aku juga tidak ada ide. Kau sendiri?"

Naruto menggeleng, "aku juga ga tahu. Habis—bingung."

Sasuke merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan uang sakunya, "Hhh—dengan uang segini kita bisa beli apa?"

Naruto berhenti dan melipat tangannya di dada sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "Humm—apa yaaa…." Lalu dia pun mendapatkan ide, "gimana kalo kita gabung saja uang saku kita? Pasti bisa beli sesuatu yang bagus."

"Kau benar." Sasuke memberi isyarat supaya Naruto juga mengeluarkan uangnya. Setelahnya, mereka sama-sama menghitungnya, "—ada 500 yen. Dapat apa ya?"

"……. Gimana kalo tanya Iruka Sensei? Mungkin dapat masukan bagus."

"Baiklah—istirahat siang nanti kita temui Iruka Sensei." Sasuke memasukkan uang itu dalam tasnya, "ayo—kalo tidak cepat kita bisa terlambat."

"Unn."

Sesampainya di akademi, mereka punya waktu kurang dari 5 menit untuk masuk kelas, selama ini Sasuke memilih untuk datang ke sekolah dalam menit terakhir, karena dia tidak suka melihat wajah Naruto yang murung karena teman-teman sekelas mereka seakan mengacuhkannya.

Dan karena mereka datang paling akhir, selalu bangku di depan yang mereka dapat. Tanpa bicara, Sasuke menyuruh Naruto duduk duluan sebelumnya.

"Hari ini pengumuman hasil ujian semester kemarin." Kata Sasuke, "kau pikir bagaimana nilamu?"

"Entahlah—aku tidak terlalu konsentrasi." Naruto nyengir.

Sasuke mengacak rambut Naruto, "kau ini selalu menahan diri. Kalau kau mau—kau pasti bisa mengalahkan aku dalam ujian."

Naruto cuma tersenyum saja dan mulai mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan ikut menata bukunya di meja. Sampai sekarang dia masih sering heran kenapa Naruto selalu saja membuat kesalahan dengan sengaja di setiap ujian. Padahal Sasuke tahu benar kalau Naruto itu bukan orang bodoh.

Tak lama, seorang Chuunin masuk ke dalam kelas dan memulai home room hari itu. Dia hanya memberi tahu kalau hasil ujian akan diumumkan pada jam 1o pagi ini. Dan seluruh murid dibebaskan sampai waktu pengumuman tiba. Setelah menyampaikan semua itu, Chuunin itu pun keluar dari kelas.

"Hhh—padahal sudah menyiapkan buku, ternyata tidak ada pelajaran." Naruto memasukkan lagi buku-bukunya.

"Masih ada 2 jam lagi. Kau mau latihan kunai?"

"Boleh. Daripada tidak ada kerjaan."

Dan mereka pun meninggalkan kursi mereka seperti sebagian besar murid di kelas itu. Tapi saat mereka nyris keluar dari kelas, seseorang memanggil mereka… atau tepatnya memanggil Sasuke.

"Sasuke Kun!!" Seorang siswi berambut panjang berwarna pink menghampiri mereka. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura, yang siapapun tahu kalau dia menyukai Sasuke, "mau kemana?" tanyanya centil pada Sasuke.

"Lapangan." Jawab Sasuke ketus.

Tapi agaknya Sakura tidak tersinggung dan tetap PDKT pada Sasuke, "boleh aku ikut?"

"Tidak!" jawabnya tegas.

Naruto tertawa geli, "jangan judes 'gitu donk, Sasuke. Kasihan Sakura Chan 'kan?"

"Tapi…." Sasuke hendak protes, tapi —seperti biasa— dia tidak bisa melawan Naruto, "terserah!" katanya cepat dan dia pun berjalan duluan.

"Naruto!!" Sakura meraih tangan Naruto dan memandangnya penuh puja, "terima kasih." Katanya.

Naruto tersenyum, "sama-sama. Sakura Chan berjuang ya? Sebentar lagi Sasuke pasti takluk."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk semangat.

"Oi!! Jadi tidak latihannya?!" seru Sasuke dengan nada tinggi.

"Iyaaa!!" Naruto dan Sakura menyusulnya.

Lalu mereka bertiga pun memulai latihan kunai di lapanga samping gedung akademi. Sasuke sepertinya sudah tidak butuh latihan lagi, karena semua kunai yang dia lemparkan tepat mengenai sasaran yang tergambar di sebuah kayu di tengah lapangan. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura masih berusaha sekuat tenaga supaya bisa seperti Sasuke—yang jelas saja hasilnya tidak sesempurna Sasuke.

"Capek!!" Naruto menghenyakkan dirinya ke rumput yang tumbuh subur di bawah sebuah pohon. Lalu dia mengambil tempat minum yang dia bawa.

"Jelas saja capek, kau bergerak seperti kesurupan begitu." Sasuke menyeka keringatnya.

Sakura duduk di dekat Sasuke sambil membenahi rambutnya yang berantakan, "sebentar lagi pengumumannya. Kira-kira gimana ya hasilnya?"

"Yang pasti ga bakal bisa nurunin Sakura Chan dari peringkat atas deh." Kata Naruto.

"Siapa yang tahu." Elak Sakura.

"Siapa yang tahu…." Tiru Sasuke dengan nada sarkasme di suaranya, "semua tahu kalau kau pemegang tetap nilai tertinggi di angkatan kita."

Sakura tersipu mendengar itu.

Lalu bel tanda bahwa pengumuman sudah di pasang pun berbunyi. Ketiganya bergegas menuju ke tempat pengumuman, di depan ruang guru. Ternyata anak-anak yang lain sudah berkumpul di depan papan pengumuman itu. Alhasil mereka bertiga cuma bisa berusaha melihat dengan memicingkan mata mereka di deretan paling belakang.

"Horeee—aku peringkat 1 lagi." Seru Sakura senang.

Sasuke berdecak, "urutannya tidak berubah." Dia melihat namanya ada di bawah nama Sakura dan di atas nama Naruto. Dia memandang sebal pada Naruto yang nyengir di sebelahnya, "bedanya cuma 1 point. Mencurigakan."

"Lho—ya mana aku tahu, kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku 'sedikit' ga konsen?" Naruto tertawa dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Saat itu Sakura baru menyadari sesuatu, "benar juga—nilai Sasuke Kun dan Naruto selalu beda tipis. Kenapa ya?"

Sasuke berbalik dan hendak menyusul Naruto, tapi dia berhenti sejenak dan berkata pada Sakura, "setidaknya dia tidak akan dapat begitu banyak perhatian kalau dia ada di peringkat 3."

"Hah?"

Meninggalkan Sakura dalan kebingungan, Sasuke menyusul Naruto dan kembali ke dalam kelas. Sekiitar 15 menit kemudian, semua sudah kembali ke dalam kelas dan duduk di bangku yang kosong. Lalu masuklah Iruka dalam kelas itu.

"—aku bangga kelas ini bisa lulus semua dalam ujian akhir semester ini. Dan seperti yang kalian tahu.. siapapun yang lulus berhak untuk mengikuti ujian kelulusan sebagai seorang Genin, yang berarti—kalian akan benar-benar menjadi seorang shinobi." Iruka menunjuk tumpukan formulir yang ada di meja, "ini adalah formulir yang harus kalian dan orang tua kalian isi. Bila kalian tidak mengembalikan formulir ini besok, kalian dianggap mengundurkan diri dari akademi ini. Dan sebagai pertimbangan—profesi sebagai shinobi bukanlah suatu permainan."

Lalu Iruka pun membagikan formulir itu, "ya—perkataanku tadi bukannya ingin menakuti kalian." Kata Iruka setelah dia kembali ke depan kelas, "jika kalian lolos menjadi seorang Genin, tidak akan ada cara untuk lepas dari status kalian sebagai seorang shinobi. Kecuali—kalian sudah mati. Ini adalah pilihan untuk seumur hidup. Apapun pilihan kalian, aku menghargainya. Sekian—-sampai jumpa di ujian besok." Lalu Iruka pun meninggalkan kelas…….

"Akhirnya tiba juga saatnya kita jadi seorang shinobi." Sasuke memandang puas pada lembar formulir dan buku rapor di tangannya, "Niisan pasti senang."

"Un." Naruto mengangguk setuju., "anu, Sasuke—"

"Apa?"

Naruto berhenti berjalan, "boleh—aku pergi sebentar? Sasuke pulang saja duluan."

Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto, lalu dia menghela nafas, "aku ikut. Lagi pula kita memang pulang lebih awal, jadi masih ada waktu."

Seketika itu Naruto tersenyum dan langsung berjalan dengan semangat sambil menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Kemudian kedua anak laki-laki itu pun menyusuri jalan setapak di antara hutan yang rimbun. Langkah Naruto memelan saat mereka mendekati sebuah nisan batu yang terukir lambang Konoha dengan indahnya, 2 buah nama terukir rapi di bawah lambang Konoha itu…. Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina…. dan langkah Naruto pun berhenti….

"—aku ambil air dulu." Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto sebelum pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Naruto berlutut dan mengatupkan tangannya di depan makam itu, "Okaasan—Otousan…. Aku datang lagi." Dia memandang wajah nisan itu dan membayangkan kedua orangtua yang tidak pernah dia kenal, tersenyum padanya, "besok—aku akan meneruskan jejak kalian sebagai seorang shinobi. Sasuke juga—jadi tolong…. Lindungi kami. Supaya kami bisa—mewujudkan apa yang jadi cia-cita kalian." Naruto tersenyum meski wajahnya telah basah karena airmata, "aku akan berusaha—menjadi shinobi yang hebat—supaya membuat kalian bangga."

Tak seberapa lama, datanglah Sasuke yang membawa wadah untuk air ziarah, "kau berdoa sebelum menyiramkan air untuk mereka."

Naruto mengeringkan wajahnya dan tersenyum pada Sasuke, "hehehehe—habis aku ga sabar untuk memberitahukan kalau besok kita bakal jadi shinobi." Dia mangambil air dengan gayung kayu dan menyiramkannya di atas nisan itu.

Setelahnya Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama, lalu dia mengatupkan tangannya dan berdoa dalam hati, "_Yondaime Sama—Kushina Sama…. Biarpun aku tak mengenal kalian, tapi aku yakin cinta kalian ada untuk Naruto. Lindungi dia—aku berjanji akan menjadi kekuatan baginya. Aku akan jadi lebih kuat supaya Naruto tidak menangis lagi…. Saat ini—itulah jalan ninjaku…. Ku rasa…."_ Sasuke membuka matanya dan memandang ke birunya langit di atas sana. Lalu berhembuslah angin yang membawa aroma musim semi pada mereka….

"Aaaaakh!!"

Suara Naruto yang melengking membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, "kau kenapa?"

"Itu..." suara Naruto bergetar sambil menunjuk sesuatu di atas bukit di depan makam itu, "bunga biru sudah mekaaaar!!"

Sasuke memandang sebuah bunga mungil yang berhembus anggun di tepi bukit itu. Kelopak warna yang kebiruan itu tampak indah diantara hijaunya rumput, "berarti sebentar lagi musim hanami akan tiba."

"Hanami itu berarti bekal buatan Niichan... wuiiiih—aku ga sabar menunggu."

Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto, "dasar—kau ini yang dipikir cuma makanan saja."

Naruto nyengir, "habis masakan Niichan paling enak sedunia." Katanya lantang, "ayo pulang!!"

Sasuke mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Naruto.

Sesampainya di rumah, mereka menemukan kalau pintu rumah masih terbuka, artinya kakak mereka belum pulang. Tapi mereka tidak heran karena ini masih belum saatnya akademi bubar. Sasuke pun membuka pintu rumah sederhana itu.

"Aku lapaaaaar..." Naruto langsung ngacir ke dapur dan membuka kulkas, "Sasuke—Niichan menyiapkan makanan untuk kita, kau mau tidak?" serunya pada Sasuke yang sudah duduk di ruang keluarga dan menyalakan televisi.

"Ou—aku juga lapar."

"Sip!! Biar aku yang panaskan." Naruto pun menyambar makanan dari dalam kulkas dan menghangatkannya. Lalu dia membawanya ke depan TV dan makan bersama Sasuke.

Selesai makan , mereka bersantai sambil menonton acara komedi di TV. Sesekali tawa memenuhi ruangan itu karena lakon lucu yang mereka lihat. Naruto sangat suka suasana santai seperti ini. Seolah semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja...

Sasuke memandang wajah Naruto yang rupanya sudah pulas tidur beralaskan tatami. Wajah yang damai. Sasuke pun mengambil selimut dari dalam laci dan menghangatkan Naruto dari angin musim semi yang masih sedikit dingin itu.

"Seperti bayi saja—gampang tertidur." Sasuke mematikan TV dan ikut rebahan di sebelah Naruto, dia memiringkan badannya dan memandang hijaunya hutan di dekat rumahnya dari pintu geser yang terbuka lebar, "kalau lulus menjadi Gennin—semoga saja aku bisa satu kelompok dengannya..." dan Sasuke pun memejamkan mata, memutuskan untuk sejenak mengistirahatkan tubuh dan jiwanya...

#

"Hari ini kalian berjuang, ya!" Itachi menepuk kepala 2 adiknya itu dengan sayang.

"Kami pasti berusaha supaya lulus menjadi Gennin." Kata Naruto semangat, "Niichan tenang saja, aku tidak akan membuat Niichan kecewa."

"Bukan kau saja, Usuratonkachi!!" protes Sasuke, "pokoknya Niisan tenang saja. Kami PASTI lulus."

Itachi tersenyum, "aku yakin kalian pasti akan lulus. Tapi kalian tetap tidak boleh menggampangkan ujian." Katanya, "nah—berangkatlah. Hati-hati di jalan."

Naruto dan Sasuke pun melangkahkan kaki mereka dengan semangat ke arah gedung akademi. Masih ada waktu 1 jam sebelum ujian kelulusan dimulai. Di depan gerbang, mereka bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Pagi, Sasuke Kun, Naruto," sapanya, "bagaimana persiapan kalian kali ini?"

"Tidak ada yang khusus." Kata Sasuke cuek.

"Tapi rasanya deg-deg an ya. Soalnya materi ujiannya sama sekali tidak diumumkan," kata Sakura lagi, "aku jadi bingung mau belajar apa."

"Sakura Chan sih tidak butuh belajar mati-matian." Kata Naruto yang sedang memandangi lapangan yang penuh terisi oleh anak-anak yang akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan itu.

"Kalian sedang apa di depan gerbang begini?"

Ketiga anak itu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Iruka sedang berdiri di sana.

"Iruka Sensei!!" seru Naruto senang, "apa Sensei yang akan menguji kami nanti?"

Iruka tersenyum, "ada 3 orang yang akan jadi penguji, jadi aku tidak tahu pastinya."

"Lalu—materi ujiannya apa sih?" tanya Sakura.

Iruka tertawa, "maaf—itu benar-benar rahasia. Kalian akan tahu nanti." Dia menepuk kepala Naruto, "berjuang ya!" lalu dia pun masuk dalam gedung akademi yang masih 'tertutup' untuk siswa-siswa ujian.

Sekitar 30 menit kemudian, seorang Chuunin keluar dan mengumumkan peraturan ujian. Akan ada 2 ujian, teori dan praktek, untuk teori, setiap siswa harus menjawab secara langsung semua pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh penguji. Setelah itu diumumkan nama-nama siswa beserta penguji yang akan memutuskan kelulusan mereka sebagai Gennin.

"Kita pisah kelas." Kata Sasuke, "kau ok?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Hah? Aku? Ga masalah kok. Aku yakin dengan kemampuanku sendiri. Sasuke konsentrasi saja pada ujian. Ya!!"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "baiklah—aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau sampai gagal."

Naruto cuma tersenyum, lalu dia pun berlari menuju ke kelas tempat ujiannya berlangsung.

"Usuratonkachi!!" dan Sasuke pun menuju ke kelasnya sendiri.

Ujian itu berlangsung sekitar 3 jam. Dan pengumuman akan diberikan selepas istirahat siang. Sambil menunggu, Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk memakan bekal mereka di bawah pohon yang ada di halaman akademi.

"Bagaimana ujianmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm—ku pikir aku bisa," jawab Naruto ringan sambil membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Selalu saja menggampangkan." Sasuke mulai memakan bekalnya.

"Mau dipikirpun percuma. Tenang saja—tenaaaang!!" Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya, "I-ta-da-ki-ma-suuuuu!!" dan dia pun mulai makan, "masakan Niichan memang ueeenaaaak!! Kasihan nanti yang jadi istrinya."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya habisnyaa—dia harus bisa masak lebih enak dari Niichan. Susah banget kaaaan."

"Apanya yang susah?" Kedua anak laki-laki itu terkejut saat kakak mereka tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di dekat mereka. Itachi tersenyum, "aku pikir kalian tegang karena menunggu pengumuman, ternyata malah bersantai di sini." Dia duduk di dekat adik-adiknya.

"Niichan mengagetkan saja. Untung tidak tersedak." Naruto minum dari wadah airnya.

"Maaf—" kata Itachi sekenanya, "terus—kalian tadi bicara apa?"

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan, dan bersamaan mereka menjawab, "tidak ada."

Itachi menatap curiga, tapi dia tidak bicara apa-apa lagi, "kalau begitu—bagaimana dengan ujian kalian?" tanyanya.

"Ku rasa aku bisa dengan lancar." Kata Sasuke, "tidak ada masalah yang berarti."

"Aku juga, aku juga!!" sahut Naruto.

"Usuratonkachi!! Jangan suka mem-beo!!"

Naruto nyengir.

Itachi memandang penuh sayang pada kedua adiknya itu, "ya sudah, jangan bertengkar. Habiskan makan kalian dan tunggu hasilnya dengan tenang. Aku harus kembali bekerja."

"Bilang begitu ke Naruto. Dia 'kan tidak bisa diam." Kata Sasuke.

Itachi berdiri, "bagiku kalian berdua itu sama-sama tidak bisa diam. Nah—kalau kalian lulus, aku akan buatkan makan malam yang spesial hari ini. Sampai nanti."

"Daaah, Niichan!!" Naruto melambai, "iyeeeeiii—makan malam special."

"Kalau kita lulus."

"Pasti lulus."

"Jangan besar kepala, Usuratonkachi!!"

Dan adu mulut itu terus berlanjut sampai waktu pengumuman tiba. Dan akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk menghentikannya setelah mengetahui kalau mereka lulus...

"IYEEEEIIII!! LULUS!!" Teriak Naruto senang dalam perjalanan pulang.

"BRISIK!!" Sasuke menutup telinganya, "bisa tidak sih kau kecilkan sedikit volume suaramu itu!!"

"Enggak maaaauuuu!!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya dan berlari mendahului Sasuke, "NIIIICCCHHAAAAAN!!" dia langsung melompat dan memeluk Itachi yang ternyata ada di ujung jalan ke arah rumah mereka.

"Oo—Naruto!!" Itachi terhuyung saat tubuh Naruto menabraknya, "aduduh—semangat sekali!!"

"Lulus!! Aku dan Sasuke luluuuuuss!!" Naruto memeluk erat pinggang Itachi, "makan malamnya special!!"

Itachi tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto, "begitu? Jadi kalian lulus? Selamat ya... sesuai janji, makan malam kali ini aku buat yang special."

"Niisan terlalu memanjakan Naruto." Kata Sasuke yang sudah mendekat.

"Siapa bilang," Itachi menarik tangan Sasuke dan memeluknya juga, "aku memanjakan kalian berdua kok." Katanya sambil tertawa, "nah—ayo pulang. Kita pesta malam ini."

"ASIIIIK!!"

Mereka pun bersamaan menuju rumah yang selama ini telah menjadi istana termegah bagi mereka. Setelah menyuruh 2 adiknya untuk mandi, Itachi pun mulai menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat makan malam untuk merayakan kelulusan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Aku duluan yaaa!!" Naruto melompat keluar dari ofuro dan menyambar handuknya.

"Keringkan kepalamu dengan benar, Usuratonkachi!!"

Naruto tidak peduli dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya. Setelah mengeringkan dan memakai baju rumahnya, dia pun langsung memeluk foto kedua orang tuanya.

"Otousan, Okaasan, sekarang—aku sudah menjadi seorang shinobi... sama seperti kalian." Dia memandang wajah tersenyum kedua orang tuanya di dalam foto, "aku pasti akan membuat kalian bangga," dia tersenyum dan mencium foto itu.

"Mereka tidak akan bangga kalau kau masuk angin di hari pertama pembagian tim." Sasuke menjatuhkan handuk kering ke kepala Naruto, "dasar sembarangan."

"Ehehehe—Sankyuu Sasuke," Naruto pun mengeringkan rambutnya dengan benar kali ini. Saat itu hidungnya terusik dengan bau sedap yang menggugah selera, "wuaaah—harumnyaaa..." dia melompat bangun, "kalau kau ga cepat turun, aku habiskan semua lhoooo!!" masih dengan handuk yang tergantung di lehernya, Naruto pun menghambur turun ke ruang makan.

Sasuke pun cuma bisa menggeleng dan menghela nafas panjang...

"Selamat atas kelulusan kalian," Itachi mengangkat gelasnya, "karena kalian masih kecil, kita bersulang dengan jus saja, ya?!" guraunya.

"Pakai jus juga enak," Naruto nyengir.

"Itu sih dasar kau saja yang rakus," kata Sasuke, "itadakimasu!" dia pun mulai makan segala jenis hidangan yang ada di meja kecil itu.

"Itadakimasu!!" Itachi dan Naruto pun juga mulai makan. Lalu mereka mengobrol santai dan menikmati suasana malam itu.

Lagi enak-enaknya menikmati makanan lezat itu, mata Sasuke tidak sengaja menangkap balutan perban putih di lengan Itachi, "luka kenapa, Niisan?"

"Aa—ini?" Itachi mengangkat lengan bajunya, "cuma luka gores. Tadi aku ada misi kecil. Tapi—lumayan teledor juga," dia tersenyum, "bukan masalah besar kok. Ayo makan lagi."

Tidak ingin merusak suasana, Sasuke dan Naruto pun kembali bergelut dengan sumpit dan mangkuk mereka...

"Omong-omong... besok pembagian tim. Kira-kira kalian bisa jadi 1 tim tidak ya..." Itachi berandai saat mencuci piring-piring kotor, dibantu kedua adiknya.

"Kalau tidak 1 tim, aku minta pindah," kata-kata Sasuke itu langsung membuat 2 lainnya membatu, dan Sasuke menyadari itu, "apa?"

Itachi lah yang pertama kali menjawab, karena Naruto masih ternganga, bengong, "—maksudmu... kau tidak terima kalau tidak 1 tim dengan Naruto?"

Mendengar itu senyum Naruto merekah lebar, "wuaaaaa!! Benar begitu? Rupanya Sasuke tidak kuat pisah dengan aku yaaa?!" katanya centil.

"Usuratonkachi!! Bukan itu maksudku!!" seru Sasuke dengan nada tinggi, "aku ga bakal bisa menjalankan misiku dengan tenang kalau terus berpikir kau akan membuat kekacauan di tim-mu nanti!!"

Seketika petir menyambar Naruto dan dia pun 'terpuruk' di lantai dapur, "Sasuke kejaaaaam. Masa aku dipikir pembuat onar sih?"

"Memang kau pembuat masalah 'kan?!" balas Sasuke lagi, meski begitu wajahnya merah padam.

"Sudah sudah—jangan bertengkar." Itachi menengahi, "kalian ini sama sekali ga ada tegang-tegangnya. Padahal besok 'kan hari yang penting." Dia membantu Naruto berdiri lagi.

Sasuke meletakkan serbet yang dia pakai untuk mengeringkan piring, "tapi yang barusan itu, aku serius kok..." dia melangkah ke luar dapur, "aku mau tidur duluan. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, Sasuke." Jawab Itachi dan membiarkan adiknya itu naik ke kamarnya.

"Huuh!! Sasuke jahat. Masa serius bialng kalau aku ini pembuat onar." Naruto meneruskan pekerjaannya, menata piring di rak.

Itachi tersenyum dan mengusap-usap kepala Naruto dengan sayang, "Sasuke bukan serius di bagian itu."

"Eeh? Terus... serius yang mana?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

Itachi tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum saja dan membuat Naruto makin pusing, "sebaiknya kau juga tidur. Besok hari penting, jangan sampai terlambat."

"Hmm—baiklah. Niichan juga istirahat ya! Oyasumi..."

"Oyasumi."

Seakan tidak peduli pada bulan yang masih tampak samar menggantung sepi di langit, burung-burung telah berkicau riuh dan ayam-ayam jantan telah berkokok membangunkan sebagian besar orang yang terlelap, termasuk Sasuke.

Dia duduk dengan muka acak-acakan. Tidurnya sama sekali tidak nyenyak, dia tidak bisa mengingkari kalau dia khawatir dengan pembagian tim hari ini. Benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan kalau dia dan Naruto tidak ada dalam 1 tim. Bukan apa-apa—tapi sudah cukup baginya melihat Naruto dipermainkan dan dianggap sebagai pengganggu di lingkungan akademi.

Jam wekernya masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, lebih awal 30 menit dari alarm yang dia pasang. Tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak minat untuk tidur lagi, kantuk sudah lenyap dari dirinya. Lalu dia pun turun, bermaksud untuk minum susu sedikit lebih awal. Tapi rupanya, dia melihat kakaknya sedang mengepak barang di ruang keluarga.

"Niisan ada misi?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi terkejut melihat Sasuke, "kau sudah bangun? Ini masih pagi sekali."

"... cuma terbangun. Niisan ada misi?" ulangnya.

"Ya—cukup mendadak. Aku harus ke perbatasan, ada sedikit masalah disana. Mungkin aku pulang 2-3 hari lagi."

"Hum—baiklah."

Itachi tersenyum, "kau ini dingin sekali. Kalau Naruto, dia pasti sudah protes habis-habian."

"Aku bukan Naruto. Lagian—wajar 'kan kalau shinobi sehebat Niisan harus menjalankan misi. Malah ku pikir—3 hari itu terlalu cepat."

Itachi bangkit dan menyandang tas ranselnya, "kau terlalu tinggi menilaiku." Dia mengusap kepala Sasuke, "aku ini cuma Jounin biasa kok," katanya, "aku berangkat dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada Naruto. Sampai nanti."

Sasuke mengantar Itachi hingga ke pintu depan, dia baru masuk setelah Itachi menghilang di balik kabut tebal yang masih menyelimuti Konoha, "apanya yang Jounin biasa. Dia kira aku bodoh atau bagaimana? Naruto saja tahu kalau Niisan itu Anbu," Sasuke pun meneruskan niatnya untuk minum susu, "setelah ini Naruto pasti BT."

Dan—Perkiraannya tepat, saat bangun dan mengetahui kalau Itachi sudah pergi, mood Naruto langsung nge-drop ke titik terbawah, sampai mereka tiba di gedung akademi...

"Kau mau merajuk sampai kapan?" kata Sasuke yang sudah jengkel dengan wajah Naruto yang berlipat-lipat cemberutnya.

"Habiiiis—kau tega ga ngebangunin aku. Aku 'kan juga mau berpamitan dengan Niichan."

"Ku bangunkan juga percuma, Niichan itu terburu-buru tahu. Kalau dia terlambat bagaimana?"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "Sasuke jelek!!" lalu dia pun berlari menghampiri Iruka yang sedang ada di dekat pintu masuk akademi, "Iruka Sensei!!" Naruto pun memeluk Sensei kesayangannya itu, "selamat pagi!!"

"Oo—pagi, Naruto. Semangat sekali."

"Ehehehehe—pantas tidaaaak?" Naruto menyentuh tanda ninja di keningnya. Bukti kalau dia sudah menjadi salah satu shinobi Konoha.

Iruka tersenyum, "pantas, pantas. Cocok sekali untukmu."

Naruto tersenyum puas dan melupakan BTnya dalam sekejap.

"Semua memang memanjakannya." Kata Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Naruto, "makanya dia jadi begini."

Iruka cuma tertawa.

"Ayo masuk! Kalau kau telat aku ga mau tahu." Sasuke masuk mendahului Naruto.

"Iruka Sensei—sampai nanti!!" Naruto melambai semangat.

Iruka membalas lambaian itu, "... di lihat dari mana pun... yang paling memanjakan Naruto ya kamu, Sasuke."

Saat Naruto dan Sasuke sampai ke kelas mereka, ruangan itu sudah terisi anak-anak yang lulus menjadi Gennin. Banyak yang berbeda kelas dengan mereka, jadi baik Naruto dan Sasuke tidak mengenal mereka.

"Pagi, Sasuke Kun, Naruto." Sapa Sakura yang duduk di deretan paling depan.

Merasa kalau Sakura lah yang berlaku paling 'normal' pada mereka, Sasuke pun mengajak Naruto duduk di sebelah anak perempuan itu, yang jelas saja membuat Sakura nyaris pingsan karena senang.

Mereka tidak sempat ngobrol karena Iruka keburu masuk dalam kelas itu. Anak-anak lain pun langsung diam sejuta kata.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak." Sapa Iruka ramah yang dibalas dengan sebagian besar isi kelas itu dengan kelewat semangat, termasuk Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan basa-basi lagi disini, jadi—langsung saja, akan aku umumkan pembagian tim kalian. Dan tidak akan ada perubahan hingga kalian menjadi Chuunin nanti. Karena itu aku minta kalian menganggap rekan tim kalian seperti saudara kalian sendiri. Baiklah—untuk tim 1..." Iruka pun mengumumkan nama-nama anggota tim hingga tim ke-6. lalu dia pun berhenti sejenak dan membaca kertas yang dia bawa...

"Biasanya—anggota tim dipilih supaya menyeimbangkan fungsi setiap Gennin dalam tim. Tapi tahun ini Hokage Sama membuat keputusan yang istimewa dengan menempatkan peringkat teratas dalam 1 tim..." Iruka menurunkan kertas itu, "Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Kalian bertiga masuk dalam tim 7."

"KYAAAAA—SATU TIM DENGAN Sasuke Kun!!" seru Sakura senang.

Naruto dan Sasuke berpandangan dan sama-sama tersenyum senang.

Iruka ikut tersenyum, "setelah ini, kalian diminta untuk menghadap Sandaime Sama dan bertemu dengan Jounin pembimbing kalian."

Lalu Iruka pun menyelesaikan pembagian tim dan membubarkan kelas supaya para Gennin itu bisa bertemu dengan Jounin pembimbing mereka...

"Kyaaa—senangnya bisa satu tim dengan Sasuke Kun." Kegembiraan terpancar dari wajah Sakura, "mohon bantuannya ya... Naruto juga."

"Sama-sama, Sakura Chan." Naruto pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

Tapi lebih dari mereka, sebenarnya Sasuke lah yang merasa paling puas, meski hal itu tidak tampak di raut wajahnya yang sedatar air tenang itu.

"Tapi—kira-kira siapa ya, Jounin pembimbing kita nanti?" Naruto melipat tangannya.

"Semoga bukan yang aneh, norak dan jahat." Kata Sakura.

"Kalian akan tahu kalau sudah masuk," Sasuke mengetuk pintu merah di hadapannya. Pintu yang menuju ke ruangan kerja sang Hokage, shinobi no 1 di Konoha yang merupakan pemipin tertinggi Konoha Gakure no Sato.

"Silahkan masuk," kata suara tua dari balik pintu itu.

Maka 3 Gennin itu pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan berhadapan langsung dengan Sandaime Hokage, Hokage generasi ke 3 di Konoha.

Pria tua itu tampak tersenyum ramah di balik meja kerjanya, "kalian rupanya, kemari—mendekatlah."

Dengan gugup, 3 anak sebaya itu pun mendekati meja kerja sang Hokage.

"Selamat kalian telah lulus menjadi Gennin. Aku sengaja membuat tim kalian special, 3 peringkat teratas dalam 1 tim, aku menantikan kemajuan kalian," katanya lembut, "nah—sekarang, aku ingin pertemukan kalian dengan Jounin kalian. Masuklah—Kakashi!"

Bersamaan dengan suara PLOP pelan, muncullah seorang pria yang mengenakan seragam resmi Jounin Konoha.penampilan orang itu cukup aneh, sebelah matanya ditutup dengan tanda ninjanya, dan separuh wajah bawahnya tertutup selembar kain hitam sehingga menimbulkan kean 'berbahaya'. Belum lagi buku yang ada di tangannya, siapapun bisa mengira kalau itu bukan buku 'baik-baik'.

"Jadi kalian yang bakal menjadi tanggunganku? Ya—ya... salam kenal, kalau begitu." Kata pria bernama Kakashi itu.

"Dia adalah Jounin khusus yang ku minta untuk mengawasi perkembangan kalian. Ku harap kalian bisa banyak belajar darinya." Kata Sandaime sambil tersenyum, "nah—nikmati 1 hari ini untuk saling mengenal. Aku menunggu kabar bagus dari kalian."

Lalu mereka semua pun meninggalkan ruangan Hokage itu dan berkumpul di taman 'langit' yang terdekat dengan bukit batu yang berukir wajah Hokage dalam 4 generasi. Taman yang begitu di sukai Naruto...

"Baiklah—karena sekarang aku akan sering _hang-out_ bersama kalian, setidaknya aku butuh tahu data kalian. Ya—nama, umur, hobi, cita-cita atau sebagainya," Biar bicara begitu, mata Kakashi tidak lepas dari Naruto yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Sasuke, "yak—mulai dari yang perempuan dulu."

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, hobiku—mungkin belajar. Lalu—aku ingin menjadi Kunoichi yang hebat supaya layak bersanding dengan Sasuke Kun. KYAAAAA!!" Sakura langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua telapak tangannya.

"Wah wah—masih terlalu cepat untuk gadis seusiamu melamar seorang laki-laki." Kata Kakashi, "selanjutnya! Kau yang mukanya galak."

Sasuke mendelik, "aku Uchiha Sasuke, saat ini aku tidak punya tujuan khusus menjadi shinobi, tapi yang jelas aku tidak suka kalau ada yang meremehkanku. Hobiku—kurasa berlatih," dia melirik Sakura, "lalu—aku juga tidak ada minat untuk menikah sekarang."

Kakashi tertawa hambar dan tidak berkomentar, "dan yang terakhir..."

Naruto memandang wajah Kakashi sekilas dan cepat-cepat menunduk, "... na—namaku Uzumaki... Naruto... a—aku suka makan ramen dan... dan aku ingin jadi seorang shinobi yang diakui oleh desa ini..." kata Naruto lirih.

Kelakuan Naruto yang seperti ini membuat Sakura heran, karena biasanya Naruto itu anak yang ceria. Tapi saat ini wajah Naruto benar-benar murung dan terlihat sedih. Dan Sakura baru sadar kalau Naruto berubah diam begitu setelah mereka bertemu dengan Kakashi.

Kakashi menutup bukunya dan menyimpannya di tas pinggangnya, "kemarilah!" katanya pada Naruto. Karena Naruto tidak bereaksi—maka Kakashi lah yang menghampirinya.

Sasuke menyingkir sehinga Naruto dan Kakashi saling berhadapan, meski Naruto tetap menunduk. Saat itu tangan Kakashi terangkat dan menepuk kepala Naruto,

"Tidak apa-apa, kok. Karena aku _mengakuimu_..."

Airmata tidak terbendung lagi di pelupuk mata Naruto, dia menangis sesenggukan.

Kakashi menepuk-nepuk kepala anak itu, "ninja tidak boleh cengeng," katanya.

Naruto mengangguk dan mengeringkan wajahnya.

"Nah—begitu baru cocok untukmu. Baiklah—karena sekarang kalian bertiga adalah tanggunganku—maka ku harap kita bisa bekerja sama."

"Tunggu dulu," Sakura berkacak pinggang, "kami belum tahu datamu, Sensei!!"

"Aa—kalian mau tau?" Kakashi memandang 3 Gennin di depannya, "baiklah—namaku Hatake Kakashi, umurku—yang jelas lebih tua dari kalian. Hobiku—itu tidak penting, aku juga tidak punya cita-cita yang perlu dikatakan pada kalian," walau wajahnya tertutup separuh, ketiga anak itu yakin kalau Kakashi sedang terseyum, "sekian."

Sakura cemberut, "akhirnya kita cuma tahu namanya saja, 'kan?" bisiknya pada Naruto yang cuma tertawa. Saat itu Sakura memandang wajah Naruto, sudah kembali ceria. Dia heran—tapi dia tahu sekarang bukan waktunya bertanya 'kenapa', maka dia pun kembali berusaha untuk PDKT pada Sasuke...

Setelah pertemuan singkat itu usai, Kakashi membubarkan mereka dan menyuruh ketiganya untuk berkumpul di tempat yang sama esok pagi untuk tugas pertama mereka.

"Kenapa tadi kau menangis?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka akan pergi untuk makan malam.

Naruto memandang Sasuke, "—Niichan ga pernah ngasih tahu ke Sasuke ya?"

"Apa?"

"Kakashi Sensei itu—murid ayahku."

Sasuke tertegun.

"Kau ingat 'kan waktu kecil kau pernah sakit parah sampai opname 5 hari?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Itu kali pertama aku bertemu dengannya, Iruka Sensei yang mengenalkan aku padanya."

"... lalu—kenapa kau harus menangis?"

"Habis—waktu pertama ketemu, dia tidak bicara apa-apa... terus—aku juga tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya. Jadi aku pikir dia membenciku."

Sasuke melirik Naruto, "tapi ternyata tidak 'kan? Makanya—jangan suka berpikiran jelek. Kalau salah, kau yang malu."

Naruto nyengir. Tiba-tiba saja, dia teringat sesuatu, "hei hei—kita belum mikir mau beli apa untuk Niichan. Kurang dari seminggu lagi lhooo."

"Kau benar—kalau Niisan pulang dalam 3 hari... besoknya sudah hari ulang tahun Niisan." Sasuke bertopang dagu, "kalau besok kita sudah mendapat misi—setidaknya kita akan dapat uang tambahan."

"Benar juga. Kita jadi bisa beli sesuatu untuk Niichan," Naruto tersenyum penuh semangat, "aaa!! Iruka Sensei!!" seru Naruto senang saat melihat Sensei kesayangannya melambai di depan kedai Ichiraku. Kedai ramen langganan mereka, dia pun langsung berlari sekencangnya.

"Aku sedang berfikir untuk mentraktir kalian ramen sebagai selamatan kelulusan kalian. Apa kalian keberatan?"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!! AKU SUKA SEKALI, Iruka SENSEI!!" Naruto pun menghambur masuk dalam kedai itu.

"Dasar super brisik!!" Sasuke mengikutinya.

Sementara Iruka hanya tersenyum geli dan ikut masuk dalam kedai.

"Pamaaaan!! Aku minta 1 mangkuk!!" Seru Naruto penuh semangat.

Penjual ramen itu adalah seorang tua paruh baya bersama anak gadisnya. Mereka adalah sedikit bagian dari Konoha yang menerima Naruto apa adanya. Pria tua itu tersenyum melihat lambang Konoha yang terpasang di kening Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Hooo—jadi kalian berdua lulus menjadi Gennin, ya? Baiklah—1 mangkuk ramen aku berikan gratis untuk kalian sebagai ucapan selamat!!"

"WAIIIII!! TERIMA KASIH, PAMAN!!"

Lalu dengan cekatan, 2 orang di dapur kedai itu pun menyuguhkan 3 mangkuk ramen yang menggugah selera... "ITADAKIMASU!!"

Sambil menikmati ramen itu, mereka pun mengobrol santai dan membahas apa saja yang terlintas di kepala. Hari itu—jadi hari istimewa untuk Naruto.

#

"Akhirnyaaaa—ini hari pertama kita sebagai Gennin," Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat, penuh semangat, "kira-kira apa yaaa tugas kita?"

"Jangan terlalu berharap." Kata Sasuke sambil bersandar di pagar taman.

"Dari pada itu— mana Kakashi Sensei, ya? Ini sudah lewat 30 menit dari waktu perjanjian." Sakura duduk di tangga taman sambil memandang sekeliling.

Naruto ikut toleh kanan kiri, "iya juga ya. Padahal shinobi harus selalu tepat waktu."

Sasuke cuma diam dan tidak komentar apa-apa.

Dan—setelah menunggu lebih dari 1 jam, Kakashi pun menampakkan wajahnya, dan tanpa rasa bersalah dia menyapa 3 Gennin itu,

"Hai anak-anak, selamat pagi." Katanya cuek.

"TELAAAAAAAAAAATTT!!" Jerit Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Ahahahaha—!!" Kakashi tertawa hambar, "maaf," katanya tanpa nada menyesal sama sekali, "baiklah—aku sudah ambil misi pertama kita. Ku harap kalian bisa bekerja dengan baik," dia tersenyum dibalik kain yang menutupi wajahnya.

Naruto dan Sakura merengut kesal karena semangat mereka drop setelah menunggu selama 70 menit...

DAN—seperti yang sudah diperkirakan Sasuke, misi mereka hanyalah misi-misi sepele yang sekarang dapat julukan dari Naruto sebagai 'misi pembantu rumah tangga dan kurir umum'. Mencari kucing peliharaan nyonya penguasa Hi no Kuni adalah misi pertama mereka, dan Naruto—sama sekali tidak puas dengan itu—

"Huuh!! Apa-apaan itu? Masa shinobi disuruh mencari kucing? Menyebalkan sekali!!" Naruto masih bersungut meski mereka sudah kembali ke desa dan dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah.

"Sudahlah!! Aku sudah bilang jangan terlalu berharap. Niisan juga pernah bilang kalau misi Gennin ya seperti ini."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Yang penting kita sudah dapat uang tambahan untuk membeli hadiah."

Wajah Naruto jadi segar lagi, "benar juga—terus-terus... kita mau beli apa?"

Sasuke diam dan berpikir, ini kali pertama dia dan Naruto membeli sesuatu untuk kakak sulung mereka. Sama sekali tidak ada ide untuk itu.

"Gimana kalo kita minta usul Sakura Chan, siapa tahu dia punya ide bagus," kata Naruto.

"Hmmm..." Sasuke bertopang dagu, "mungkin bisa—ya sudah, besok kau tanya dia."

"EE!! Kenapa akuuuu? Sasuke saja deeeeh..."

"'kan kau yang lebih akrab dengannya."

"Ga mao!! Pokoknya Sasuke saja, weeeek!!" Naruto pun berlari meninggalkan Sasuke di belakang, "_dengan begini...taktik untuk mendekatkan Sasuke dan Sakura Chan bisa segera dimulai._" Naruto cekikikan.

Sisa hari itu mereka habiskan untuk bersantai dan memulihkan stamina. Saat malam meraja, kedua anak laki-laki sebaya itu pun memilih untuk segera bermanja dalam balutan selimut yang hangat...

"Hadiah ulang tahun untuk Itachi San?" Sakura agak kaget –lebihnya senang— waktu Sasuke bertanya padanya pagi hari itu, "aduuh—aku tidak punya saudara sih. Jadi bingung juga..."

"Kau juga tidak tahu ya..." Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada dan berpikir lagi, "ya sudah kalau begitu, biar aku dan Naruto saja..." lalu dia pun kembali ke tempat Naruto yang sedang bermain dengan kunai-nya.

"Dia tidak ada ide," kata Sasuke setelah dia duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Hhhh—Sakura Chan juga tidak tahu yaaaa..." keluh Naruto panjang.

Sakura mendekati mereka berdua, "memang biasanya kalian memberi apa untuk Itachi San?"

"Ini pertama kalinya kami beli hadiah, makanya bingung," kata Naruto.

"Mmmm—begitu."

Sedang asik berpikir, Kakashi tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka, "hai anak-anak—" sapa Kakashi biasa (a.k.a tanpa rasa bersalah).

"TELAT LAGIIII!!" teriak Naruto dan Sakura.

"Huuh!! Sensei ini benar Jounin apa bukan sih!!" geram Naruto sebal, "mana ada shinobi yang tiap pagi telat 1 jam!!"

"Ahahaha—maaf maaf," Kakashi tertawa, "ya sudah—ayo kita pergi. Misi sudah menunggu," dia memberi isyarat supaya 3 Gennin itu mengikutinya.

"Yang buat kita menunggu itu 'kan Sensei!!" gerutu Sakura.

Hari itu pun—misi terlalu mudah bagi mereka bertiga, dan Naruto pun mulai protes lagi sepanjang perjalanan mereka pulang.

"Huuh!! Senseiiiiii—apa ga ada misi yang lain? Masa kelompok khusus diberi misi D melulu. Menyebalkan."

"Hhh—kau ini terlalu menggampangkan yang namanya misi. Kalian itu baru 2 hari menjadi Gennin, mau minta misi yang lebih dari D? Sementara ini jangan berharap dulu. Masih untung kalian dapat misi 2 kali berturut-turut."

Naruto cemberut dan menendangi batu kecil di sepanjang jalan.

"Baiklah—hari ini kita selesai sampai disini. Besok kita berkumpul di tempat dan jam yang sama." Kata Kakashi setelah mereka tiba di desa, "sampai besok.," dan dia pun menghilang dari pandangan.

"Paling juga kita yang menunggu dia." Sakura berkacak pinggang dengan kesal, "Oiya, kalian sudah dapat ide belum mau beli apa untuk Itachi San?" tanyanya pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

Keduanya sama-sama menggeleng, "sudah dipikirkan sepanjang jalan. Buntu." Kata Sasuke.

"Hmm—begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keliling desa. Siapa tahu menemukan barang yang unik." Usul Sakura.

"Ide bagus!!" seru Naruto, "kalau begitu kalian berdua saja yang pergi."

"Kenapa?!" Sasuke memandang Naruto heran.

"Umm—aku mau ke 'tempat biasa'."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!!"

"Tidak boleh!!" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya, "kalau Sasuke terus nunda beli hadiah untuk Niichan, uangnya malah akan terpakai untuk yang lain lho!! Sasuke pergi saja dengan Sakura Chan. Aku tunggu saja di 'sana'."

Sasuke cemberut, 'terserah kau kalau begitu." Dia pun berbalik dan langsung pergi.

"Sa—Sasuke Kun!!" saat Sakura hendak pergi, Naruto menarik tangannya, "apa, Naruto?"

Naruto nyengir, "ini kesempatan bagus, kau harus bisa mendekatinya. OK?" dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Wajah Sakura berubah merah, "kau ini—jahil," dia tersenyum, "makasih ya, Naruto."

Naruto mengangguk dan melepaskan tangan Sakura, "berjuang yaaaa!!" dia pun tertawa pelan melihat Sakura yang berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sudah jauh di depannya, "Dasar Sasuke tidak peka. Sesekali dia juga harus menikmati hidupnya kan!!"

Lalu Naruto pun menlangkahkan kalkinya menuju ke makam kedua orang tuanya. Sampai di sana dia terkejut mendapati serangkai bunga biru yang terikat pita merah. Naruto buru-buru mendekatinya.

"Aneh—siapa yang kemari ya? Kakek tidak pernah meletakkan bunga biru kalau kemari." Dia memandang sekeliling, tapi tidak merasakan ada siapapun di sekitar sana, "mungkin Iruka Sensei... tapi—biasanya bukan bunga biru." Naruto mendekat dan duduk di depan makam itu, "siapa ya? Jadi penasaran," lalu dia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan berdoa sejenak...

"Musim semi tahun ini indah sekali," kata Naruto pelan, "pucuk pohon sakura mulai bermekaran, padahal tahun kemarin saja tidak secepat ini. Tahun ini juga—kami bertiga akan hanami di bukit. Pasti menyenangkan. Aku tidak sabar menunggu bento buatan Niichan yang enak itu." Naruto tersenyum lebar, lalu dia membaringkan diri di rumput itu dan memandang langit sore yang cerah itu, "Otousan, Okaasan, lihat aku selalu yaaa..."

Sementara itu di lain tempat, Sasuke sedang mengantarkan Sakura pulang setelah berhasil mendapatkan sesuatu untuk kakaknya.

"Nah—ini rumahku." Sakura membuka pagar rumah kecil yang terawat itu, "Sasuke Kun mau mampir?"

"Tidak. Naruto pasti menunggu aku."

"Oh—benar juga. Baiklah—sampai besok. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang."

"Sama-sama," Sasuke mengangkat bungkusan berwarna biru gelap di tangannya, "sampai besok." Dan dia pun meninggalkan rumah Sakura untuk menjemput Naruto...

"Usuratonkachi!! Kenapa dia malah tidur pulas di sini?" Sasuke menghela nafas panjang saat melihat Naruto tidur tanpa gangguan beralaskan rumput.

"Oi Naruto!! Bangun!!" Sasuke menepuk pipi Naruto –sedikit keras karena dia jengkel—

Narto bergeming dan akhirnya membuka matanya, "—Sasuke?"

"Hari sudah gelap. Ayo pulang!"

Naruto memndang langit yang tadinya biru sudah berubah gelap. Dia pun duduk, "ngantuuuk!" dia mengucek matanya.

"Kau bisa lanjutkan tidurmu di rumah." Sasuke membantu Naruto berdiri.

Naruto membersihkan pakaiannya, dan sekali lagi menghadap makam batu itu, "Otousan, Okaasan, kami pulang dulu yaa. Sampai jumpa."

Dan 2 anak laki-laki itu pun berjalan pulang ke rumah.

"Hei hei—apa kau sudah dapat hadiahnya?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

Sasuke memberikan bungkusan yang dia bawa pada Naruto.

"Apa isinya?"

"Sarung tangan kulit. Memang agak mahal sih, tapi pasti berguna untuk Niisan."

"Ide siapa?"

"Sakura."

Naruto tersenyum, "tuh kan, dia memang pintar. Coba tadi kau jalan denganku, pasti buntu lagi." Dia tertawa.

Sasuke memandang tajam padanya, "entah kenapa ya... perasaanku bilang kau sengaja pergi."

"Siapa bilaaaang? Aku memang benar-benar mau ziarah kok. Sudah niat sejak kemarin." Kata Naruto lantang.

Itu malah makin membuat Sasuke curiga. Tapi dia juga tidak mau bertanya lain dan memilih diam sepanjang jalan.

Begitu mereka tiba di rumah, mereka pun segera mandi, makan malam dan langsung tidur. Besok ada misi yang harus diselesaikan – dan yang terpenting——kakak mereka akan pulang.

Ketika pagi datang, mereka berdua menyambutnya dengan semangat, melaksanakan misi tanpa keluhan, dan pulang dengan puas. Itu membuat Sakura bertanya,

"tumben hari ini kau tidak mengeluh karena misi kita?"

Naruto nyengir, "seorang shinobi itu tidak boleh terus-terusan mengeluh," katanya PD.

Sasuke mendengus, "dasar bayi, gampang sekali berubah mood."

"AKU BUKAN BAYI!!" teriak Naruto.

Melihat itu Sakura pun tertawa, "kalian itu memang mirip sekali. Mood kalian hari ini baik karena Itachi San akan pulang 'kan? Makanya seharian ini kalian kelihatan senang, bukan begitu?" dia tersenyum jahill pada 2 rekannya.

Naruto cuma tersenyum sambil mengangguk-angguk, sedangkan Sasuke memalingkan mukanya yang memerah karena malu.

"Ya sudah, sampaikan salamku untuk Itachi San, ya!! Sampai besok..." Sakura melambai dan berbelok ke jalan menuju rumahnya.

"Gadis yang baiiik..." Naruto melirik Sasuke, "kau itu dingin sekali sih?! Masa ga sadar kalau Sakura Chan itu suka padamu?!"

Sasuke balas memadang Naruto, "bukannya ga sadar, aku hanya belum berpikir untuk... yah—kau tahu... berpacaran, berkencan... atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan perempuan."

"Hmm—Sasuke itu tipe yang cool sih. Kasihan juga gadis-gadis yang tertarik padamu." Naruto menghela nafas, "kalau kau begini terus kau bisa kena karma lho."

"Memang apa hubungan antara aku tidak peduli pada para gadis itu, dengan karma?"

"Kau ini bagaimana siiih!! Yang namanya perempuan itu suatu hari pasti menjadi ibu. Nah—kalau kau tidak ramah pada mereka, masa tua mu bisa sial lhoooo."

"Kau dapat dari mana pemikiran bodoh itu." Lalu dia pun berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Bhuu—dasar tidak punya selera humor. Seperti kakek-kakek saja." Naruto pun mengikuti Sasuke pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah mereka yang berada di dekat hutan pinggir desa, mereka langsung bergegas membuka pintu rumah karena hujan sudah mulai turun. Dan begitu menyadari kalau pintu itu tidak terkunci, baik Naruto maupun Sasuke langsung masuk dan menghambur ke ruang keluarga,

"Niichan!!"

"Niisan!!"

Mereka berdua memeluk Itachi yang sudah pulang itu.

"Semangat sekali." Itachi tersenyum dan membalas pelukan kedua adiknya itu, "apa hari ini menyenangkan?" tanyanya setelah menyuruh 2 anak itu duduk dengan benar.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "MENYENANGKAN!! Karena Niichan sudah pulang."

Itachi tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Naruto dengan sayang.

"Bagaimana dengan misinya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah—tidak bisa dibilang lancar, tapi cukup berjalan dengan baik."

Sasuke cemberut, "selalu saja kata-kata yang sulit. Apa susahnya sih bilang mudah atau susah."

"Kau ini tetap saja tidak sabaran." Itachi memberi 'dekopin' kecil di kening Sasuke yang mambuat pemuda cilik itu merengut dan Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi langsung diam karena Sasuke mendelik padanya.

Setelah itu mereka pun mengobrol santai dan menikmati hujan deras di luar rumah itu dengan secangkir teh panas dan sepiring biskuit. Hari yang sangat menyenangkan untuk melepaskan lelah.

"O iya, tadi aku bertemu dengan Iruka Sensei, ia bilang malam nanti akan mampir untuk masak makan malam disini," kata Itachi.

"Sungguh?!" Naruto memandang Itachi dengan mata berbinar, "Yeeeeiiii!! Masakan Iruka Sensei!!"

"Hei hei—apa itu? Kau mulai bosan dengan masakanku?" Itachi mengacak-acak rambut Naruto.

"Bukan begituuu—" Naruto tidak berusaha lepas, malah terkesan dia menikmatinya, "habiiiis—jarang banget makan masakannya Iruka Sensei yang super enak itu," katanya.

Itachi tersenyum, "ya sudah—kalau begitu sebaiknya kau mandi sekarang."

"OK!!" Naruto berdiri, "kau ga mandi sekalian, Sasuke?"

"Nanti saja. Kau duluan." Kata Sasuke yang asik memakan biskuit dan menonton televisi.

Naruto pun berlari ke kamar mandi dan pastinya menimbulkan suara gaduh yang luar biasa.

"Dasar, super berisik," Sasuke mengambil biskuitnya yang lain.

Itachi memandang adik kandungnya itu, "jangan terlalu ketus padanya."

"Dan Niisan jangan terlalu memanjakannya."

Itachi tertawa pelan dan mendekati Sasuke, "kau juga memanjakan dia dengan caramu sendiri 'kan?"

Sasuke cemberut tapi tidak bisa menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Ngomong-ngomong... tidak terjadi sesuatu 'kan selama aku pergi?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "tidak ada. Sejak kami jadi tim, yang berhubungan dengan kami cuma Kakashi Sensei dan Sakura saja. Dan sepertinya Naruto nyaman dengan mereka."

"Kebetulan sekali Jounin kalian itu Kakashi Senpai, kalian pasti bisa belajar banyak darinya. Dia itu shinobi yang luar biasa."

Sasuke diam sebentar, "aku tahu dia hebat, tapi—-aku sedikit tidak sreg dengan sikapnya yang 'semau gue' itu. Apa benar dia murid Yondaime Sama?"

"Kau tahu itu?" Itachi terkejut.

"Ya—Naruto yang beritahu aku. Katanya mereka bertemu waktu aku sakit dulu."

Itachi mencoba mengingat, "—ah, benar. Aku lupa."

"Jadi—dia benar murid Yondaime Sama?" Sasuke kembali pada topik.

Itachi menghela nafas sebentar dan mulai bercerita, "memang benar, dia adalah anak didik Minato Sama. Bersama 2 orang lainnya, satu dari klan kita, Uchiha Obito, dan seorang Kunoichi bernama Rin."

"Ada anggota Uchiha yang menjadi murid Yondaime Sama?" Sasuke tampak tertarik, "Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Tewas—dalam perang besar 5 negara shinobi belasan tahun silam. Yang kutahu—hanya Kakashi Senpai lah satu-satunya murid Minato Sama yang masih bertahan hingga sekarang."

"Lalu—bagaimana dengan Kunoichi itu?"

Itachi mengangkat bahunya, "entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu kabarnya, ada yang bilang kalau dia sudah meninggal, tapi ada juga yang bilang kalau dia mengasingkan diri. Kabarnya simpang siur, tapi memang tidak ada yang tahu keberadaanya, bahkan Kakashi Senpai."

"Ternyata ada cerita seperti itu."

"Ada cerita yang lebih menarik lagi." Kata Itachi. Kau mau tahu?"

"Apa?" Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasaran dalam suaranya.

Baru saja Itachi akan menceritakannya, Naruto keburu menyeruak masuk ke ruang keluarga itu.

"Hyaaaa!! Segaaaar!!" dia langsung duduk lagi di dekat Itachi.

"Jangan berkeliaran dengan rambut basah begitu," Itachi mengeringkan rambut Naruto dengan handuk yang tersampir di pundak anak itu.

"Niisan! Teruskan ceritanya!!" tuntut Sasuke.

Itu membuat Naruto ikut penasaran, "eee—cerita apaan?"

Itachi pun membuat preview singkat ceritanya barusan dan meneruskan lanjutannya, "jadi yang ku maksud cerita menarik tadi adalah tentang Kakashi Senpai..."

"Kenapa lagi dengan dia?" ada nada sarkasme dalam suara Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum, "aku yakin kalian penasaran kenapa Kakashi Senpai menutup mata sebelah kirinya."

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk bersamaan.

"Itu karena, mata kirinya adalah mata sharingan."

"SHARINGAN!!"

"Ya—sharingan."

"Ta—tapi kan, sharingan itu cuma bisa dimiliki oleh klan Uchiha seperti kita," kata Sasuke, "apa itu berarti Kakashi Sensei..."

"Bukan," Itachi memotong dugaan Sasuke, "sharingan milik Kakashi itu adalah hasil cangkokan. Dari Obito."

Sasuke dan Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "apa hal seperti itu mungkin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bisa saja, tapi sulit. Jika tidak sesuai, bukan mustahil kalau penerimanya bisa mati karena ketidak cocokan jenis chakra. Itu akan sangat sulit kalian pahami. Kasus Kakashi Senpai sangat spesial, karena bukan saja dia bisa beradaptasi dengan sharingan, dia bahkan bisa menggunakan kemampuan sharingan selihai anggota klan Uchiha."

"Hee—ternyata Kakashi Sensei itu hebat sekali ya?! Tidak menyangka." Naruto mengambil handuknya dari tangan Itachi.

Sasuke sempat terdiam cukup lama dan membuat Itachi bertanya,

"ada apa?"

Naruto pun ikut memandang Sasuke, "wajahmu seram begitu."

Sasuke memandang Itachi dengan wajah serius, "Niisan... kenapa... sampai saat ini aku belum juga memiliki sharingan sepertimu? Aku sudah 12 tahun, padahal Niisan memiliki sharingan saat berumur 5 tahun."

Itachi tersenyum dan mendekati Sasuke, "dengar ya, Sasuke! Aku sudah sering bilang padamu," Itachi merangkul pundak Sasuke, "sharingan itu bukanlah sesuatu hal yang bisa dipaksakan, sharingan akan datang padamu secara alami, saat untukmu akan tiba."

"Tapi—"

Protes Sasuke terpotong saat tiba-tiba Naruto 'menempel' padanya, "pasti akan datang kok. Sasuke tenang saja..."

Itachi menepuk kepala Sasuke, "biar bagaimana pun, kau tetap anggota Uchiha yang berharga."

Sasuke memandang kakaknya itu, "Niisan bicara apa... Uchiha 'kan... hanya kita berdua saja." Katanya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Karena itu kau berharga," lanjut Itachi, "nah—sebentar lagi Iruka Sensei datang, Sasuke, sebaiknya kau mandi, dan Naruto—cepat pakai bajumu, kalau tidak kau bisa masuk angin," dia menjitak pelan kepala Naruto yang hanya memakai celana pendek setelah mandi...

Lalu Iruka pun datang sekitar 1 jam kemudian, Naruto pun menyambut dengan antusias dan menawarkan diri, walau lebih terkesan mengacau di dapur. Maka Itachi pun dengan halus 'mengusir' Naruto keluar dan menyuruhnya menunggu bersama Sasuke—

"Waaaaiiii!! Stew buatan Iruka Sensei!! Pasti enaaak!!" Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangannya penuh semangat, "ITADAKIMASUUU!!"

"Pelan-pelan sedikit!" seru Sasuke sewot.

"Biarin!!"

"Sudah sudah!! Jangan malah bertengkar di meja makan, tidak sopan," Iruka memisahkan Sasuke dan Naruto, "makan yang benar!!"

Dan makan malam itu pun makin nikmat karena hujan masih turun dengan deras dan membuat udara dingin. Naruto pun makan dengan lahap meski sudah menghabiskan 2 mangkuk stew.

"Anu anuuu—apa Iruka Sensei menginap?" tanya Naruto.

"Ku rasa tidak, aku masih ada pekerjaan besok."

Naruto langsung cemberut, "akhir-akhir ini Iruka Sensei ga pernah menginap lagi," katanya lesu.

"Naruto benar, menginaplah di sini," dukung Itachi.

Iruka pun memandang wajah Naruto yang penuh harap itu, "baiklah—aku kalah. Aku menginap."

"ASIIIIK!!" Naruto pun langsung memeluk Iruka erat...

Dan malam pun menjelang, Naruto tidur bersama Iruka sementara Sasuke mengungsi ke kamar kakaknya.

"Heran—dia itu tetap saja menempel sama Iruka Sensei," kata Sasuke sambil mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama.

"Buat Naruto, Iruka Sensei itu 'ayah'. Cuma ia yang mendekati sosok ayah untuk Naruto." Itachi menggelar futon untuknya dan untuk Sasuke, "kau yang paling tahu itu 'kan? Lagipula kalian berdua sejak kecil 'kan memang dekat dengan Iruka Sensei."

Sasuke duduk di futon sambil memeluk bantalnya, "itu 'kan dulu, sekarang kami sudah besar—sudah tidak pantas untuk bermanja lagi."

"Siapa bilang? Orang dewasa saja masih butuh tempat untuk bermanja kok. Aku juga seperti itu."

Sasuke memandang kakaknya dengan sangsi, "—lalu dimana kakak bermanja?"

Itachi tersenyum, "kan ada kalian berdua—yang selalu memanjakan aku."

Wajah Sasuke berubah merah padam dalam sekejap, dia pun langsung menyembunyikan badan di balik selimutnya, "oyasumi!!" katanya cepat-cepat.

Itachi tertawa tertahan, "oyasumi—Sasuke Kun," dan dia pun ikut memejamkan matanya———

"—Naruto—Naruto ayo bangun!!" Sasuke menggucang tubuh Naruto yang masih pulas di bawah selimut.

"Mmm...5 menit lagi."

"Tidak ada 5 menit lagi!!" Sasuke melirik cemas pada Iruka yang juga masih pulas di sebelah Naruto, "kita punya misi khusus hari ini. Kau lupa?"

Mendengar itu kantuk Naruto hilang seketika dan dia pun langsung bangun, "kau benar. Tidak ada 5 menit lagi," dan bersama dengan Sasuke, mereka berjingkat meninggalkan kamar tanpa suara dan tidak membangunkan Iruka.

Lalu mereka menuju ke dapur yang masih gelap gulita. Wajar—karena ini masih jam 5 pagi. Masih ada 1 jam sebelum kakak mereka bangun.

"Baiklah," Sasuke meletakkan bungkusan kado yang mereka beli kemarin di meja, "kado sudah tersedia, sekarang tinggal bikin kejutannya saja. Apa yang mau kita masak untuk sarapan?"

Naruto melipat tangannya, "apa yaaa? Aku ga jago masak siii."

"Kau juga tahu kalau aku masak jadinya gimana." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya, "masakan yang mudah—anti gagal—dan cepat."

"Hmmm..."

Mereka berdua berpikir sambil berjalan berputar di dapur kecil itu. Untuk beberapa saat kemudian...

"Aaa!! Omelet Rice!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Itu satu-satunya masakan yang pernah kita buat waktu Niisan pergi. Dan..."

"Tidak pernah gagal," sambung Naruto.

Dan dengan semangat berlebih, mereka pun mulai untuk membuat sarapan. Segala jenis bahan dan bumbu sudah bertebaran di meja dapur itu...

"SELESAI!!"

Naruto dan Sasuke memandang puas pada 4 porsi omelet rice yang tersaji sempurna di meja di ruang keluarga, lengkap dengan 2 gelas susu dan 1 poci teh panas.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah tangga saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup, lalu suara percakapan khas pagi hari.

"Niisan dan Iruka Sensei sudah bangun, matikan lampunya!!"

Naruto pun mematikan lampu dan menutup pintu, lalu mereka berdua pun duduk manis di sisi meja yang berhadapan dengan pintu. Dan saat pintu itu terbuka lagi...

"Selamat Ulang Tahun!!" seru mereka berdua kompak.

Itachi dan Iruka tampak berdiri mematung di ambang pintu. Itachi sendiri terlihat benar-benar terkejut dengan ini semua...

"Sepertinya—kau lupa dengan hari ulang tahunmu sendiri, Itachi?" tanya Iruka.

"... sama sekali lupa."

"Dan mereka berhasil membuat kejutan ini untukmu." Iruka menyalakan lampu untuk Itachi, "nah—selamat ulang tahun, kalau begitu."

Itachi memandang wajah kedua adiknya dan tersenyum, "terima kasih, kalian berdua. Ini kejutan yang menyenangkan."

Lalu—mereka pun menyantap sarapan pagi yang lain dari biasanya itu...

"Ini—hadiah dari kami." Sasuke memberikan bungkusan kado pada Itachi.

Itachi membuka bungkusan kado itu, "sarung tangan yang bagus. Aku suka ini, terima kasih."

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan dan tersenyum puas———

"Baiklah—aku berangkat lebih dahulu." Kata Iruka yang sudah berpakaian lengkap, "terima kasih jamuannya. Sampai jumpa."

"Daaah—Iruka Sensei!!" Naruto melambai.

"Dan sekarang giliran kalian yang bersiap-siap. Waktu kalian hanya 30 menit." Itachi menyuruh 2 adiknya masuk.

"Aaah—percuma datang pagi-pagi, paling juga Kakashi Sensei belum datang." Kata Naruto.

"Tapi pastinya teman kalian yang lain sudah menunggu ;kan? Apa kalian tega membiarkan seorang gadis menunggu sendirian pagi-pagi? Itu 'kan tidak gentleman namanya."

Lalu—setelah berganti pakaian dan mempersiapkan bekal, Naruto dan Sasuke pun bersiap untuk berangkat.

"Niichan... hari ini ga ada misi keluar 'kan?" Naruto bertanya penuh harap.

Itachi mengangguk, "mungkin aku akan ada di desa selama beberapa hari. Jadi—aku bisa bersantai sebentar."

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "kami pergiii!!" dia pun berjalan penuh semangat.

"Dasar bocah," gerutu Sasuke, "sampai nanti, Niisan."

"Ah—sampai nanti."

Seperti yang di duga, cuma ada Sakura di tempat pertemuan mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke sudah maklum dengan itu.

"Oooiii—Sakura Chan!!" Naruto melambai penuh semangat pada rekan 1 timnya itu, "pagiii!!"

"Pagi—Sasuke Kun, Naruto. Bagaimana kejutan untuk Itachi San?"

"SUKSES BESAR!!" Naruto mengacungkan tanda peace dengan jarinya, "Niichan juga suka dengan hadiahnya—ini semua karena bantuan Sakura Chan. THANK YOU!!"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Sakura tersenyum sambil melirik Sasuke yang dari tadi belum bersuara.

Seperti biasa—mereka menunggu lebih dari 1 jam sebelum Kakashi menampakkan wujudnya, dan mereka bertiga pun sudah malas untuk berkomentar. Misi hari itu pun berjalan tanpa protes yang tidak perlu...

"Hhh—misi yang melelahkan." Sakura membenahi rambutnya yang acak-acakkan, "tapi hari ini kita pulang 1 jam lebih awal."

"Berarti misinya sukses!!" kata Naruto.

Kakashi tersenyum melihat 3 anak didiknya itu, "kalau kalian terus semangat begitu—sebentar lagi aku bisa ambilkan misi C untuk kalian," katanya.

"EEEHH!! SUNGGUHAN!!" Naruto memandang Kakashi penuh harap, Sakura juga. Sasuke juga—meski tipis sekali tampak di wajahnya.

"Ya—tapi kalian masih harus bersabar sebentar lagi." Kakashi tersenyum, "nah—sampai besok kalau begitu," dan dia pun segera menghilang.

Saat itu, mata Naruto menangkap sesuatu yang jatuh tepat pada waktu Kakashi menghilang. Dia pun mengambilnya...

"Ini 'kan..." Naruto memandang benda di tangannya.

"Naruto! Ada apa?"

Dengan segera dia menyembunyikan apa yang ada di tangannya dari Sasuke, "e—enggak ada apa-apa kok. Beneran!!" Naruto nyengir, "eee—sa-Sasuke antar Sakura Chan dulu ya."

"HEE!! Kau mau kemana?" Sasuke berusaha mencegah Naruto yang berlari meninggalkan dia.

"Aku mau pergi sebentar!! Nanti aku pulang sendiri!!" Naruto melambai sekenanya pada Sasuke dan berlari makin kencang.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "dasar!! Seenaknya sendiri."

"Ada apa, Sasuke Kun?"

"Entahlah." Sasuke berkacak pinggang, "ya sudah—ayo pulang."

"EEE!! Sasuke Kun mau mengantarku pulang?!" Sakura nyaris berteriak karena senang dan dia pun melangkah riang di belakang Sasuke.

Sementara itu, Naruto memacu langkahnya menuju ke makam orang tuanya dan sampai di sana, dugaannya benar. Naruto pn langsung bersembunyi di balik pepohonan.

"Ternyata benar—Kakashi Sensei yang meletakkan bunga biru itu." Naruto mengintip Kakashi yang sedang berdiri di depan makam batu itu, lalu dia melihat kelopak bunga biru yang sejak tadi dia genggam erat-erat.

"Kenapa baru sekarang Kakashi Sensei meletakkan bunga biru di sana?" Naruto mengintip lagi. Dia melihat Kakashi melepaskan tanda ninjanya dan berlutut di depan makam itu. Naruto memincingkan matanya, dan berkat ketajaman matanya, dia berhasil melihat kalau mata kiri Kakashi memang adalah mata sharingan seperti milik Itachi.

"Ternyata benar... mata sharingan. Kakashi Sensei hebat..." desis Naruto.

Dan dia pun tetap disana sampai Kakashi pergi. Setelah itu dia pun 'menghadap' orang tuanya, "—kaget. Ternyata Kakashi Sensei sering kemari. Yang menaruh bunga biru juga dia. Benar-benar kaget." Naruto tersenyum, "kalau begitu—lain kali aku bawakan bunga biru juga, ya?! Habis—Otousan dan Okaasan sepertinya senang."

Naruto duduk di rerumputan dan menikmati hembusan angin sore itu...

"Lho—Naruto? Kau ada di sini?"

Naruto menoleh dan melihat Itachi sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa wadah air.

"Niichan!"

"Sasuke mana?" Itachi menaruh wadah air itu di dekat makam.

"Mengantar Sakura Chan pulang." Naruto berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya.

Itachi pun lalu memulai ziarahnya, selesai menuangkan air dan berdoa, Itachi memandang rangkaian bungan biru di makam itu, "kau yang membawanya?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Kakashi Sensei. Aku juga baru tahu tadi."

"Oh—kau kemari bersama Kakashi Senpai?"

Naruto menggeleng, "kebetulan saja aku tahu," katanya, memilih untuk tidak bilang kalau dia menguntit Jounin nya itu, "Niichan tadi habis dari makam keluarga juga?"

"Iya—terus aku kemari. Sudah lama juga aku tidak berziarah." Itachi membawa lagi wadah airnya yang sudah kosong, "kau mau pulang sama-sama?"

"Umm—pasti." Naruto mengangguk mantap dan mengikuti kakaknya itu...

"Darimana saja kalian!!"

Itachi dan Naruto bengong melihat Sasuke berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di depan pagar rumah mereka.

"Kau ini kenapa? Seperti istri yang memergoki suaminya selingkuh saja." Itachi menepuk kepala Sasuke yang cemberut, "aku baru ziarah dan bertemu dengan Naruto."

Sasuke mendelik pada Naruto, "kenapa tidak bilang? Main kabur begitu."

Naruto nyengir sekenanya, "maaf—ini juga tidak direncanakan kok," dia ngeloyor masuk ke dalam rumah.

Itachi mengajak Sasuke masuk juga ke rumah, "lain kali kita ziarah sama-sama."

"Telat." Sasuke masuk duluan meninggalkan Itachi.

"Ya ampun—benar-benar masih anak kecil." Dan dia pun menutup pagar rumah sebelum masuk ke dalam.

#

"HACHUUU!!" Naruto bersin luar biasa keras dan membuat Sasuke, yang sedang asik membaca di sebelahnya, terkejut, "dingiiiiiin!!" Naruto merapatkan mantelnya.

"Kau ini—kalau sakit, tiduran di kamar! Jangan malah nonton TV!!" Sasuke meletakkan bukunya, "ayo!! Kalau kau tidak sembuh besok—misi kita dibatalkan, tahu!!"

Naruto menurut dan naik ke kamarnya dibantu Sasuke.

Sasuke menggelar futon dan menyuruh Naruto tidur, "aku buatkan bubur dulu. Kau—di sini—tidur!! Mengerti?!"

"Iiiyaaaa..." Naruto langsung rebahan dan menyelimuti badannya.

Setelah memastikan kalau Naruto sudah tidur, Sasuke pun turun ke dapur dan mulai membuat bubur. Saat itu, pintu rumahnya terketuk, "Yaa—" dia membersihkan tangannya dan membuka pintu, rupanya Sakura yang datang.

"Sore, Sasuke Kun. Maaf mengganggu." Sakura tersenyum.

"Ah—tidak. Masuklah!" Sasuke menyuruh gadis itu masuk, "ada apa?" tanyanya setelah mempersilahkan Sakura duduk di ruang keluarganya.

"Naruto bagaimana?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Cuma demam sedikit."

"Syukurlah." Sakura tampak lega, ini—aku bawakan makanan untuknya," dia memberikan wadah makan yang dia bawa pada Sasuke.

"Maaf merepotkan." Sasuke menerima wadah itu, "kau mau menjenguknya? Dia ada di kamar."

"Uunn—baiklah. Kasihan juga kalau sendirian," Sakura berdiri, "aku sudah mengompresnya?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Ya sudah—biar aku saja." Sakura mengambil baskom dari dapur dan mengisinya dengan air hangat, "baiklah—aku ke atas ya..."

"Tolong ya..." dan Sasuke pun hendak kembali ke dapur, tapi tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu yang penting dan itu—tidak boleh sampai di ketahui Sakura, "celaka!!" Sasuke langsung kleuar dari dapr dan menuju ke tangga, "Sakura!!"

Sakura yang hendak membuka pintu kamar tersentak kaget, "a—ada apa, Sasuke Kun?"

Sasuke buru-buru naik, "maaf—ku rasa... sebaiknya kau tolong aku untuk masak bubur saja. Aku—aku tidak begitu bisa memasak," katanya cepat-cepat, "la—lagipula aku harus mengganti bajunya."

Sakura bengong sebentar, tapi dia tidak curiga, "baiklah—aku akan buatkan bubur yang enak," dia pun menyerahkan baskomnya pada Sasuke dan turun ke bawah.

Sasuke menghela nafas lega, "Hhhh—hampir saja," lalu Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintu. Dia menaruh baskom itu di dekat Naruto kemudian dia memandang ke meja belajar tempat foto Naruto dan orang tuanya berada.

Sasuke mengambil foto itu dan menyimpannya di laci meja. Sejak dulu—Naruto tidak pernah mau kalau teman-temannya tahu kalau dia anak dari Yondaime. Dan sampai saat ini—rahasia itu rapat tersimpan kecuali pada orang dewasa di desa yang setahu Sasuke, tidak pernah menganggap Naruto sebagai anak dari Hokage generasi ke empat itu...

"Sa—suke?"

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Naruto, "kenapa bangun lagi? Kepalamu pusing?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Sasuke mengeluarkan handuk kecil dari lemari pakaian dan mengompres kening Naruto yang panas luar biasa, "tidurlah! Sakura sedang membuat bubur di bawah."

"... Sakura Chan... datang?"

"Iya. Makanya—kau harus cepat sembuh supaya dia tidak cemas."

Naruto mengangguk dan kembali tidur.

Sasuke melihat kalender, bulan November sudah hampir berakhir, tapi kakak mereka belum pulang dari misinya. Sudah hampir 1 bulan penuh...

Lamunan Sasuke berakhir saat pintu kamar itu terbuka, Sakura masuk membawa semangkuk bubur dan segelas susu hangat.

"Thanks." Sasuke membawakan nampan itu dan menaruhnya di meja, "duduklah."

Sakura duduk di dekat Sasuke, "kelihatannya dia makin parah saja. Padahal sudah 2 hari dia sakit."

"Cuma karena perubahan cuaca saja. Apalagi—musim gugur kali ini memang dingin."

"Hmm—Naruto lemah ya sama perubahan cuaca."

"Begitulah." Kata Sasuke, meski dia tahu pasti penyebabnya bukan karena perubahan udara.

"Kelihatannya tidurnya pulas, kalau begitu aku pulang saja, takut mengganggu." Sakura berdiri lagi, "Sasuke Kun juga jangan sampai sakit, ya!"

Sasuke ikut berdiri dan mengantar Sakura sampai ke pintu depan, "Sakura..."

"Ya?"

Sasuke diam sebentar, "—itu—buburnya... 'ma kasih."

Sakura tersenyum dengan pipinya yang memerah, "sama-sama. Nah—sampai besok, Sasuke Kun." Sakura melambai ringan dan meninggalkan rumah itu.

Sasuke masuk lagi dan melihat jam, sudah jam 5 sore ternyata, udara musim gugur yang menusuk membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk mandi saja dengan air panas...

Sedang enak-enaknya berendam dalam ofuro, Sasuke dikejutkan suara teriakan Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke melompat keluar dan menyambar handuknya. Dengan langkah secepat yang dia bisa, Sasuke menuju ke kamarnya. Di sana dia melihat Naruto berteriak kesakitan dan mencengkram perutnya erat.

"Naruto!! Naruto tenanglah!!" Sasuke memeluk tubuh Naruto yang meronta-ronta, "tidak apa—tenang, aku disini..."

Airmata membasahi wajah Naruto yang pucat menahan sakit, "sa—Sasuke..."

"Iya—ini aku... ini aku..." Sasuke menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto, "sudah sudah—jangan menangis..."

Masih merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, Naruto memeluk Sasuke, "jangan pergi—ku mohon..."

"Siapa yang pergi? Aku tidak pergi... tidurlah lagi!" Sasuke merebahkan Naruto yang masih sesenggukan, "tidak apa—tidurlah..." dia melepaskan tangan Naruto yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

Butuh beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Naruto tenang dan kembali tidur. Sasuke membenahi selimutnya dan segera berpakaian. Lalu dia pun duduk diam di sebelah Naruto, tidak beranjak hingga hari menjelang malam...

"Sasuke—Sasuke—"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sasuke pun membuka matanya, "... Iruka Sensei..." dia bangun dan mengucek matanya, rupanya dia tertidur.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau tidur begini." Iruka menegakkan badan Sasuke, "bagaimana Naruto?"

Sasuke menguap sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Iruka, "sekarang sudah lebih baik. Tadi—ku rasa dia kesakitan lagi karena segel Kyubi. Pagi tadi demamnya juga parah."

Iruka memeriksa suhu tubuh Naruto, masih panas, tapi ini masih normal untuk orang demam, "sudah minum obatnya?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "tadi langsung dia muntahkan. Sampai sekarang belum makan maupun minum obat."

"Di dapur aku lihat ada bubur dan lauk, kau yang masak?"

"Bukan. Tadi Sakura kemari dan membawakan lauk. Tapi belum tersentuh sama sekali." Sasuke mengucek matanya yang masih berat.

Iruka berdiri, "aku panaskan dulu makanannya. Bangunkan Naruto, biar bagaimana dia juga harus makan."

Sasuke mengangguk. Setelah Iruka keluar, dia melihat jam wekernya sudah menunjukkan jam 8 malam. Langit kelam tampak di balik kaca jendela kamarnya. Setelah dia melek 100, barulah dia membangunkan Naruto...

"Yak—ini makan malam untukmu." Iruka membawa semangkuk bubur untuk Naruto yang baru saja terbangun, "setelah makan, minum obat. Aku tidak mau dengar kau menolak."

Naruto menerima mangkuk berisi bubur yang tampak lezat itu, "Itadakimasu!" katanya lesu dan mulai memakan bubur itu.

Iruka menyentuh kening Naruto, "apa tadi segel itu bereaksi lagi?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Besok kita ke tempat Sandaime, ya?! Beliau harus tahu."

Naruto menggeleng, "kakek pasti sibuk. Aku tidak mau menyusahkannya."

Iruka menghela nafas, "baiklah. Tapi kau harus istirahat, besok juga tetap di tempat tidur!"

"Eee—tapi 'kan besok ada misiii..." Naruto menggigit sendoknya.

"Aku sudah bilang sama Kakashi Sensei. Dia bilang misi sudah dipindah ke tim lain. Dan dia juga bilang kalau dia mau kau istirahat sampai pulih."

Naruto menunduk, "hhh—gara-gara aku tim 7 jadi kehilangan 1 misi."

Iruka menepuk pundak Naruto, "tidak ada masalah dengan itu. Kau tahu, statistik tim 7 masih berada jauh di atas tim Gennin baru lainnya. Jadi—lewat 1 atau 2 misi tidak berpengaruh, sebentar lagi kalian juga akan mendapat misi C," hiburnya.

"Sungguh?" Naruto memandang tidak percaya pada Iruka, "tapi Sasuke bilang Gennin belum boleh mengambil misi C."

"Seperti yang kubilang, kalian tim istimewa, Hokage Sama sendiri yang memilih kalian. Jadi—kalian juga punya tanggung jawab yang besar," Iruka tersenyum, "tapi sebelum itu semua—kau harus sembuh dulu, baru bisa menjalankan misi lagi. OK?"

Akhirnya Naruto tersenyum, "baiklah—besok aku pasti sembuh!! Jadi lusa—sudah bisa menjalankan misi lagi!!" serunya semangat.

Iruka tersenyum, "itu baru Naruto. Nah—habiskan buburmu!!"

Selesai makan, Sasuke membereskan piring-piringnya dan segera naik ke kamarnya, dan dia pun lega melihat Naruto sudah terlihat lebih sehat.

"Oou—Sasuke!!" Naruto nyengir begitu melihat Sasuke.

"Apanya yang 'ou'?" Sasuke duduk di sebelah Iruka dan melihat kalau mangkuk bubur tadi sudah bersih, obatnya juga sudah diminum.

"Karena Sasuke sudah datang, aku mau bersih-bersih dan langsung pulang." Iruka berdiri.

"Eee—tidak menginap?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kecewa.

"Maaf—aku harus kembali ke akademi, masih banyak pekerjaan. Besok aku kemari lagi."

Naruto cemberut.

"Kau jelek kalau begitu," goda Iruka, "sampai besok anak-anak! Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, Iruka Sensei." Sahut Sasuke dan Naruto bebarengan.

"Hhh—Iruka Sensei ga nginap. Nyebelin." Naruto tiduran lagi dan menutup separuh wajahnya dengan selimut, "Niichan kapan pulang, yaaa..."

"Mana aku tahu," Sasuke mengeluarkan futon dari dalam lemari dan menatanya di samping Naruto, "misi A memang biasanya waktu lama 'kan? Jangan manja begitu."

Naruto melirik Sasuke, "jahaaat."

Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya dan berbaring nyaman, "oyasumi."

"... oyasumi."

"Syukurlah kalau kau sudah sembuh, Naruto." Sakura datang lagi keesokan harinya sambil membawa sekeranjang apel merah segar.

"Maaf ya—jadi bikin Sakura Chan cemas." Naruto nyengir dan menyambar sebutir apel.

"Tidak masalah—anggap saja dapat libur," kata Sakura, "tadi Kakashi Sensei bilang kalau besok kita belum melaksanakan misi dulu. Sensei bilang dia ingin berlatih dan melihat perkembangan kita."

"Begitu ya—latihan, ya... dipikir-pikir aku juga jarang latihan sendiri di rumah, Sasuke tuh yang rajin latihan." Naruto menggigit apel itu sebesar yang dia bisa.

"Kenapa suaramu meledek begitu?" Sasuke muncul dari dapur sambil membawa minuman dan makanan ringan, "memangnya salah kalau aku berlatih?"

"Bukannya gitu, habis—kamu kalo latihan kaya orang kesurupan!!" Naruto menyambar seb\gelas susu hangat yang di bawa Sasuke.

Sasuke meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa di meja dan duduk, "jam berapa kita kumpul?"

"Sebelum matahari terbit di lapangan latihan selatan. Katanya kita juga tidak boleh sarapan dan membawa perlengkapan kunai dan shuriken. Tapi masih boleh bawa bento, kok."

"Latihan survival ya? Ada-ada saja." Sasuke menyalakan TV.

Sejenak suasana hanya diisi suara dari TV yang menyiarkan acara lawak yag isinya tidak begitu dimengerti oleh tiga anak sebaya itu. Angin musim gugur yang masuk ke dalam ruangan membuat semua serempak memasukkan kaki mereka dalam kotatsu yang bekerja sebelum waktunyaJ.

"Jadi ngantuk," Naruto tepar di atas meja, "kita ngapaiiin gitu, yuk. Daripada bosaaaan."

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya, "benar juga. Kita main kartu saja, daripada bengong," dia berdiri, "kau bisa?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

"Tenang saja, aku sering kok bermain kartu dengan teman-temanku." Jawab Sakura PD.

Lalu Sasuke mengambil kartu dari dalam laci dan segera memulai permainan. Dan entah karena bosan atau memang tidak ada kerjaan, permainan kartu itu berlanjut hingga ular tangga, monopoli hingga halma. Dan tidak terasa, hari pun berubah senja...

"Sudah jam segini—aku harus pulang," Sakura berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya, "maaf mengganggu lama."

"Tidak sama sekali," seru Naruto, "makasih ya sudah menjenguk ku."

"Jadi kita bertemu lagi besok pagi. Bye bye!!" Sakura pun meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Berdua lagi dengan Sasuke," Naruto menutup pintu geser yang menghubungkan ruang keluarga itu dengan halaman belakang, "aku lapaaaar... makan yuuuk!!"

"Masih sore begini—aku buatkan pancake saja, ya?!"

"OKEEE!!" Naruto nyengir senang, "PANCAKE PAKAI SIRUP MAPLE!!"

"B'RISIK!!"

Saat Sasuke sedang berkutat di dapur, Naruto duduk manis sambil menonton TV, sesekali dia melirik ke dapur, berharap kalau pancakenya sudah matang, tapi yang dia dapat cuma pelototan dari Sasuke. Berusaha sabar, Naruto menyambar komik dan membacanya, meski dia sudah hafal isinya.

Tak seberapa lama, pintu depan rumah terbuka. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto mengira Iruka lah yang datang, tapi rupanya...

"Aku sudah pulang."

Begitu mendengar suara Itachi, Naruto langsung melempar komiknya dan bergegas ke depan. Melihat kakaknya disana, dia pun langsung melompat memeluknya, "Niichan SUDAH PULAANG!!"

Itachi terhuyung merasakan beban Naruto yang menyergapnya, "aduduh—sudah sudah..." Itachi menurunkan Naruto, "mana Sasuke?"

"Aku di dapur!" seru Sasuke.

"Bikin pancake," sambung Naruto.

Itachi pasrah saat dia ditarik Naruto masuk ke ruang keluarga, "aku dengar dari Iruka Sensei, katanya kau habis sakit lagi, ya?"

"Iya. Tapi sudah sembuh kok. Nih—aku sudah segar bugar." Naruto duduk di dekat Itachi yang sedang melepas jaket kerjanya.

"Sekarang segar bugar—2 hari kemarin sudah seperti mayat hidup saja," sela Sasuke dari dapur.

Itachi memberi isyarat supaya Naruto duduk di depannya, "kemarikan tanganmu!"

Naruto menurut.

Itachi pun memeriksa keadaan Naruto lewat aliran chakra-nya, "sepertinya—sedikit demi sedikit Kyubi mulai memerobos segel itu. Kau harus melatih pengontrolan chakra lebih serius lagi."

"Eeee—tapi 'kan tapi 'kan—aku lemah banget kalau di suruh mengontrol chakra."

"Makanya—sudah ku bilang latihan itu penting!!" Sasuke mematikan kompornya dan membawa 1 piring penuh pancake dan 3 piring kosong ke ruang keluarga yang lebih sering berfungsi ganda sebagai ruang makan itu, "mulai besok kau latihan denganku!!"

Naruto cemberut, "latihan ala Sasuke itu seperti latihan militer. Ga kenal ampun." Naruto mengambil 2 buah pancake skaligus dan memakannya di piringnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana pun, latihan chakra itu hal dasar untuk shinobi. Karena aku dapat libur beberapa hari—aku bisa menemani kalian latihan." Itachi ikut memakan pancake itu.

"Tapi besok kami ada latihan pagi dengan Kakashi Sensei," kata Sasuke, "jadi mulai lusa saja. Besok, Niisan bisa istirahat. Pasti capek 'kan?"

"Sasuke benar. Besok Niichan tidur saja sampai puas," sahut Naruto.

Itachi tersenyum, "baiklah—sebenarnya aku juga capeknya setengah mati."

"Tumben ngaku kalo capek? Biasanya selalu bilang 'ga masalah—ga capek kok'," Naruto menirukan Itachi.

Itachi tertawa, "masa iya aku begitu?"

"Selalu bilang seperti itu, setiiap pulang dari misi yang panjang," sahut Sasuke sambil beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Itachi.

"Mengambil futon. Bocah itu pasti mau tidur bertiga di sini," kata Sasuke cuek.

Tapi Naruto malah nyengir senang, "iyeeeeei!! Tidur bertigaaa!!" Dia melompat berdiri, "Niichan tunggu disini ya! Biar aku dan Sasuke yang mengambil futon-nya."

Maka kedua anak sebaya itu pun naik keatas untuk mengambil futon dan segera turun kembali. Itachi sudah menyingkirkan kotatsu di tengah ruangan dan membantu menata futon di ruangan itu...

Keesokan harinya Naruto berangkat dengan semangat yang meledak-ledak, Sasuke cuma bisa pasrah mengikutinya dari belakang, dia tidak mau buat pekara di pagi buta begini...

"Ada bento buatan Niichan—" dendang Naruto, "akhirnya bisa makan masakan Niichan yang ueeeenak."

"_Brisik!!"_ gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Begitu mereka tiba di tempat perjanjian, masih belum ada siapa-siapa, tapi baik Sasuke maupun Naruto, mereka tidak pernah berharap ada Kakashi yang sedang berdiri menunggu mereka, karena selama hampir setengah tahun ini, merekalah yang menunggu Kakashi.

"Sakura Chan juga belum datang, ya?!" Naruto meletakkan tasnya di pasak kayu yang berjajar 3 di lapangan itu.

Sasuke memandang sekeliling, kabut tebal masih menyelimuti tempat itu. Sesekali terdengar suara gesekan dedaunan yang tertiup angin, "_damainya..._"

Tak lama kemudian, akhirnya Sakura datang dan langsung menghampiri mereka berdua, "'met pagi. Maaf aku telat," katanya.

"Tidak lebih telat dari si Kakashi kok." Kata Sasuke datar.

Naruto nyengir, "Sakura Chan, hari ini kelihatan semangat sekali, ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil jongkok dan memainkan rerumputan.

"Masa iya aku kelihatan semangat? Perasaan biasa saja kok," Sakura memegang kedua pipinya.

"Aah—Sakura Chan asti semangat karena bisa menjalankan misi dengan Sasuke 'kan?" goda Naruto.

Wajah Sakura total berubah merah, dia melirik Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak tampak peduli pada pembicaraan itu, "i—itu juga sih, tapi—aku juga senang kok karena kita bisa bersama lagi. Libur lama itu ternyata membosankan. Dan aku juga senang karena kau sudah sembuh, Naruto." Sakura tersenyum.

Naruto memandang Sakura tanpa berkedip.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura heran, "ada yang salah?"

Naruto tersadar dan buru-buru berdiri, "enggak kok. Enggak ada yang salah," ujarnya sambil nyengir.

"O—ya sudah, kalau begitu aku ke sana dulu ya," Sakura pun meninggalkan Naruto dan menghampiri Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan ada di tepi sungai.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih diam di tempatnya...

Setelah dengan –berusaha- sabar menunggu, akhirnya Kakashi menampakkan wujudnya di depan ketiga anak itu. Matahari sudah tinggi dan kabut sudah lenyap. Sasuke memperkirakan sekarang sudah hampir jam 11 siang...

Latihan survival hari itu pun dimulai, tapi sebelumnya, masing-masing bentou yang mereka bawa, disandera oleh Kakashi,

"Anggap saja ini tawanan yang harus kalian selamatkan dariku. Kalau ada salah satu dari kalian yang bisa mengambilnya dariku, aku akan beri kalian hadiah."

"Cih—kau pikir kami anak kecil?" seru Sasuke ketus.

Tapi reaksi sebaliknya malah datang dari Naruto yang bertanya penuh semangat, "apa—apa? Hadiahnya apa?"

Sakura tertawa tertahan, "sepertinya Naruto senang sekali tuh, dapat hadiah."

"Payah—dasar bocah," gerutu Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak didengar Naruto.

"Baiklah baiklah—berhenti bertengkar dan kita mulai latihan ini." Kakashi meletakkan 3 wadah bentou itu di dekat tiang kayu pasak, "kalau tidak mau kelaparan sampai malam, seriuslah menghadapiku." Kakashi mengeluarkan buku Icha Icha Paradise nya, "—Mulai!!"

Serempak pada aba-aba itu, ketiga Gennin itu pun menghilang dari hadapan Kakashi, berusaha menghilangkan hawa keberadaan mereka.

"Hmm—mereka sudah lebih berkembang dari latihan pertama dulu," Kakashi membolak-balik halaman buku favoritnya itu.

Sebuah kunai tiba-tiba meluncur ke arah Kakashi, tapi itu bisa dielakkannya dengan mudah sambil membaca. Berikut serangan shuriken dan kunai pun menuju ke arahnya, tapi itu sama sekali tidak berarti di hadapan Jounin itu.

"_Sial—seperti biasa, dia itu kuat,_" Sasuke mengintip dari balik rimbunnya semak belukar di wilayah itu. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, dia pun menemukan Naruto dan Sakura ada di dekatnya, Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dan kedua rekannya itu membalas, tanda mengerti isyarat darinya.

Naruto segera membentuk 'in' dan membuat kagebunshin sebanyak yang dia mampu di hadapan Kakashi, "Sensei—aku akan membebaskan tawanan itu!!," kata semua bunshin yang jumlahnya puluhan itu, "tidak akan ku biarkan masakan Niichan jatuh ketanganmu!!" Lanjutnya dengan lagak sok jagoan.

Sasuke menepuk keningnya frustasi, Sakura tertawa pelan kegelian melihat tingkah Naruto. Kakashi bengong sebentar dan langsung melanjutkan bacanya, jelas itu membuat mesin Naruto panas...

"Uuuuggghh!! Awas yaaaa!! Aku serang ,nih!!" dan puluhan Naruto itu pun menerjang ke arah Kakashi.

Tapi biar bagaimanapun, Jounin pembimbing mereka itu terlalu kuat untuk dilawan man to man, dalam sekejab, seluruh bunshin Naruto pun menghilang tak bersisa.

Naruto yang asli menyilangkan tangannya, tanda dia sudah nyerah.

Giliran Sasuke yang maju, karena dia sama sekali tidak menguasai kagebunshin no jutsu, dia milih menantang dengan taijutsu.

"Hoo—kau belum kapok, Sasuke Kun?" Kakashi melirik sekilas pada Sasuke dan kembali membaca.

Sasuke menggenggam kunai miliknya dan segera memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang, "kali ini aku tidak akan kalah!!"

Tapi seperti biasa, Kakashi masih jauh lebih hebat dari siapapun di sana.

Sedang kan Sakura saat itu, dia diam mengawasi pertarungan sengit guru murid itu dari atas pohon, tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di otaknya, dia pun turun dari dahan pohon itu dan memanggil Naruto.

"Ada apa, Sakura Chan?"

"Aku punya ide." Sakura pun membisikkan idenya pada Naruto, "... kau bisa tidak buat yang begitu?"

Naruto nyengir lebar, "Sakura Chan benar-benar pintar. Ayo kita mulai."

"Kalian benar-benar berkembang pesat," Kakashi memandang puas pada 3 anak didiknya yang sedang menikmati bentou mereka, "praktek kerja sama tim kalian benar-benar sempurna," dia tersenyum.

"Ini semua karena ide Sakura Chan. Benar-benar ide yang brilian," Naruto memakan bentou nya penuh suka cita.

"Tidak juga, aku hanya pemikir. Naruto dan Sasuke Kun pelaksananya."

"Justru itu," sela Kakashi, "kalian paham bahwa tidak semua anggota harus maju dalam 1 tim. Ada peran masing-masing dlam tim untuk membuat misi berjalan dengan baik. Sakura bertindak sebagai otak dari tim, lalu Sasuke berfungsi sebagai pengalih perhatian karena kemampuannya paling tinggi untuk menghadang langkah musuh, dan Naruto, dengan kagebunshin nya bergerak sebagai pelacak dan pengumpul informasi juga keadaan wilayah. Dengan menggabungkan 3 unsur itu kalian sudah berhasil membebaskan 'sandera' dariku." Kakashi berdiri tegap di depan 3 anak itu,

"dengan begini—kalian ku anggap sudah memiliki kualitas dan kuantitas untuk menjalankan misi tingkat C dan B."

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Future

M I R A I

Oretachi No Monogatari

(Our's Tales)

**CHAPTER 2 : Future**

"Makan malam sudah siap. Sasuke, tolong panggilkan Naruto," Itachi membawa masakan yang dia buat ke ruang tengah dan menatanya di atas meja.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke lantai 2, ke kamarnya, "oi Naruto," dia membuka pintu kayu itu, "makan malam sudah..." ucapannya terpotong saat itu.

Di dalam kamar, Naruto sedang duduk di depan jendela kamar itu. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang istimewa, tapi entah kenapa, Sasuke jadi terdiam di ambang pintu yang terbuka sia-sia itu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto berdiri dan dia menjulurkan separuh tubuhnya ke luar jendela, itu membuat Sasuke langsung tersadar dan menariknya kembali,

"Usuratonkachi!!" Sasuke meraih lengan Naruto dan menariknya sekuat tenaga, alhasil mereka berdua jatuh dengan suksesnya ke tatami.

"Adududuh!! Sasuke!! Apaan sih!!" Protes Naruto yang jatuh menimpa Sasuke.

Sasuke menyingkirkan Naruto dari atasnya dan duduk, "kau itu yang apa-apaan? Kenapa mengeluarkan badanmu dari jendela? Bahaya tahu!!"

"Aku cuma mau melihat langit—hujan sepertinya akan turun." Dan seperti kata Naruto, mendadak hujan turun dengan derasnya, "tuh kan..." Naruto nyengir, tapi itu hanya sekejap. Wajahnya berubah kaget saat melihat wajah Sasuke saat ini, "anu—maaf kalau aku bikin kamu kaget... tapi—jangan nagis donk!"

Sasuke menghindar saat Naruto hendak menghapus airmatanya yang jatuh bercucuran, "makanya jangan bertindak aneh-aneh!!" serunya jengkel sekaligus malu.

Naruto tersenyum dan memeluk Sasuke, "iya maaf—ga dua kali deh. Sudah yaaa..." dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke.

Saat itu Naruto melihat kakaknya sedang berdiri heran di depan pintu kamar, "Niichan..."

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, "padahal cuma aku suruh memanggil untuk makan malam, kenapa kalian malah berpelukan di lantai begitu sih? Ada apa?"

"Oh ini? Sasuke ni..."

"Ga ada apa-apa!!" mendadak Sasuke berdiri, wajahnya sudah kembali seperti semula, "aku mau makan," dan dia pun buru-buru meninggalkan kamar itu.

Itachi memandang Naruto dengan kebingungan, "kenapa dia? Kalian bertengkar?"

Naruto menggeleng, "enggak kok. Cuma sedikit—salah paham?"

Itachi menghela nafas, "ya sudah—ayo makan! Nanti keburu dingin."

Usai makan malam, Naruto langsung memanjakan diri dengan berendam dalam ofuro yang berisi air hangat, sementara, Sasuke memilih untuk curhat pada Itachi...

"jadi itu masalahnya tadi?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "kadang aku takut—dia... bisa jadi begitu 'jauh' dariku. Padahal dia sedekat ini," Sasuke menunduk lesu, "beberapa hari ini aku terus mimpi buruk."

"Mimpi?"

"... aku mimpi—kalau Naruto pergi... dari kita... jauh... Aku takut, Niisan!!"

"Sssh," Itachi merangkul Sasuke, "itu hanya kekhawatiranmu saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Yakinlah!"

Meski sudah begitu, Sasuke tidak bisa menghapus bayang-bayang mimpi yang begitu nyata untuknya itu.

"Jangan buat dia mencemaskanmu," Itachi tersenyum menenangkan adiknya, "selama kita bersama dengannya, tidak akan ada apa-apa. Kau juga, pasti akan menjaganya 'kan?"

Sasuke menangguk, "itu pasti."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan. Kalau perlu, ikat saja tanganmu dengannya, dijamin dia tidak akan hilang."

"NIISAN!! KENAPA MALAH BERCANDA!!" Sasuke memukul lengan kakaknya, "aku serius tahu."

Itachi tertawa, "maaf maaf—habis tidak biasanya kau sampai 'down' begini," Itachi sengaja tidak menghindar dari 'luapan kejengkelan' Sasuke.

Tak lama Naruto pun nongol di ruangan itu, "hayo ada apa ini? Senang-senang ga ngajak aku." Dia melompat duduk di antara Itachi dan Sasuke, "kenapa Niichan ketawa sampai segitunya sih?"

"Ah? Ini? Tanya saja sama Sasuke. Kadang dia itu bisa jadi sangat menggemaskan." Kata Itachi senang.

Wajah Sasuke berubah merah seperti tomat matang, dia pun langsung berdiri, "aku mau mandi!!" suaranya agak keras dan terasa sekali kalau sedang jengkel. Dengan sengaja membuat suara dalam setiap langkahnya, Sasuke masuk dalam kamar mandi.

"Ya ampun—dia kesambet ya? Dari tadi tingkahnya aneh." Naruto mengeringkan rambutnya, "dia kenapa sih?"

Itachi berdehem untuk menghentikan tawanya, "tidak apa—anak seusia kalian memang suka berlaku aneh-aneh 'kan?!"

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung mendelik pada Itachi.

"_Waduh—aku salah bicara, ya?_´" Itachi membekap mulutnya sendiri.

"Jadi maksud Niichan aku juga aneh, gitu?" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

Melihat itu, Itachi jadi kesulitan menahan tawanya, dan dia pun terkikik kegelian melihat wajah Naruto yang makin membulat seperti balon.

"NIICHAN JAHAAAAAAT!!" Naruto menerjang kakaknya yang malah tertawa makin keras.

"Maaf maaf—habis kalian itu lucu banget sih. Katanya sudah dewasa, tapi tingkahnya masih seperti anak TK." Itachi menyerah dengan 'serangan' Naruto dan menjatuhkan diri ke tatami.

Bukannya berdiri, Naruto malah langsung tepar diatas dada Itachi, "—capek..." keluhnya.

"Kamu ini—jangan seenaknya menjadikan orang sebagai kasur!"

Naruto tidak beranjak, "... Niichan..."

Mendengar suara Naruto yang berat itu, Itachi langsung terdiam...

"Aku—selamanya akan jadi adiknya Niichan, kan?"

Itachi terkejut karena pertanyaan yang tidak biasa itu. Lalu—dia pun memeluk Naruto erat, "tidak usah kau tanya lagi. Kau—selamanya akan jadi bagian dariku dan juga Sasuke. Jelas? Selamanya——"

Naruto tersenyum dan dia pun memanjakan diri dalam pelukan hangat Itachi...

"Kenapa sekarang malah kalian yang berpelukan di lantai begitu?"

Itachi dan Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu dimana Sasuke berdiri sambil mengeringkan rambutnya. Saat itu barulah Naruto duduk tegak lagi, sementara Itachi—tetap pada tempatnya karena sudah terlanjur nyaman berbaring .

"Kenapa? Kau juga mau?" Itachi menggoda Sasuke meski tahu kalau pasti akan ditolak mentah-mentah.

Tapi di luar dugaan, ternyata Sasuke malah duduk di sisi lain Itachi —yah, meski tidak bisa menyembunyikan mukanya yang semerah tomat itu—

Walau terkejut, Itachi bisa mengatasinya dengan baik. Dia duduk dan merangkul kedua adiknya, "kalian sedang ingin bermanja ya?" Itachi mengusap-usap kepala mereka seperti memperlakukan anak 5 tahun, "apa perlu sekalian aku nyanyikan nina bobo lagi untuk kalian?!"

"Kalau yang itu tidak usah!!" seru Naruto dan Sasuke kompak.

Itachi tersenyum, "kalian ini memang kompak sekali, ya? Manja saja bersamaan."

Untuk beberapa saat, keheningan yang nyaman menyelimuti ketiga orang itu, waktu seakan enggan berjalan untuk mengganggu suasana itu...

"Niichan... Sasuke udah tidur tuh."

"Eh? Masa?" Itachi memandang Sasuke di sisi kirinya yang memang ternyata sudah pulas, "tumen sekali dia bisa tidur jam segini."

Naruto menegakkan badannya lalu berdiri, "aku siapkan futon buat Sasuke, ya?! Niichan angkatin dia, aku sih mana kuat," Naruto nyengir.

"Baiklah—kamu duluan!"

Lalu Naruto pun segera menuju ke kamarnya di atas dan menggelar futon. Sementara Itachi berusaha mengangkat Sasuke tanpa membuatnya terbangun, dan itu mudah karena Sasuke benar-benar pulas. Saat membawa adiknya itu ke atas, Itachi jadi teringat lagi tentang cerita Sasuke kalau dia selalu mengalami mimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini.

Sebenarnya dia pun —dengan merahasiakan ini dari siapapun— juga sering mengalami mimpi buruk. Dia mencoba meyakinkan diri kalau itu cuma buah kecemasannya yang berlebih terhadap Sasuke dan Naruto, karena mereka mulai sering menjalankan misi C yang berbahaya. Tapi—sekarang setelah dia tahu kalau Sasuke juga mengalami hal yang sama—Itachi mulai berpikir kalau itu bukanlah sekedar mimpi yang tidak beralasan...

Setelah membaringkan Sasuke di futon, Itachi pun mengajak Naruto ke luar kamar.

"Ada apa, Niichan?"

"Begini, Sasuke sekarang sedang banyak pikiran. Kalau sedang menjalankan misi, sebisa mungkin kalian jangan sampai berpisah, ya? Dan mungkin dia akan jadi sedikit lebih protektif padamu."

Naruto tersenyum, "aku tahu kok, baik Sasuke atau Niichan, kalian sedang punya masalah 'kan? Mataku tidak bisa ditipu lho," katanya, "tapi tidak masalah—aku malah senang kok kalau semakin dimanja," dia tertawa, "nah—oyasumi, Niichan!!"

"... Oyasumi..." dan Itachi pun membiarkan Naruto masuk dalam kamar dan menutup pintu...

#

"Kalian dapat misi C lagi, ya?" tanya Itachi begitu melihat kedua adiknya sedang mengepak barang dalam kamar.

"Iya—ke Iwa Gakure. Mungkin baru pulang 1 minggu lagi." Naruto memasukkan handuk dalam tasnya, "Niichan ga ada misi?"

"Ada—tapi aku berangkat besok." Itachi duduk di dekat 2 anak itu, "sudah siap semua?"

"Tuh 'kan? Mulai lagi—kami ini bukan anak kecil lagi!!" protes Sasuke.

Itachi tertawa kecil, "maaf maaf—habis kalian berdua kemarin itu manja sekali sih. 'Kan jadi kepikiran."

Naruto ikut tertawa melihat muka Sasuke yang memerah, "nyahahaha—sekarang kau ga bisa ngeledek aku sebagai anak manja, soalnya—kau juga anak manja," dia nyengir.

Sasuke —yang mati kutu— berusaha cuek dan menyelesaikan packing-nya, "ayo cepat! Nanti kita telat," dia mengangkat tasnya yang penuh sesak itu.

"Iya iya—sabar!!" Naruto ikut berdiri, "kami berangkat!!"

"Ya—hati-hati di perjalanan!!" Itachi mengantar mereka sampai ke depan pagar rumah dan melambai hingga sosok keduanya menghilang di ujung jalan, "_semoga firasatku ini tidak benar..._"

Saat hari menjelang malam, tim 7 pun berhenti di tengah hutan untuk bermalam, Kakashi pun memakai kesempatan itu untuk menjelaskan kembali rincian misi mereka dan meminta masing-masing anggotanya mewaspadai benar peranan mereka dalam misi ini.

Setelah briefing, mereka pun membangun perkemahan dan membuat api unggun. Sasuke pergi untuk mencari ikan di sungai bersama Kakashi, Naruto dan Sakura menjaga di perkemahan mereka...

"Naruto—apa yang sedang kau baca itu?" Sakura mendekati Naruto yang sedang asik dengan gulungan di tangannya.

"Ini peta. Aku mau menghafal jalan, asal tahu saja ya, Sakura Chan—aku ini gampang banget kesasar," kata Naruto yang entah kenapa malah terkesan bangga, "daripada Sasuke ngomel lagi, ya aku ingat-ngat saja jalan utama ke Iwa Gakure."

Sakura tersenyum, "Naruto itu pantang menyerah, ya? Aku salut," gadis itu tersenyum manis.

Naruto refleks langsung memalingkan mukanya, "_bahaya bahaya—kalau begini terus lama-lama aku bisa suka sama Sakura Chan. Tapi itu ga boleh—ga boleh... Sakura Chan suka sama Sasuke, mana boleh aku suka padanya._" Naruto bergelut dengan nuraninya sendiri.

"Naruto? Kenapa?"

"HWAAA!!" Naruto melompat mundur saat melihat wajah Sakura hanya beberapa senti saja dari wajahnya.

Sakura memandang pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan wajah heran, "kau ini kenapa sih? Teriak kaya ngelihat setan begitu?"

"Aah—ha ha—hahahhahaha—ga apa kok, Sakura Chan. Aku cuma sedikit melamun saja," kata Naruto sambil tertawa hambar.

Sakura berdiri, "ah—itu mereka sudah datang," dia berlari menghampiri 2 orang yang membawa bahan untuk makan malam mereka.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Naruto—-Sakura Chan itu TERLARANG untukmu!!" katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Lalu dia pun membantu Sakura Chan untuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Dan usai makan malam, mereka semua pun segera tidur karena harus melanjutkan perjalanan pagi-pagi sekali...

Saat matahari belum lagi bersinar, semua anggota tim 7 bersiap untuk segera meninggalkan perkemahan setelah sebelumnya menghapus jejak keberadaan mereka tadi malam. Sebelum berangkat—sekali lagi Kakashi melakukan briefing singkat, karena jarak mereka ke Iwa Gakure hanya tinggal setengah hari lagi, ini persiapan terakhir sebelum mereka melaksanakan misi.

"Setelah ini kita akan sampai ke batas wilayah," Kakashi menyerahkan 3 wireless pada anggotanya, "jika ini sudah tidak berfungsi lagi karena terpisah jarak yang jauh, nyalakan petasan merah kalian, tapi hati-hati—musuh juga bisa mengetahui keberadaan kalian."

3 Gennin itu memakai wireless di leher mereka, dan segera—mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan. Lepas dari batas wilayah Hi no Kuni, mendadak atmosfir berubah berat, 3 Gennin itu tahu mereka ada di dalam wilayah yang sangat berbahaya. Dan mereka pun menyiagakan kunai mereka tanpa komando, itu membuat Kakashi salut pada mereka.

Kakashi memberi kode pada 3 anggotanya untuk segera memulai misi mereka, menemukan tempat persembunyian dari sekawanan Nukenin (Missing Nin) dari Kiri Gakure yang menurut lapuran dari pasukan pengintai, ada di wilayah ini.

Tanpa 2 kali perintah, 3 Gennin itu menyebar dengan tidak lupa memperkirakan pemisahan jarak antara mereka yang bisa membuat wireless tidak berfungsi.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura—kalian bisa mendengarku?" Kakashi mengawasi keadaan sekitar dari atas sebuah pohon tertinggi di hutan itu.

"Ya," Sahut Sasuke.

"Aku juga," jawab Naruto.

"...Maaf Sensei..." suara Sakura terdengar jauh dan todak jelas, sebentar kemudian baru suaranya terdengar normal, "sepertinya aku terlalu jauh."

"Jaga jarak kalian di sana," Kakashi mencabut kunainya, dan begitu dia berbalik, seseorang sudah beradu senjata dengannya, tapi Kakashi bisa membuat orang itu mundur, "salam yang sangat meriah," dan di hadapan Kakashi kini berdirilah 8 shinobi yang menjadi incaran mereka, dan Kakashi tahu—mereka tangguh, "baiklah anak-anak, misi dimulai, Sakura—bergabung dengan yang terdekat darimu."

"Baik, Sensei!!" Sakura memanjat pohon di dekatnya dan mencari—ternyata yang terdekat adalah Sasuke, saat dia akan menuju ke tempat Sasuke, sebuah kunai melesat menghalangi langkahnya. Sakura berbalik dan mendapati seorang Nukenin berdiri sambil mengayunkan pedangya.

"Mau kemana kau, gadis kecil? Bermain-mainlah denganku sebentar," kata Nukenin itu.

Sakura mundur beberapa langkah di dahan itu, "_baiklah—bertarung dengan otakmu, Sakura. Kekuatanmu tentu tidak sebanding dengannya, tapi kau harus yakin, dia tidak sepintar dirimu,_" Sakura memejamkan mata.

"Kenapa, gadis kecil? Berdoa sebelum mati?" Nukenin itu maju dan langsung menyerang Sakura...

"KATON!! HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!!" Sasuke menyerang 2 Nukenin yang menghadangnya dengan Jutsu api andalah klan Uchiha. Tapi sehebat apapun Sasuke, Nukenin itu masih terlalu kuat untuk dia lawan sendiri.

Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum dia terdesak, "_sial—mereka tangguh,_" Sasuke menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya, "_aku nyaris tidak punya chakra lagi..._" Sasuke tidak bisa mundur lagi setelah punggungnya tertahan sebuah pohon yang besar sementara 2 Nukenin itu sudah ada di depannya, bersiap menyerangnya, "_mereka kuat—cepat..._"

Kedua Nukenin itu berhenti beberapa meter dari depan Sasuke, "hei—sepertinya dia target yang menyenangkan untuk bermain," kata salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kau benar—jarang ada anak kecil yang bisa menghibur kita seperti ini." Sahut yang lainnya sambil mengeluarkan kunainya, "kita bersenang-senang dulu, setelah bosan—kita habisi dia!!" Nukenin melemparkan kunainya ke arah Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa...

Kunai-kunai itu menancap di batang pohon dan menahan Sasuke di sana tanpa bisa bergerak selangkahpun. Kunai tajam itu menancap pula di sisi bajunya.

"Baiklah—silahkan kau duluan," kata Nukenin itu pada temannya.

Maka jadilah Sasuke sebagai objek 'permainan' 2 nukenin itu...

"AAAHK!!" Sasuke berteriak saat sebuah kunai telah menghujam pundak kirinya, darah segar mengalir deras dari lukanya.

"Ups—sepertinya aku sudah mulai bosan," salah seorang Nukenin itu melempar-lempar kunainya ke udara.

"Aku juga—sebaiknya kita segera membunuhnya dan kembali ke markas," lalu ke dua Nukenin itu memandang Sasuke seperti srigala yang kelaparan, mereka bersiap untuk menghujamkan kunai mereka ke tubuh Sasuke.

"_Sial!! Aku—tidak sudi mati di sini!! Konsentrasi, Sasuke!! Kau pasti bisa—lihat tangan mereka, pergelangan tangan mereka... lihat itu, Sasuke!!" _sambil menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya, Sasuke mengerahkan konsentrasinya pada lengan ke dua Nukenin itu,

"_lihat—lihat!!_´" serunya dalam hati, dan mendadak, Sasuke seperti mendapat penglihatan kemana kunai itu akan di lempar, "Kiri!!" dan sekuat tenaga, Sasuke melepaskan tubuh bagian kirinya dari kunai-kunai itu dan mengelak tepat sebelum kunai dari 2 Nukenin itu menancap di batang pohon.

Sasuke memanfaat waktu saat 2 Nukenin itu terkejut untuk membebaskan dirinya dari pasak kunai itu, "terlihat!!"

2 nukenin itu memandang penuh amarah pada Sasuke, "kau—rupanya kau anggota klan Uchiha..." suara seorang Nukenin itu benar-benar penuh dengan dendam, "sharingan yang memuakkan!!" dia memandang jijik pada kedua mata Sasuke yang telah berubah menjadi merah, mata sharingan kebanggaan klan Uchiha,

"KUBUNUH KAU DISINI!!"

Di lain tempat, Naruto berlari sekuat tenaga menghindari sisa 1 dari 2 Nukenin yang menyerangnya, langkahnya tertatih karena pinggangnya terluka cukup dalam.

"Hhh—hhh!! Aduh!!" Naruto limbung dan bersandar pada sebatang pohon, darah mengucur deras dari lukanya, "pandangannya mulai kabur karena dia kehilangan banyak darah.

"Kau sudah puas bermain kucing-kucingan, bocah?"

Naruto terkejut melihat Nukenin itu berdiri di hadapannya dan membawa sebuah kapak yang ukurannya luar biasa, "Kemarilah—biar ku belah tubuhmu itu dan membuatmu tidak menderita lagi," dia tersenyum sadis.

Naruto susah payah berdiri dan mengacungkan kunainya pada Nukenin, "seenaknya saja kau bicara—siapa yang sudi kau bunuh?"

Nukenin itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, "AHAHAHAHA—kau mau melawanku dengan kunai tumpulmu itu? Menarik—ayo sini... serang aku, anak manis."

Naruto melirik ke kiri dan kanannya, "heh—benar kau tidak menyesal? Aku—tidak sendirian, lho!!" dia tersenyum, detik berikutnya, Sasuke dan Sakura muncul dari balik semak dan langsung menghampirinya.

Nukenin dengan tubuh raksasa itu tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke dan Sakura, "bocah—kalian berhasil mengalahkan pasukanku? Hebat juga kalian, aku jadi bersemangat," dia mengayun-ayunkan kapak besar itu dengan ringannya.

"UHK!!" Naruto jatuh berlutut saat nyeri yang luar biasa menyerang lukanya, darah segar mengalir dari sela jemarinya.

"NARUTOO!!" Sakura menahan tubuh temannya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya penuh amarah, "kau—berani-beraninya kau melukai dia..." mata hitam Sasuke kembali berubah menjadi sharingan.

"Sasuke Kun!!" Sakura terpekik kaget.

Naruto memandang sosok Sasuke di depannya, "akhirnya—dia menguasai sharingan, juga... Niichan—pasti bangga... ahhk!!"

"Jangan bicara dulu! Lukamu parah!!" Sakura menyandarkan tubuh Naruto di pohon sementara Sasuke menghadapi Nukenin itu, "_lukanya parah sekali..._" kata Sakura setelah membuka jaket dan kaus Naruto, dia mengambil kain bersih dari tas pinggangnya dan membersihkan luka sayat itu.

"Sasuke!! Naruto!! Sakura!! Kalian mendengarku?" suara Kakashi terdengar dari wireless.

"Ya, Sensei!! Kami bertiga disini," jawab Sakura, lalu dia melihat Sasuke yang kewalahan menghadapi Nukenin itu, "kami butuh bantuan disini, Naruto terluka parah!! Masih ada 1 Nukenin yang menyerang kami."

"Baiklah!! Tetap di posisi kalian! Aku segera kesana."

Sakura jadi panik sendiri melihat darah tidak berhenti mengalir dari luka Naruto, "bagaimana ini... kalau begini terus Naruto bisa mati..."

"AAAAHHK!!"

Sakura terkejut saat mendengar teriakan Sasuke, saat dia menoleh, dia melihat Sasuke menghantam batang pohon yang cukup besar, benturan yang sangat kuat yang membuat pohon itu roboh dan Sasuke jatuh tidak bergeming lagi.

Nukenin itu maju ke arah Sakura yang hanya bisa memeluk Naruto yang tidak berdaya, Nukenin itu mengayunkan kapaknya pada Sakura yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan menutup mata...

Selang sekian detik, Sakura berani membuka matanya, karena dia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit. Dan begitu dia melihat apa yang terjadi, dia terkejut... Naruto—Naruto yang tadinya ada di pelukannya, kini berdiri di hadapannya, menghadang ayunan kapak raksasa itu hanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Bukan hanya itu, luka-luka di sekujur tubuh Naruto kini telah pulih tdak berbekas...

Sebuah chakra merah dan panas menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, Sakura bergidik negri merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang meluap dari diri Naruto.

Dalam sekejap, terjadilah pertarungan dahsyat antara Naruto dan Nukenin, Sakura hanya bisa menonton dengan lemas—tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Hingga akhirnya Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Nukenin itu dalam hitungan detik...

Kakashi akhirnya tiba di tempat itu, melihat apa yang ada di sana, dia tahu apa yang terjadi, "_seperti kata Itachi—segel itu mulai melemah!_" Kakashi memusatkan chakranya pada tangan kanannya dan dalam sekejap dia sudah ada di belakang Naruto yang masih dibalut chakra merah itu.

Kakashi menutup mata Naruto dengan tangan kanannya, Naruto pun langsung jatuh tidak sadarkan diri, "_ini mulai berbahaya untuk tubuhnya_." Kakashi membopong Naruto ke arah Sakura yang masih gemetaran, "kau tidak apa?" tanyanya sambil membaringkan Naruto di sebelah Sakura.

"I—iya..."

Kakashi berdiri lagi dan menuju ke tempat Sasuke yang terkapar di tanah lalu membawanya ke tempat Sakura juga.

"... Sensei... sebenarnya—sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto? Dia tadi—dia tadi terluka parah sekali, tapi—tapi sekarang," Sakura tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kakashi menepuk pundak Sakura lembut, "kita bahas itu nanti. Sekarang—tolong rawat Sasuke, dia lukanya juga cukup parah. Kau bisa?"

Sakura berusaha mengendalikan diri, bagaimana pun dia seorang shinobi, bukan waktunya bersikap cengeng. Setelah berhasil menormalkan emosinya, Sakura pun segera merawat luka-luka Sasuke...

Malam sudah larut, tapi tidak ada salah satu dari Naruto maupun Sasuke yang membuka mata. Mereka masih belum sadarkan diri. Sakura dengan rutin mengganti kain kompres di kening Sasuke, sedangkan Kakashi, tidak melonggarkan kewaspadaannya.

Hutan itu sangat sunyi, tidak terdengar suara serangga malam seperti yang biasa ada di Konoha. Yang terdengar hanya suara gemeretak kayu yang dimakan api.

Beberapa jam kemudian, akhirnya Sasuke sadar juga. Kakashi segera memeriksa keadaannya dan meyatakan kalau luka Sasuke tidak fatal dan akan segera sembuh. Tak lama—Naruto pun bangun. Sejenak di seperti orang bingung, tapi setelah beberapa kali Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pundaknya, Naruto pun sadar sepenuhnya.

Setelah memberi waktu pada Naruto dan Sasuke untuk makan, Kakashi pun menceritakan semua yang terjadi saat dia datang... ...

Naruto menunduk dan membisu, sama seperti Sasuke yang tidak melepaskan tangannya dan Naruto. Batin Naruto berperang lagi, di satu sisi—dia ingin jujur pada Sakura, di sisi lain—dia tidak ingin dibenci Sakura. Tapi kata-kata Itachi tentang bagaimana sebuah kejujuran itu membawa hasil yang baik, membuat Naruto pun memutuskan untuk menceritakan rahasia tentang dirinya... jati dirinya sebagai wadah hidup seekor monster... dan tentang kedua orang tuanya...

Sakura menangis—tapi gadis itu sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia menangis, sedih kah, atau marah? Airmata jatuh meninggalkan wajahnya dan jatuh di punggung tangannya yang terkepal rapat.

"... Sakura Chan... benci padaku?" suara Naruto terdengar parau.

Sakura menggeleng cepat tanpa berfikir, dia masih bingung, tapi dia tahu dia tidak membenci Naruto.

"Maaf—aku tidak jujur lebih cepat pada Sakura Chan..."

Sakura menggeleng lagi, sepertinya hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang.

Kakashi mendekati Sakura, "Naruto menceritakan semua ini karena dia percaya padamu. Lagipula selama ini kalian juga telah tumbuh dan berkembang sebagai tim yang solid dan sangat aku banggakan. Apa masalah kecil seperti ini membuatmu meragukan rekan yang sudah kau percaya selama ini?"

Sakura menghapus airmatanya, "... aku—bukannya meragukan Naruto... atau membenci Naruto... tapi aku—aku lega..."

Mendengar itu, Naruto dan Sasuke memandang Sakura.

"Ya—aku lega," Sakura balas memandang kedua rekannya itu, "aku lega karena akhirnya aku—benar-benar jadi bagian dari Sasuke Kun dan Naruto. Benar-benar dipercaya oleh kalian... aku lega—dan senang. Aku sama sekali tidak ada pikiran untuk membenci Naruto—dia temanku... sejak dari akademi, walau sekarang aku tahu rahasia kenapa dia begitu dibenci penduduk desa, tapi bagiku—Naruto tetap temanku—tetap rekanku di tim 7," Sakura tersenyum, "aku—senang sekali bisa mengenal Naruto." Katanya lantang tanpa ragu.

Detik berikutnya Naruto memeluk Sakura erat dan berulang kali mengucapkan terima kasih. Terima kasih yang paling tulus yang bisa dia ucapkan dari lubuk hatinya... terus seperti itu sampai dia tertidur lagi.

Kakashi tersenyum lembut memandang itu semua, rasa bangga dan haru memenuhi dirinya. Dia bersyukur, dikaruniai mereka sebagai anak didiknya...

Sasuke merebahkan Naruto dengan benar dan menyelimutinya, lalu dia memberi isyarat pada Sakura supaya mengikutinya. Kakashi pura-pura tidak melihat kemana mereka pergi.

Di bawah pohon yang agak jauh dari perkemahan, Sasuke bicara pada Sakura, "—yang tadi itu... terima kasih. Kau tidak akan mengerti seberapa berartinya kata-katamu tadi untuk Naruto."

Sakura tersenyum, "aku hanya bicara apa adanya. Bagaimanapun dia, Naruto adalah Naruto. Anak yang riang, enerjik dan sedikit kekanakan. Aku tidak berniat merubah cara pandangku terhadap dia."

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya, "begini—bukannya aku besar kepala atau bagaimana... tapi untuk saat ini—yang jadi prioritasku cuma menjaga Naruto. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain. Karena itu, tentangmu aku..."

"Aku mengerti," sela Sakura, "bagi Sasuke Kun, Naruto itu nomor 1 'kan? Tapi—biar hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, boleh 'kan kalau aku tetap menganggap Sasuke Kun sebagai yang nomor 1 untukku? Aku tidak butuh jawaban Sasuke Kun, hanya saja—aku tetap ingin menyukai Sasuke Kun, seperti selama ini. Itu saja... tidak apa 'kan?"

Sasuke memandang Sakura, "kau yakin? Maksudku—ada banyak yang lain..."

"Tapi bagiku cuma Sasuke Kun saja. Cukup diizinkan untuk terus menyukai Sasuke Kun—aku sudah senang sekali," Sakura tersenyum, "sudah hampir pagi, sebaiknya kita tidur."

Sasuke pun akhirnya mengikuti Sakura dan bersiap untuk tidur. Pagi akan datang beberapa jam lagi, yah—masih cukuplah untuk menghilangkan lelah dan juga memulihkan energi yang terbuang hari ini. Setelah merebahkan diri di sebelah Naruto, Sasuke pun segera terlelap...

"Baiklah—karena perjuangan kalian kemarin, misi kita berjalan dengan mulus, sekarang tim Anbu sudah mengambil alih, jadi—kita bisa segera kembali ke Konoha," kata Kakashi dengan nada puas.

"Kalau dipikir, kita malah lama di jalan ya? Untuk ke sini saja butuh waktu hampir 3 hari—misinya... selesai begitu saja." Sakura menata barangnya dengan rapi ke dalam tas.

"Tapi menyenangkan juga—ini misi C pertama kita keluar wilayah Hi no Kuni." Naruto menyandang tasnya.

"Kau pikir ini piknik atau gimana?" kata Sasuke yang masih belum selesai membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ya ya—kalian bertengkarnya nanti saja ya, setelah kita sampai di desa," Kakashi menengahi, "walau misi usai, kita masih belum aman 100. Musuh bisa ada di mana saja."

Ketiga Gennin itu mengangguk. Lalu usai bersiap, mereka pun meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa buang waktu lagi.

Perjalanan pulang kali ini agak lambat, karena Sasuke tidak berada dalam kondisi seperti saat berangkat. Selain lukanya yang masih masuk taraf 'parah', tubuhnya pun masih butuh penyesuaian dengan bangkitnya sharingan. Sesekali mereka berhenti untuk sekedar menarik nafas dan minum dari air sungai yang bening...

Satu hari sebelum mereka tiba di Konoha, tim 7 memasuki kawasan yang paling berbahaya sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Melintasi gunung batu yang terjal dan sangat tinggi itu bukan pekara mudah. Saat berangkat kemarin dulu, 3 Gennin nyaris jatuh bersamaan ke jurang karena jalan setapak yang sempit dan sama sekali tidak landai. Sekarang—dengan kondisi tubuh yang tidak 100, kesulitan jadi 2 kali lipat, apalagi sebelumnya mereka juga sempat di hadang beberapa perampok yang membuat mereka terpaksa menghabiskan sisa tenaga untuk mendaki dengan percuma...

"Aku bawakan tasmu!" Kakashi melepas paksa tas ransel dari punggung Sasuke, "lenganmu pasti terbebani dengan berat tas ini!"

"Aku masih sanggup!!" protes Sasuke.

"Bukan waktunya memaksakan diri. Kalau kita tidak segera melewati gunung ini, ada lebih banyak bahaya yang menunggu kita," Kakashi berjalan duluan, "jangan sampai salah langkah lagi!"

Sakura berjalan mengikuti Kakashi, lalu Naruto menyuruh Sasuke berjalan duluan dan dia berjaga di belakang.

Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan derasnya di wilayah itu dan berjalan pada medan yang sulit membuat stamina mereka merosot dengan cepat, Kakashi pun mulai tampak lelah. Tapi sekarang hanya tinggal menuruni lembah terjal ini, setidaknya tidak akan butuh tenaga ekstra.

Sasuke sesekali memijat bahu kirinya yang masih terasa nyeri. Lukanya dalam dan butuh lebih dari seminggu untuk pulih.

"Sasuke—wajahmu pucat sekali, kau masih kuat?" Naruto bicara setengah teriak untuk mengatasi suara hujan.

"Ya... aku masih bisa." Kata Sasuke.

Tim 7 pun berjalan semakin hati-hati dalam menapak, tanah dan bebatuan menjadi becek dan licin disiram air yang seakan tidak ada habisnya.

"Jalan dibawah mulai stabil, bertahanlah sebentar," Kakashi membantu Sakura untuk turun ke jalan yang lebih manusiawi, meski belum bisa dibilang jalan yang aman, "ayo Sasuke! Tanganmu!" Kakashi mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

Saat Sasuke meraih tangan Kakashi, terdengar suara gemuruh yang memekakkan telinga, gunung itu bergetar dan bencana terjadi. Gunung batu itu mulai longsor, sebuah batu besar meluncur cepat kearah tim 7.

Walau tahu bahaya yang datang, Sasuke tetap tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya, dia terpaku ditempat meski batu besar itu terus meluncur ke arahnya—

"SASUKEEE!!" Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke arah Kakashi saat batu itu nyaris menimpa Sasuke dan akibatnya, batu itu pun telak menghantam Naruto hingga dia terhempas jatuh ke rimbunnya hutan di bawah sana.

"NARUTOOOOO!!"

"Sasuke Kun!!" Sakura menahan tubuh Sasuke yang limbung. Sejak mereka berhasil turun dari gunung itu, mereka langsung masuk dalam hutan dan mencari Naruto, tapi hingga senja dan hujan berhenti—mereka belum menemukan keberadaan rekan mereka itu.

"Sakura, istirahatlah dulu bersama Sasuke, aku akan mencari lebih jauh lagi." Kata Kakashi.

"A—ku ikut..." Sasuke memaksa untuk berjalan, tapi dia tidak mampu.

"Kau disini saja. Istirahat sebentar, setelah itu kau boleh mencari lagi. Sakura, jaga dia." Dan Kakashi pun meelesat pergi.

Sakura mendudukkan Sasuke di bawah pohon yang tidak tergenang air, "Sasuke Kun—biar ku periksa lukamu," Sakura hendak membuka mantel hujan Sasuke, tapi tangannya ditampik dengan kasar.

"Kenapa—KENAPA BUKAN AKU SAJA??" Sasuke berteriak histeris, "KENAPA AKU BEGITU LEMAH? KENAPA KAKI INI TIDAK MAU BERGERAK?" dia memukuli kakinya.

"Sasuke Kun!! Sasuke Kun!!" Sakura menenangkan pemuda itu, "Jangan begini—tenanglah..." gadis itu menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke, "tidak apa—Naruto pasti selamat—dia pasti bisa bertahan. Dia anak yang kuat..."

"Kkhhh!! Kenapa aku tidak bisa melindungi dia?" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan lagi airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Sakura memeluk pemuda yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu dan dia pun menangis dalam diam.

Di lain tempat, disebuah gua kecil di antara belukar, Naruto terbaring lemas. Tapi dia tidak sendiri, ada orang lain bersamanya. Seorang pemuda yang sepertinya beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Naruto, berambut merah bata dan bermata hijau. Sesekali pemuda asing itu menyeka keringat Naruto. Diperiksanya lagi kaki Naruto yang patah yang dia obati secara darurat dengan mengikatnya pada 2 bilah kayu.

Naruto bergerak dengan tidak nyaman saat pemuda itu membuka perbannya, samar—dia melihat pemuda itu memandang ke arahnya...

"Tidurlah!! Sebentar lagi teman-temanmu akan datang," suara berat pemuda asing itu menembus telinga Naruto, suara yang membuatnya merasa aman dan terlindungi.

Naruto pun kembali memejamkan matanya, lelap dalam tidur yang membuatnya melupakan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Pemuda asing itu membebat lagi kaki Naruto setelah mengoleskan obat, setelah itu, dia menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dan beranjak pergi dari gua itu. Sampai di depan gua, dia membuat sebuah siulan yang sangat panjang, dan detik berikutnya dia pun menghilang.

Kakashi yang mendengar siulan itu bergegas menuju ke asal suara hingga dia sampai di depan gua tadi. Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, dia pun masuk dalam gua yang di terangi cahaya redup dari api unggun yang mulai padam.

"Naruto!!" Jounin itu segera menghampiri Naruto yang terbaring di sudut terdalam gua itu, "... syukurlah dia selamat," Kakashi memeriksa seluruh tubuh Naruto, "—semua lukanya sudah diobati... tapi siapa?" dia mengedarkan pandangannya dalam gua itu, tapi tidak berhasil menemukan petunjuk tentang keberadaan orang lain di sana.

Lalu Kakashi pun menggendong Naruto dengan hati-hati, dia tidak tahu apa luka parah seperti itu bisa dipulihkan Kyubi dengan cepat atau tidak. Setelahnya dia pun kembali ke tempat dimana dia meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura...

"Kakashi Sensei!! Naruto!!" Sakura menghampiri Jounin-nya yang membopong Naruto.

"Sakura, tolong siapkan tempat berbaring!" kata kakshi.

"Baik!!" tak buang waktu, Sakura pun menata alas tidur di tanah yang tidak terlalu basah.

Kakashi pun segera membaringkan Naruto.

Sasuke mendekatinya dengan dibantu Sakura, "bagaimana dia?" tanyanya tanpa menyembunikan nada panik dan takut dalam getaran suaranya.

"Beberapa tulangnya patah, dan sepertinya itu melukai organ dalamnya," Kakashi melepas perban di lengan Naruto, luka di balik kain yang ternoda darah itu sudah mulai pulih, meski Kakashi yakin, luka itu sebelumnya pastilah sangat parah,

"saat ini mungkin kita harus bersyukur karena ada Kyubi dalam tubuhnya, jika dia hanya seorang anak biasa seperti kalian, pasti dia tidak akan selamat," Kakashi menyelimuti Naruto, "Sakura, ambilkan air dan kau Sasuke, temani dia disini! Aku akan mencari tanaman obat di sekitar sini.

Tidak perlu diminta pun, Sasuke tidak berniat untuk meninggalkan Naruto. Dia duduk di sebelahnya dan mengusap-usap kening Naruto, "maaf—aku gagal melindungimu... maaf kau jadi terluka... maaf...!!"

Setitik air yang jatuh di pipinya membuat Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, dia memandang wajah Sasuke yang menangis di atasnya, "... kau bilang—shinobi jangan menangis..."

Sasuke membuka matanya dan memandang bola mata biru di hadapannya, "Naruto..." bisiknya pelan, "maafkan... aku..."

"Tidak usah—minta maaf. Sasuke... ga salah kok," ujar Naruto terbata, "aku saja—yang sok kuat."

Sasuke menyibak poni Naruto, bekas memar yang sebelumnya masih tampak membiru, kini sudah berangsur hilang, "sakit?"

"Sedikit kok... sebentar juga sembuh..."

"Bohong—pasti sakit sekali 'kan?" Sasuke merendahkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Naruto, "sakit 'kan?"

Naruto mengangkat lengannya untuk memeluk Sasuke, "sungguh—tidak sakit kok... jadi Sasuke jangan menangis, ya!!" meski merasakan sakit setiap bergerak, Naruto tidak berhenti mengusap-usap punggung Sasuke...

"Lho?!" Sakura berdiri keheranan.

Naruto menaruh telunjuk di depan bibirnya supaya Sakura bicara pelan-pelan.

Sakura mendekat pada Naruto, "Sasuke Kun tidur dari tadi?" tanyanya setengah berbisik.

"Iya. Tolong bantu aku mindahin dia, donk..."

Sakura meletakkan wadah bambu yang dia bawa dan memnidahkan Sasuke ke sebelah Naruto, "sejak tadi—Sasuke Kun terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri," Sakura mengambil selimut lain dari dalam tas dan menyelimuti Sasuke, "sekarang setelah lega—dia bisa tidur juga."

"Sakura Chan ga tidur?"

Sakura menggeleng, "aku tidak lelah sama sekali—lagipula aku juga tidak terluka, jadi—aku bisa merawat kalian," kata gadis itu.

Tak seberapa lama kemudian Kakashi kembali sambil membawa beberapa tanaman obat di tangannya, dia memberi isyarat supaya Sakura membantunya.

Selesai meracik dan menumbuk obat, Kakashi menyuruh Sakura mengobati Sasuke sementara dia merawat Naruto,

"Ini akan sedikit terasa sakit, tahan ya!!" kata Kakashi sambil mengoleskan obat itu kebagian kaki Naruto yang patah.

Rasa panas menjalari kaki Naruto saat tumbukan halus itu menyentuh lukanya, tapi dia bisa bertahan untuk tidak berteriak.

"Gigit ini, supaya kau tidak menggigit bibirmu!" Kakashi menyuruh Naruto menggigit handuk kecil yang bersih, dan itu berguna sekali untuk Naruto ketika Kakashi memijat kakinya.

Naruto mengigit handuk itu sekuat tenaga untuk menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di kakinya. Tapi segera setelah rasa sakit yang menyiksa itu, Naruto merasa lebih nyaman dengan pijatan Kakashi, tubuhnya pun menjadi rileks.

"Anak pintar," Kakashi menepuk kepala Naruto, "patahan tulangmu bersih, akan pulih dengan segera sampai kau lupa pernah patah tulang," katanya sambil mengambil handuk dari mulut Naruto, "malam ini kita bermalam disini dan melanjutkan perjalanan besok pagi."

Bintang-bintang menyapa Naruto saat dia tidak sengaja terbangun di tengah malam. dia menoleh ke kanan kiri dan menemukan kalau semuanya sudah tidur lelap, termasuk Kakashi, yang setahu Naruto—sama sekali belum tidur sejak mereka menerima misi ini.

Dia merapatkan selimutnya karena udara sangat dingin. Lalu dia kembali berusaha mengingat apa yang terkadi setelah dia jatuh dari tebing itu.

"... _aku masih ingat jelas kalau ada seseorang yang membawaku dalam gua itu. Dia juga merawatku... tapi kenapa aku tidak ingat wajahnya, ya? Waktu bangun—aku sudah ada di sini. Lalu kemana dia?_" Naruto bertanya dalam hati, "_semoga aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, aku berhutang nyawa padanya,_" dan setelah itu, dia pun kembali tertidur.

#

"Eeee—masa aku ga boleh jalan 1 minggu?" protes Naruto saat dia dipaksa untuk dirawat di rumah sakit.

"Jangan begitu—biar luka luarmu mudah sembuh, kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan luka dalammu 'kan?!" kata Iruka yang menata pakaian Naruto dalam lemari RS, "Hokage Sama juga bilang kau harus istirahat total!"

Naruto cemberut, "curaaang—Sasuke saja ga harus opname."

"Karena lukanya tidak separah kamu," Iruka membelai kepala Naruto dengan sayang, "sudah!! Ayo rebahan dan istirahat. Itachi mungkin akan pulang malam ini, jadi aku yang menemanimu sampai dia datang."

Naruto menurut, "Iruka Sensei,"

"Hmm?"

Naruto diam sebentar, lalu bicara lagi, "anu—kalau... ini cuma 'kalau' lho ya—" tegasnya, "kalau segel Kyubi ini sampai terlepas... apa Kyubi akan bebas?"

Iruka tersentak, "darimana kau dapat pikiran kalau segel dari Yondaime Sama akan lepas?" digenggamnya tangan Naruto, "itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Tapi—waktu itu kata Kakashi Sensei, chakra Kyubi merembes keluar dan mengontrol tubuhku. Aku takut kalau..."

"Segel itu hanya melemah," Iruka menyela Naruto, "tapi tidak akan terlepas semudah itu, Sandaime Sama pasti bisa memulihkan segel itu seperti sedia kala."

Naruto memandang Iruka, "sungguh?"

Iruka mengangguk pasti, "sekarang kau cuma harus istirahat. Jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh!"

"Unn—baiklah."

"Mau tidur?"

Naruto menggeleng, "ga ngantuk. Tapi aku lapar."

"Kau ini—" Iruka menghela nafas, "kau makan apa? Dan jangan bilang ramen!!"

Naruto langsung gondok karena dia sedang benar-benar ingin ramen.

"Aku pesankan katsudon saja ya?!"

Naruto masih cemberut meski dia mengangguk.

Setelah Iruka keluar kamar, Naruto menghabiskan waktu dengan bengong memandang ke luar jendela. Sore itu angin berhembus cukup dingin dan membuat Naruto menutup seluruh tubuhnya sampai sebatas dagu.

"Yo—"

Naruto menoleh dan melihat Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Waiii—Sasuke..." Naruto nyengir lebar, "pemeriksaanmu sudah selesai?"

Sasuke masuk dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur Naruto, "sudah—aku cuma disuruh istirahat 3 hari sebelum boleh latihan lagi."

"Enaknyaaa—aku harus ada di RS 1 minggu. Menyebalkan!!"

Sasuke melihat ke arah kaki Naruto, "masih belum sembuh?"

"Belum. Kakek bilang butuh waktu lebih lama dari pemulihanku yang biasanya. Kira-kira—3-4 hari gitu," Naruto menggigit tepi selimutnya, "kenapa juga aku harus di RS sampai 1 minggu," keluhnya.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar, dan membiarkan kesunyian menghampiri mereka berdua...

"Ya ampun," Sakura terhenti di depan pintu.

"Kenapa?" Kakashi yang ada di belakangnya mencondongkan badan untuk melihat ke dalam, "waduh—sepertinya kita bakal mengganggu nih."

Sakura tertawa pelan, "kita kembali nanti saja yuk," dia meletakkan keranjang buah yang dia bawa dan menulis memo di secarik kertas, "_semoga cepat sembuh_."

Lalu gadis berambut pink panjang itu pun keluar lagi bersama Kakashi dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang tidur bersebelahan dengan pulasnya...

Lima hari berlalu dengan hasil Naruto menjadi semakin bosan dari biasanya. Dia sama sekali tidak diizinkan turun dari tempat tidur bahkan setelah kakinya pulih. Itu membuatnya jadi sedikit hypertensi.

"Sabarlah—2 hari lagi kau bisa pulang," kata Itachi yang hari itu mendapat cuti, "nanti kau boleh makan ramen sepuasnya, asal kau jadi anak baik," bujuknya.

Naruto memandang kakaknya, "sepuasnya?"

Itachi mengangguk.

"3 mangkuk juga boleh?"

"Lebih juga tidak apa," Itachi tersenyum menikmati perubahan wajah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku jadi anak baik!!" seru Naruto semangat.

Itachi mengacak rambut Naruto dengan sayang, "kalau anak baik—tetap disini, ya! Aku mau mengambil air minum dulu."

"Ooooke, Niichan!!" Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tumpukan bantal, "Hyaaa—2 hari itu ternyata bisa terasa saaaaangat lama ya?!" katanya entah pada siapa. Saat itu dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya, Naruto pun memandang ke arah pintu. Di sana dia sekelebat melihat bayangan seseorang tapi orang itu langsung berlari menjauhi kamar itu,

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "siapa? Kok aneh begitu?"

"Siapa yang aneh?"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela dan melihat Sasuke sudah nangkring di sana, "buu—kau itu yang aneh. Masa ada gitu orang mau jenguk orang sakit tapi datengnya lewat jendela?"

"Jangan bawel," Sasuke melompat turun dan mendekati Naruto sambil melemparkan sebuah bungkusan padanya, "kue dari Sakura."

"Iyeeeiii!! Kue kering buatan Sakura Chan!!" Naruto membuka bungkus kain berwarna biru itu dengan semangat, "kelihatanya lezat," dia pun langsung memakan kue coklat itu, "enaak!!" serunya, "kamu mau?" Naruto menawarkan pada Sasuke.

"Usuratonkachi!! Kau 'kan tahu aku ga suka manis!"

Naruto nyengir, "sapa tahu udah pindah selera."

"Tidak akan!!"

"Huuuh!! Padahal Niichan saja suka lho kue manis. Kau ini sok tua deh." Naruto pun menikmati waktunya memakan kue yang lezat itu.

Tak begitu lama, Itachi pun kembali ke kamar tempat Naruto 'menginap' sambil membawa seteko air putih. Sampai di depan kamar, dia terkejut melihat sesuatu di lantau dekat pintu, dia pun memungutnyam, "dari siapa ini?" dia memandang rangkaian bunga kecil yang cantik, di ikat dengan benang biru yang digantungi secarik kertas bertulis tangan rapi, 'untuk Naruto'.

Itachi membawa rangkaian bunga itu ke dalam dan memberikannya pada Naruto setelah meletakkan teko yang dia bawa di meja, "ini—sepertinya kamu punya penggemar rahasia," katanya.

Naruto menerima bunga itu, "cantik sekali. Dari siapa ini?"

"Tidak ada nama pengirimnya?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng, "jadi penasaran." Naruto meletakkan bunga itu di samping bantalnya.

Itachi tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto, "Sasuke, malam ini kau bisa menginap?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kenapa? Bukannya hari ini Niisan cuti?"

"Ya—ada beberapa masalah kecil yang harus dibahas," Itachi tertawa pelan supaya tidak menyinggung Sasuke, "tapi tidak akan lama. Besok pagi aku juga sudah kembali."

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Niisan itu susah kalau disuruh nolak misi."

Lagi-lagi Itachi cuma tertawa saja.

"Niichan mau berangkat sekarang?"

"Begitulah. Sekarang aku mau pulang dan bersiap-siap. Besok pagi aku langsung kemari." Itachi menutup jendela dan tirai kamar itu karena hari sudah gelap, "nah—sampai jumpa besok."

"Dah, Niichan!!" Naruto melambai saat Itachi keluar kamar dan menutup pintu. Lalu dia melirik Sasuke yang cemberut di dekatnya, "adik kecil ini mau menangis karena di tinggal kakaknya yaaa..." goda Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil.

Sasuke melirik tajam pada Naruto dengan wajah merah padam, "brisik!!" dia mengeluarkan futon dari dalam lemari dan langsung menggelarnya, "aku mau tidur," Sasuke melepaskan alas kakinya dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di futon yang agak keras itu.

"Ou—oyasumi, Sasuke."

Dua hari kemudian Naruto akhirnya diizinkan untuk pulang, pemuda enerjik berambut pirang itu pun langsung berlari riang setelah meninggalkan RS yang 'memenjara' dia selama seminggu, itu membuat Sasuke dan Sakura —yang menjenguknya hari itu— terpaksa harus berlari mengikuti langkah Naruto.

"Senang ya, Naruto. Akhirnya kamu diizinkan pulang," ujar Sakura senang saat dia datang bermain ke rumah 2 rekannya.

"Ma kasih, Sakura Chan. Aku senaaaaang sekali bisa pulang ke rumah." Naruto tengkurap di tatami rumahnya, "kangeeeeen!!"

"Lagakmu seperti tidak pulang setahun saja," Sasuke muncul dari dapur sambil membawa jus dan kue, dia meletakkannya di meja dan duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"O iya, kemarin Kakashi Sensei bilang kalau tim 7 akan segera aktif lagi, jadi—besok kita sudah bisa ambil misi," kata Sakura penuh semangat.

"Waiiii—misiiii!!" Naruto langsung duduk tegak.

Sakura tersenyum geli, "tapi kata Sensei, sementara kita ambil misi C di wilayah Hi no Kuni saja. Mungkin kalian belum tahu," wajah Sakura berubah serius, "belakangan ini beredar isu yang sedikit seram."

"Isu?" tanya Naruto dan Sasuke bebarengan, "tentang apa?"

Sakura melipat tangannya di atas meja, "akhir-akhir ini terjadi pembantaian terhadap pihak pemerintahan Hi no Kuni dan Kaze no Kuni. Yang diincar adalah pejabat yang memiliki hubungan dan akses ke desa tersembunyi, yaitu Konoha Gakure dan Suna Gakure."

"Belum ada petunjuk?" tanya Sasuke.

"Petunjuk? Pelaku pembantaian ini gila, dengan sengaja mereka meninggalkan petunjuk yang sangat nyata," Sakura merogoh kantung bajunya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas, dia menunjukkan kertas itu pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

2 pemuda itu memandang lambang yang ada pada kertas itu, seperti lambang not balok, "ini..."

"Ini tanda ninja dari Oto Gakure," jelas Sakura.

"Oto Gakure?" tanya Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Itu adalah desa ninja tersembunyi yang baru-baru ini terbentuk. Menurut kabar yang aku dengar, pendiri dari Oto Gakure adalah salah satu Sannin dari Konoha."

"SANNIN? 3 NINJA LEGENDA ITU?" seru Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk, "aku tidak sengaja dengar ini di ruang Chuunin waktu Iruka Sensei memanggilku."

"Sannin—kenapa Sannin malah membuat kelompok yang menentang penguasa begitu?" Sasuke memandang seksama pada lambang di kertas itu.

"Alasannya aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi—yang aku tahu sih, ketiga Sannin itu dulunya adalah murid Sandaime Sama."

"Muridnya kakek? Terus—kenapa malah berkhianat? Ini aneh... pasti ada sesuatu." Naruto melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Sekarang Oto Gakure ini masuk dalam kelompok kriminal tingkat tinggi, hanya Anbu yang diizinkan untuk terlibat dalam masalah ini. Biar begitu—kabar keberadaan kelompok ini sudah tersebar luas..."

"_Anbu ya—berarti kemungkinan besar Niisan akan mendapat misi yang berhubungan dengan Oto Gakure ini,_" Sasuke melirik Naruto yang sepertinya berpikiran sama dengannya.

Mereka tahu ini akan menjadi misi yang sangat berbahaya, tapi mereka juga tahu—kakak mereka tidak akan pernah mengatakan 'tidak' untuk sebuah misi yang menyangkut keselamatan Konoha...

"Hari sudah gelap, aku pulang dulu ya!"

"Biar aku antar," tawar Sasuke.

Sakura sudah nyaris berteriak mengiyakan, tapi dia sudah lebih dewasa sekarang, "tidak usah. Belum terlalu malam kok. Aku bisa pulang sendiri," katanya, "oyasumi."

"Oyasumi," balas kedua pemuda sebaya itu.

Setelah Sakura menghilang dari pandangan, Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk masuk, "aku siapkan makan malam, kau mau apa?"

"Apa aja yang kita bisa, yang jelas aku ga mau coba-coba. Hasilnya malah ga jelas." Naruto ngeloyor duluan ke dapur, "aku bantu, ya?!"

"Terserah," Sasuke mengambil celemek dari lemari, saat itu, pintu depan terketuk, "bukakan pintu."

Naruto cemberut, "kok aku?"

"Kau yang paling dekat," kata Sasuke sambil memeriksa bahan di kulkas.

Naruto pun menuju ke pintu dan membukanya, "Iruka Sensei!!" Naruto memeluk pinggang Iruka.

"Maaf aku baru bisa datang," Iruka mengusap kepala Naruto, "kalian sudah makan malam?"

Naruto melepaskan Iruka, "belum. Ini baru mau masak."

"Oh—untung kalian belum makan, soalnya aku terlanjur bawa makanan untuk kalian," Iruka mengangkat wadah makan di tangan kanannya.

"IYEEEIII—MASAKAN IRUKA SENSEIII!!" dia langsung masuk lagi dan menuju ke dapur, "STOP SASUKE!! IRUKA SENSEI BAWA MAKANAN TUUUH!!" serunya penuh semangat.

"Dasar super brisik!! Pelan sedikit kenapa siih?!" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto, tapi itu tidak berpengaruh.

Lalu Iruka masuk dalam dapur, "kalau mau bertengkar jangan di dapur, ya! Biar aku bisa siapkan makanan untuk kalian," Iruka mendorong punggung ke dua anak itu ke ruang tengah, "dan—jangan hancurkan ruangan sebelum makan malam, ya?!" guraunya.

Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di depan TV yang menyala sejak tadi. Sasuke melepaskan celemeknya dan melipatnya dengan rapi.

"Kira-kira Niichan pulang jam berapa yaaaa," Naruto tengkurap lagi sambil bertopang dagu.

"Ku harap sebentar lagi," Sasuke meraih komik di atas kotatsu dan membacanya meski dia tidak seberapa suka.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Iruka untuk menyajikan masakan yang menggugah selera di meja kotatsu. Naruto dan Sasuke pun segera memanjakan perut mereka dengan rasa yang sangat lezat. Lalu sebentar setelah mereka bertiga makan, Itachi akhirnya pulang juga. Kedua adiknya menyambut gembira tapi tidak rela meletakkan mangkuk nasi mereka. Dan Itachi pun segera bergabung dalam kotatsu yang hangat itu.

#

"Misi C kali ini ada di wilayah barat perbatasan," Kakashi memulai briefing pagi sebelum melaksanakan misi mereka pagi ini, "tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai tempat itu."

"Lalu apa misi kita?" tanya Naruto antusias.

"Memasang ini," Kakashi menunjukkan sebuah bendelan kertas yang tertulikan segel yang rumit, "ini—bisa dibilang seperti alarm, jadi kalau ada anggota selain Konoha yang melewatinya, akan segera terdeteksi pada menara pengawas di wilayah itu," dia menyimpannya lagi di tas pinggangnya, "ku rasa kalian pasti sudah tahu tentang keberadaan Oto Gakure," dia memandang 3 anak didiknya yang mengangguk serempak, Kakashi tersenyum, "pengumpulan informasi kalian hebat. Aku salut," lalu dia kembali serius, "saat ini kelompok Oto Gakure adalah ancaman terbesar bagi Konoha, jadi—misi ini juga menentukan tingkat kewaspadaan kita terhadap serangan mereka. Jadi—jangan anggap ini misi 'menempel poster'."

Dan mereka pun segera berangkat untuk melaksanakan misi mereka hari itu. Sampai di lokasi, Kakashi membagikan bendelan kertas itu dan meluangkan waktunya untuk mendengar pendapat Sakura yang menurutnya sangat berguna dalam pelaksaan misi kali ini. Maka—dengan mengikuti instruksi dari Kakashi dan Sakura, tim 7 pun berpencar.

Naruto sampai di posisi tempat dia harus menempel segel itu. Ada sekitar 20 lembar yang harus dia tempel, tak buang waktu, Naruto pun segera menunaikan tugasnya.

Di tengah keasyikan merekatkan segel itu pada batang pohon, mendadak Naruto merasakan kehadiran seseorang di dekatnya, dengan cepat dia berbalik dan menyiagakan kunainya, "SIAPA!!" Serunya.

"Turunkan kunaimu!" terdengar suara entah dari mana, dan Naruto sepertinya mengenali suara itu, karenanya dia pun menurunkan kunai di tangannya.

"Tunjukkan dirimu!!"

Saat itu angin berhembus lumayan kencang dan membuat Naruto melindungi matanya dengan tangan untuk menghindari debu-debu yang berterbangan. Saat angin reda, Naruto menemukan sosok seorang pemuda di hadapannya,

"—kamu..." Naruto samar mengingat sosok pemuda berambut merah di depannya itu, "kamu yang menolongku waktu itu..."

"Aku tidak punya waktu banyak untuk itu," kata pemuda itu, "dengar—terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tapi ini masalah besar untuk Konoha."

Tubuh Naruto menegang, tapi dia tahu kalau dia bisa percaya pada orang itu, "—lanjutkan."

"Saat ini Oto Gakure sedang merencanakan untuk menyerang Konoha secara massal, dan bukan itu saja, Suna Gakure pun termasuk dalam pihak yang bekerja sama dengan Oto Gakure."

Naruto terkejut, "kau bilang apa? Bukankah pejabat dari Kaze no Kuni terbunuh oleh Oto Gakure?"

"Itu hanya kamuflase belaka, sejak semula Suna telah menjalin ikatan kerjasama dengan Oto Gakure. Dan mereka merencanakan penyerangan itu 1 bulan dari sekarang."

Naruto menelan ludah paksa, tiba-tiba dia mendapat panggilan dari wireless yang dia pakai, dia memberi isyarat supaya orang tadi berhenti bicara, "Ya?"

"Kau sudah selesai?" suara Sasuke terdengar.

"Sebentar lagi—kalian kembali saja ke pos duluan. Aku akan segera menyusul kalian." Kata Naruto tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari sosok yang entah kenapa terasa akrab dengannya itu.

"Baiklah—30 menit lagi kita pulang!" dan sambungan dari Sasuke pun terputus.

Naruto memandang 3 segel di tangannya, "mendekatlah kemari, kalau 3 segel ini terpasang, kau tidak akan aman lagi."

Bola mata hijau milik pemuda itu mengisyaratkan keterkejutan, "kau—percaya padaku?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, "aku juga tidak percaya kalau aku bisa percaya padamu, tapi di sini," Naruto menyentuh dadanya, "ada denyut lembut yang mengatakan kau tidak berbohong," Naruto tersenyum, "lagipula aku berhutang nyawa padamu," lanjutnya, "nah—mendekatlah supaya aku bisa menyelesaikan ini."

Pemuda itu pun mendekat pada Naruto dan membiarkannya menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Yak—-selesai, kau ada di wilayah Konoha sekarang... tapi—aku belum tahu namamu, aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"... Gaara."

Naruto menunggu, tapi rupanya pemuda itu tidak bicara lagi, "ee—cuma 'Gaara'?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, "nama yang aneh. Darimana asalmu?"

"Itu tidak penting, sekarang kau cuma harus mencari cara bagaimana supaya jajaran shinobi di desamu mengetahui ancaman ini."

Naruto melipat tangannya, "kalau itu sih—sepertinya susah. Yang percaya padaku sedikiiit banget."

Gaara memandang Naruto, "aku tahu apa yang kau alami."

Naruto terkejut, "... maksudmu?"

"Kau—adalah seorang Jinchuuriki 'kan?"

Mata Naruto membulat, dia mundur selangkah, "bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu?"

"—tidak usah takut," ujar Gaara pelan, "karena aku—sama sepertimu."

"Maksudmu dengan 'sama' itu?"

Gaara memandang Naruto untuk beberapa saat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, "aku juga—adalah seorang Jinchuuriki."

Naruto memandang Gaara dengan rasa tidak percaya, "kamu—kamu bercanda 'kan?"

"Aku berkata yang sebenarnya, dalam tubuhku ini tersegel Shuukaku, Bijuu berekor 1."

"Shuukaku?"

"Seperti halnya Kyubi yang ada dalam tubuhmu itu."

Naruto mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

"Kau pasti heran bagaimana aku bisa tahu tentang hal ini 'kan?"

Tidak ada yang bisa Naruto lakukan kecuali mengangguk.

"Shuukaku dalam tubuhku ini adalah Bijuu tertua yang ada di dunia. Aku juga tidak tahu alasan pastinya, tapi Shuukaku bereaksi setiap kali ada seorang Jinchuuriki di dekat ku."

Naruto tertegun mendengar itu, tapi dia juga tidak bisa mengacuhkan suatu perasaan hangat yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. Saat Naruto hendak bicara, tiba-tiba wireless di lehernya berbunyi lagi, dia pun segera mengangkatnya, kali ini Sakura yang menghubunginya,

"Naruto!! Kau ini dimana sih? Kami sudah berkumpul semua nih!!" seru Sakura.

"Aaa—maaf maaf—tadi segelku terbang kena angin. Makanya aku ngumpulin dulu. Tapi sudah selesai kok, aku segera ke sana, ya?!" dan Naruto pun segera mematikan wireless itu, "aku harus segera kembali. Bagaimana denganmu? Bagaimana aku bisa menemuimu?"

Gaara mendekati Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya, "aku akan berada di sekitar Konoha Gakure, dengan begitu—kau pasti tahu dimana aku."

Entah bagaimana, Naruto bisa mengerti apa yang dimaksud, "baiklah—kalau begitu, aku kembali ke tim ku dulu ya. Secepatnya aku akan menemuimu," dan Naruto pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ke tempat timnya.

Saat itu Gaara memandang awan mendung yang menggantung di atas Konoha...

#

Seminggu berlalu sejak pertemuan Naruto dan Gaara, tapi sampai sekarang, Naruto belum punya waktu untuk menemuinya lagi. Karena banyaknya tim Jounin dan Anbu yang dikirim ke luar desa, tim 7 asuhan Kakashi dan juga tim Gennin lainnya banyak mendapat tugas di sekitar wilayah negara. Dan itu membuat mereka kewalahan...

"Sakura Chan—tangannya ga apa 'kan?" Naruto memandang cemas pada luka di lengan Sakura.

"Tidak apa kok. Cuma tergores sedikit," kata Sakura, "istirahat sebentar juga pasti cepat sembuh."

"Asal tidak berbekas saja," Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang sejak tadi memadang balutan perban putih itu.

Nyaris pingsan Sakura mendengar itu, tapi dia cuma tersenyum, "'ma kasih, Sasuke Kun."

Kakashi tersenyum memandang 3 'anak'nya yang makin hari makin akrab dan kompak itu, "ya—karena Sakura terluka, ku pikir tidak ada salahnya kalau besok kita ambil libur."

"Eeeeh!!" seru 3 Gennin itu.

"Bukannya 'eh', kalian memang pantas mendapat libur setelah bekerja rodi seminggu ini. Lusa kita mulai misi lagi."

"Duh—dapat libur mendadak begini malah bingung mau ngapain," kata Sakura.

"Kebetulan—aku bisa menagih 'hutang' sama Niisan," Sasuke melirik Naruto, "tumben kau diam saja? Biasanya paling heboh kalau kita dapat libur."

Naruto tersadar, "haa? Oh—ya... aku senang kok. Cuma kaget aja," dia nyengir.

Sasuke memandang curiga, tapi lagi-lagi dia cuma diam.

"Kalau begitu—sampai jumpa lusa besok di tempat biasa," Kakashi pun segera saja menghilang dari hadapan murid-muridnya itu.

"Hari sudah sore, lebih baik aku pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa lagi," Sakura pergi dan melambai riang pada 2 rekannya.

Naruto membalas lambaian itu penuh semangat dan baru berhenti setelah gadis itu berbelok di ujung jalan, "Sakura Chan itu gadis yang hebat, ya. Padahal lukanya pasti sakit sekali, tapi dia tidak menangis."

"Biar begitu dia itu ninja. Mana ada Kunoichi yang menangis karena luka?" Sasuke berbalik dan mulai berjalan.

"Sasuke dingiiiin—" kata Naruto dengan centil. Dia pun mengikuti Sasuke pulang. Meski begitu—sejak tadi dia sudah berpikir untuk memakai liburannya ini untuk mencari dan bicara dengan Gaara.

Sebenarnya Naruto bingung juga—ini kali pertama dia menyimpan rahasia dari Sasuke dan Itachi. Tapi dia juga belum tahu cara yang tepat untuk mengatakan pada kedua saudaranya itu.

"ADUH!!" rintihan merana Naruto terdengar bersamaan dengan suara BRAK yang cukup keras, rupanya dia dengan suksesnya menabrak tiang listrik di pinggir jalan.

Sasuke yang sudah cukup jauh di depan langsung kembali lagi, "Usuratonkachi!! Kau jalan sambil tidur atau bagaimana?" dia membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Sakiiiit..." Naruto mengusap keningnya yang memerah.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan membersihkan wajah Naruto, "mimisan tuh!!" dia menghapus darah dari hidung Naruto, "kau ini kenapa sih? Dari tadi bengong seperti orang ling-lung begitu."

"Enggak kok. Aku ga kenapa-kenapa," Naruto mengambil saputangan itu dari tangan Sasuke, "pulang yuk—gara-gara nabrak kepalaku jadi pusing."

"Wajarnya sih langsung gegar otak kalau nabrak sekeras itu, kepalamu saja yang terlalu keras."

Setibanya di rumah, mereka menemukan kalau pintu rumahnya sudah tidak terkunci, artinya—kakak mereka sudah pulang setelah bertugas 3 hari di perbatasan.

"Kami pulang," seru Naruto masih sambil menahan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dengan sapu tangan Sasuke, melepas alas kakinya dengan asal-asalan, Naruto langsung menuju ke ruang tengah dan dia bediri di depan pintu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang merapikansepatu di raknya.

"Niichan sedang tidur," Naruto bicara pelan.

"Biarkan saja. Pasti capek," Sasuke memakai sandal rumahnya dan naik ke atas, "sini!! Keningmu parah!!"

"Iyaaa—" Naruto menjawab tanpa suara dan mengikuti Sasuke.

Di kamar mereka, Naruto duduk pasrah sementara Sasuke mengobati keningnya, "bentar juga sembuh," kata Naruto.

"Kalau terbiasa sama luka kau bisa jadi masochist tau!" Sasuke sengaja menekankan kapas dan obat merah kuat-kuat ke kening Naruto sampai anak itu meringis kesakitan, "makanya kalau jalan itu hati-hati!! Seperti bayi saja."

"Berhenti memanggilku bayi!!" protes Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan menempelkan plester di kening Naruto, "mandi sana!!"

Naruto berdiri dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke dengan kesal, lalu dia pun segera turun untuk mandi.

Dibawah dia bertemu dengan Itachi yang sepertinya baru saja terbangun, "kenapa keningmu?"

"Nabrak tiang," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Ya ampun, Naruto... lama-lama kepalamu itu benar-benar bisa 'rusak' lho."

Naruto nyengir, "tenang sajaaa—kepalaku ini lebih keras dari baja kok. Aku mandi dulu!!" dia pun segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

Itachi menoleh ke ujung tangga di atas, di mana Sasuke berada, "kenapa lagi dia? Kalian bertengkar?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya, "aku tidak tahu—dia itu sekarang berubah jadi tukang bengong," di turun menghampiri kakaknya, "mana ada sih orang jalan bisa nabrak tiang di pinggir jalan?"

"Kamu tidak tanya kenapa?" Itachi mengikuti Sasuke ke dapur.

"Dia diam saja," Sasuke mengambil sekaleng jus dari dalam kulkas, "kebiasaannya 'kan memang begitu—diam sendiri kalau punya masalah."

"Bukan masalah dengan tim yang lain 'kan?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "sejauh ini kami cukup bisa bekerja sama dengan tim Gennin yang lain. Makanya aku juga heran kenapa anak itu jadi aneh begini," dia meminum jus dingin itu.

Itachi menepuk kepala Sasuke, "nanti juga dia akan cerita," katanya, "hari masih sore—bagaimana kalau kau temani aku berlatih?"

"... Baiklah," Sasuke menyimpan sisa jusnya ke dalam lemari es.

Sementara itu di kamar mandi, Naruto bengong sambil berendam di ofuro, pikirannya sibuk berperang antara keinginan untuk jujur pada Sasuke juga Itachi, dan keinginan untuk tetap diam.

"_Aduuuuh—bagaimana iniii... aku pusiiiing_!!" batin Naruto menjerit dramatis, "_pingin ngomong—tapi Sasuke bilang aku ga boleh cepat percaya sama orang asing, kalau Sasuke marah—lebih galak dari Niichan. Tapi—aku percaya banget sama Gaara. Kami sama—dan aku yakin Gaara ga bohong..._"

Naruto menenggelamkan separuh wajahnya ke air dan membuat gelembung dengan mulutnya, "_aku harus gimana yaa... Gaara bilang sudah tidak ada banyak waktu lagi._" Pusing sendiri, Naruto akhirnya memasukkan seluruh badannya dalam air.

"PHUAAAA!! BINGUUUUUNG!!" Naruto melompat keluar dan membuat air dari ofuro membanjiri lantai, "aduuuuh!! Gimana niiiih!!" dia berputar-putar sendiri dalam kamar mandi, "bilang—atau tidak ya?! Tapi ntar kalo mereka marah gimana? Tapi mereka tidak mungkin marah kalau aku jujur—kalau aku bohong dan diam terus, mereka pasti malah tambah marah," Naruto melakukan monolog seolah bicara dengan orang lain, plus mengubah-ubah mimik wajahnya,

"Niichan juga bilang kalau sesama saudara itu tidak boleh ada rahasia. Jadi artinya—aku harus bicara. Ya!! Aku harus!!" Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan mantap, "Yooosh!! Aku harus bicara sekarang," dia menyambar handuknya, mengeringkan badan secepatnya dan segera berpakaian.

Setelahnya dia pun menuju ke halaman belakang dekat hutan dan melihat Sasuke sedang latihan dengan Itachi,

"Aduuh—udah niat, mereka malah sedang latihan, tapi kalau aku tunda lagi—ujung-ujungnya aku bakal batal bilang," lalu dia pun mendekati kedua orang itu, "anu anu—bisa berhenti sebentar ga?"

Mendengar itu, baik Itachi maupun Sasuke, mereka menghentikan latihan mereka dan memandang Naruto.

"Anu—ada yang mau aku bicarakan."

Itachi dan Sasuke saling bertukar pandang lalu kembali memandang Naruto,

"Kita bicara di dalam saja," Itachi 'menggiring' kedua adiknya masuk dalam rumah, dan merekan bertiga duduk di tatami di ruang keluarga,"apa ini tentang masalah yang membuatmu kacau beberapa hari belakangan ini?"

Naruto mengangguk, "tolong—jangan disela, ya..." lalu akhirnya, Naruto pun menceritakan semua yang dia sembunyikan selama 1 minggu ini...

Naruto menunduk setelah dia menceritakan semua itu. Sasuke hanya diam, tidak berkomentar apa-apa, begitu juga dengan Itachi yang tidak bicara.

Sehelai daun kering melayang terbang masuk dalam ruangan itu, membawa hembusan angin akhir musim gugur yang dingin...

Itachi mendekat pada Naruto dan merangkul bahu anak itu, "—kau tahu dimana dia sekarang?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Itachi tersenyum, "nah—pertemukan kami dengannya."

Naruto memandang kakaknya, "ka—kalian percaya?"

Sasuke mencubit pipi Naruto dan menariknya kuat-kuat, "si Usuratonkachi ini!! Memang ada alasan kami tidak percaya padamu?"

"Haa'aaaapp!!" kata Naruto susah payah dan dia langsung menggosok kedua pipinya begitu Sasuke melepaskannya, "sakiiit!!"

"Kamu juga sih! Kenapa baru cerita sekarang?" Sasuke mendelik pada Naruto.

Itachi menengahi sebelum 2 anak itu mulai bertengkar, "sudah sudah—marahnya nanti saja ya, Sasuke! Sekarang—kita temui Gaara ini. Kalau kabar yang dia bawa itu benar—Konoha dalam masalah yang besar."

Kemudian, setelah memakai mantel, mereka bertiga pun menuju ke tempat Gaara berada. Naruto, yang menjadi penunjuk jalan, membawa mereka menuju ke arah Shi no Mori, hutan ganas yang tidak boleh dimasuki tanpa izin.

"Kau yakin dia ada di sini?" Itachi memandang pagar perlindungan yang tertempel berbagai macam segel.

"Iya."

"... Terus—bagaimana cara kita masuk?" Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru, "tidak ada celah."

"Tenang saja," Itachi mendekati pagar itu," ada celah yang sangat lebar kok," lalu dia mengajak kedua adiknya menuju ke sisi gerbang kanan yang paling ujung, "ini celahnya."

Naruto dan Sasuke memandang pada sebuah pagar kawat besi yang tidak berbeda dengan lainnya, "mana?" tanya mereka kompak.

Itachi tidak menjawab dan cuma tersenyum. Kemudian dia melangkah mendekati pagar kawat itu dan berjalan dengan santai menembusnya.

Jelas saja itu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut, dan belum lagi habis rasa terkejut mereka, separuh badan Itachi muncul dari pagar itu, "kenapa bengong?! Ayo cepat!!" kata Itachi tanpa memperdulikan wajah Naruto dan Sasuke yang terheran-heran.

Tapi 2 anak itu tidak punya pilihan lain, dan akhirnya mereka pun mengikuti kakak mereka.

"... Aneh aneh aneeeh!! Aku jadi merindiiiing!!" Naruto merapatkan mantelnya, "kenapa isi hutannya ga sama seperti yang kelihatan dari luar?"

"Bukan cuma itu," Sasuke memandang pagar di belakangnya, "dari sini pun pemandangan luar berbeda."

Itachi menepuk kepala 2 anak itu, "semua itu adalah Genjutsu yang keluar dari segel-segel yang terpasang di sepanjang pagar pembatas."

"Bagaimana Niichan tahu ada celah?" tanya Naruto.

"Itu pintu masuk dan pintu keluar bagi para Jounin yang bertugas di pust hutan ini. Seperti yang kalian tahu, hutan ini berisi segala jenis binatang buas yang mematikan, tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk." Itachi memandang Naruto, "kalau benar Gaara ada di dalam hutan ini, berarti dia bukan orang sembarangan."

Naruto memandang ke arah hutan rimba yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri itu, dia bisa merasakan dengan jelas hawa keberadaan Gaara dalam hutan itu, "dia ada disini. Ke arah sana," dia menunjuk ke sebuah jalan setapak kecil diantara belukar.

Ya sudah—ayo masuk," Itachi berjalan duluan...

Setelah berjalan sekitar 1 jam, mereka sampai di sekelompok pohon yang luar biasa besar, dimana akar pohon-pohon itu mencuat keluar tanah, berlilitan dan membentuk sebuah gua. Di depan gua itu, Gaara berdiri seorang diri..

"Gaara!!" Naruto langsung berlari mendekati Gaara, "aku mengajak saudaraku ke sini. Mereka—terutama Niichan, pasti bisa membantu," katanya dengan semangat.

Gaara memandang 2 orang di belakang Naruto, dan dia menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit.

Itachi membalasnya dengan senyum, "maaf kami baru bisa datang, soalnya Naruto baru cerita sore tadi." Itachi dan Sasuke mendekat, "sekarang kami sudah ada di sini, ku rasa kau bisa menjelaskan semua yang kau ketahui tentang Oto Gakure."

Kemudian mereka semua duduk di dalam goa akar itu, Gaara sudah menyalakan api unggun yang memberikan mereka kenyamanan di tengah udara malam menjelang musim dingin. Gaara pun menceritakan tentang kabar bahwa Oto dan Suna telah menjalin kerjasama untuk menjatuhkan Konoha. Sejak dulu hubungan Konoha dan Suna memang tidak pernah akur. Dan Oto Gakure memanfaatkan itu untuk memperalat Suna demi kejatuhan Konoha...

"Pemimpin Oto Gakure adalah salah satu Sennin dari Konoha, yaitu Orochimaru." Gaara mengakhiri pembagian informasinya.

3 shinobi Konoha di sana tidak menampakkan ekspresi terkejut, karena mereka sudah dapat kabar itu, "informasimu ini benar-benar bantuan besar untuk Konoha. Kenapa kau tidak langsung bicara saja pada Hokage? Beliau pasti mendengarkanmu," kata Itachi.

"Ku rasa tidak semudah i tu," ujar Gaara.

"Kenapa? Kakek itu orang yang baik, pasti bisa menolong," kata Naruto penuh semangat.

"Aku tahu—aku tahu Hokage Sama itu orang yang sangat bijak, tapi—aku tidak yakin kau bisa bertemu dengan beliau."

"Kau pasti punya alasan kuat untuk itu. Bisa kau katakan pada kami?" tanya Itachi, "tapi kalau kau keberatan, kami tidak memaksa."

Gaara diam sebentar, lalu dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan menunjukkan pada 3 orang lainnya, "ini—alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan siapapun di Konoha..."

Naruto, Itachi dan Sasuke memandang benda di tangan Gaara, sebuah lambang shinobi Suna dengan goresan di tengahnya. Ketiganya kembali memandang Gaara.

"Kau—seorang Nukenin?" Itachi memandang bole mata hijau milik Gaara.

"... sekarng aku pun tidak berharap kalian akan percaya pada seorang Nukenin sepertiku."

"AKU PERCAYA SAMA GAARA!!" Naruto meraih lengan Gaara dan memeluknya, "aku yakin Gaara ga bohong!! Aku tahu itu!!" serunya penuh emosi.

Itachi melepaskan Naruto dari Gaara yang saking terkejutnya sampai tidak bisa bereaksi apa-apa, "kamu tenang dulu!" kata Itachi, "dan kau, Gaara—seperti kata Naruto tadi, aku pun percaya padamu."

Gaara tertegun mendengar itu semua.

"Sementara ini, kau tinggallah di rumah kami, aku akan coba untuk bicara dengan Hokage Sama," kata Itachi lagi.

"Tapi—bahaya kalau terlihat orang lain. Aku tetap disini saja," tolak Gaara.

"Tenang saja, rumah kami cukup 'aman' kok posisinya. Disini malah berbahaya untukmu," paksa Itachi. Walau mencoba menolak, Gaara akhirnya 'takluk' juga dan setuju untuk ikut dengan mereka.

Sampai di rumah, Itachi segera menyiapkan makanan dibantu Sasuke. Sebenarnya Itachi sengaja memaksa Sasuke membantunya supaya Naruto bisa bicara dengan Gaara, soalnya sejak tadi dia melihat adiknya itu sudah geregetan mau banyak bertanya pada Gaara. Dan Itachi maklum karena ini kali pertama Naruto bertemu dengan orang yang sama dengannya.

Itachi lalu melirik Sasuke yang sejak tadi sama sekali tidak bicara, "kamu kenapa diam begitu? Sakit gigi?" goda Itachi.

Sasuke cemberut saja dan tidak menjawab.

"Ayolah—jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil begitu. Pahami Naruto sedikit, ya?!"

"—Aku paham kok. Paham banget tentang dia. Hanya saja—" Sasuke memecahkan telur sekerasnya dan tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Itachi tersenyum geli, "kau cemburu, ya?!"

Mendengar itu muka dan telinga Sasuke langsung berubah merah, "ENAK SAJA!! KENAPA AKU HARUS?"

Mendapat reaksi seperti itu, Itachi makin geli, "ya kalau tidak begitu—tidak usah marah-marah 'kan..."

Sasuke cemberut dan kembali berkutat dengan telurnya. Itachi pun cukup bijak untuk tidak lagi menggoda adiknya. Sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaannya, Itachi menyempatkan diri memandang Naruto yang tampak senang bisa berbincang dengan Gaara.

#

Salju pertama turun di Konoha 3 hari setelah Gaara 'ditampung' Itachi di rumahnya. Dan di hari yang dingin ini—Itachi pulang dari akademi dengan membawa kabar gembira,

"Hokage Sama bersedia menemuimu, Gaara. Aku sudah jelaskan semua pada beliau," ujar Itachi seraya melepas sepatunya, "beliau minta supaya besok kita menemuinya."

"—Apa benar tidak masalah kalau aku..."

"Sudahlah—aku yakin Hokage Sama punya jalan yang terbaik untuk masalah ini," Itachi melirik jam dinding, "apa Naruto dan Sasuke belum pulang?"

Gaara menggeleng.

"Tumben sekali sampai malam begi..."

Dan belum lagi Itachi selesai bicara, pintu depan rumah itu terbuka dengan suara keras, "KAMI PULAAANG!!" suara Naruto terdengar nyaring.

"Panjang umur mereka," Itachi tersenyum, "'met datang. Dari mana saja kalian?"

"Berlatih dengan Kakashi Sensei," jawab Sasuke yang terlihat kedinginan, "Jounin itu masih waras tidak sih? Salju turun begini kami malah harus latihan di dekar air terjun."

"Bhuu!! Sasuke payah!! Aku aja ga kedinginan kok," Naruto menggantung jaketnya.

Sasuke gondok, "badanmu itu ga normal tau!!"

Seperti biasa, Itachi langsung menengahi keduanya, "yak—bertengkarnya nanti saja. Sekarang kalian berdua mandi sana!!"

"OOOKEE!!" Naruto menyeret Sasuke ke kamar mandi, yang bersangkutan pun pasrah saja.

Itachi kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk dekat Gaara, "mereka berisik, ya? Tapi—sepertinya kamu sudah terbiasa."

"... aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa—tapi... suasana seperti ini terasa begitu wajar—terjadi begitu saja."

Itachi menggerai rambutnya yang sedikit basah karena salju, "itulah 'keajaiban' yang dibawa Naruto, meski dia sendiri tidak sadar," katanya, "sebenarnya Naruto itu cepat akrab dengan orang lain, tapi yah—seperti yang kau tahu, desa ini lebih memandang dia sebagai bagian yang ingin dilupakan."

"... ku rasa perlakuan terhadap Jinchuuriki di seluruh dunia tidak ada yang berbeda. Seperti yang pernah aku temui."

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan Jinchuuriki yang lain?" tampak jelas sekali kalau Itachi tertarik akan informasi itu.

Gaara mengangguk, "ya—2 orang. Seorang wanita dan seorang pria tua. Mereka adalah Jinchuuriki dari Nibi dan Hachibi."

"Lalu?"

"—Aku sempat menghabiskan beberapa waktu bersama mereka, dan sepertinya masalah teror dari Oto Gakure sudah mereka dengar."

"Ternyata Oto Gakure sudah 'terkenal' dimana-mana, ya?! Ku rasa masalah ini tidak akan berakhir begitu saja." Itachi berdiri, "sepertinya mereka sudah selesai mandi, aku tinggal dulu ya," Itachi pun menghampiri 2 adiknya di kamar mandi, "sudah puas bertengkar di kamar mandi?" goda Itachi.

"Ga bertengkar kok," Naruto nyengir, "Oya Niichan, gimana kakek? Apa kakek mau bertemu dengan Gaara?"

Itachi mengangguk, "besok aku akan membawanya menemui Hokage Sama. Jangan khawatir ya!?"

"Sayang sekali kami ada misi besok," Naruto merengut.

"Itu sudah kewajiban kita, bodoh!!" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto, "aku mau bereskan perlengkapan buat besok."

"Uuuhh—sakit tauuu!!" Naruto mengusap-usap kepalanya, "Sasuke itu suka banget nyiksa aku."

"Ekspresi kasih sayang anak itu memang aneh," sahut Itachi, "sekarang aku mau mandi, sana—temani Gaara ngobrol!"

"SIAP!! Hehehehehe!!" Naruto pun berlari dengan semangat, "Gaara!!" dia langsung duduk di depan Gaara begitu dia sampai di ruang keluarga, "seharian ngapain sendirian di rumah?"

Gaara menunjukkan setumpuk dokumen di sebelahnya pada Naruto.

"Apa ini?" Naruto mengambil sebuah map dan membuka—dan detik berikutnya langsung di tutup setelah melihat isinya, "aku ga bisa baca kanji yang susah-susah," dia terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya bicara lagi, "aku seneeeng banget—selama ini aku kira aku 'sendirian', tapi ternyata aku punya banyak 'saudara', meski aku tidak tahu dimana mereka. Rasanya—aku jadi punya alasan baru untuk menjadi lebih kuat."

"Alasan?"

Naruto mengangguk, "alasanku mau menjadi kuat adalah untuk Niichan dan Sasuke yang sudah merawatku sejak kecil, juga Iruka Sensei, kakek, Kakashi Sensei, Sakura Chan dan semua orang yang mengakui keberadanku di Konoha ini. Dan sekarang—alasanku bertambah, yaitu—aku mau bertemu dengan Jinchuuriki yang lain. Menambah teman itu kan hal yang baik." Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Gaara menepuk kepala Naruto, "kau anak yang kuat—kau pasti bisa melakukan semua itu."

"Gaara juga pasti kuat—karena berani berkelana sendiri. Kalau aku—pasti udah nyerah di tengah jalan."

Mendengar itu, Gaara melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto dan memalingkan wajahnya, "kau salah—aku melakukan perjalanan bukan karena aku kuat—tapi karena aku melarikan diri... dari kenyataan."

"Gaara... jangan menangis!!" Naruto memeluk Gaara begitu mendengar suaranya yang sedih itu, "Gaara sudah ga sendiri kok. Ada aku."

"... Aku tidak menangis, karena aku—sudah lupa bagaimana caranya menangis—"

Selang beberapa menit, Sasuke, yang sudah selesai mengepak barang, turun dan masuk ke ruangan tempat Naruto dan Gaara berada. Dan saat itu—dia bengong di depan pintu,

"—Kenapa dia tidur sambil menangis begitu?" Sasuke mendekat dan memindah Naruto yang tidur di pangkuan Gaara, "apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Gaara tidak menjawab dan memandang wajah Naruto.

Sasuke menghapus airmata yang masih mengalir dari sudut mata Naruto, "aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan, dan aku juga tidak paham kenapa Naruto bisa begitu percaya padamu, tapi—kalau sekali lagi dia menangis—kau akan berhadapan denganku!" Sasuke memandang Gaara dengan tajam, "aku tidak akan membiarkannya terluka karena orang lain. Ingat itu!!"

Kebekuan di ruangan itu cair begitu Itachi datang, "sepi sekali—" katanya, "Naruto sudah tidur?"

"Aku bawa dia keatas!" Sasuke merangkulkan sebelah tangan Naruto ke lehernya dan memapahnya ke atas. Dia pun pergi tanpa bicara lagi.

"... apa—ada sesuatu yang aku lewatkan?" tanya Itachi.

"—Aku tidak mengerti... tadi aku dan Naruto sedikit bicara—tiba-tiba dia menangis dan tertidur begitu saja."

Itachi lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Gaara, "Naruto—menangis mendengarkan ceritamu?"

"... Begitulah."

Itachi memandang ke tangga kayu yang kosong, "Naruto itu—anak yang terlalu jujur. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Mungkin kau kaget, tapi begitulah dia."

"Aku sudah mengenal sifatnya itu. Anak yang naif—lugu... rasanya jadi tidak punya alasan untuk tidak menyukainya."

Itachi tersenyum.

"Tapi—sepertinya Sasuke... tidak begitu suka padaku."

Itachi berdehem, "kalau mengenai anak itu—ku harap kau jangan salah paham, dia itu kebalikan dari Naruto, anak yang sama sekali tidak jujur. Sifatnya memang keras, tapi bukan berarti dia benci padamu," Itachi memandang ke luar dimana salju turun perlahan, "Sasuke dan Naruto—tumbuh besar bersama, tidak terpisahkan. Sasuke tahu semua luka—semua sakit yang Naruto rasakan, karenanya anak itu bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga Naruto. Mungkin—tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menyamai rasa sayang Sasuke pada Naruto."

"... Kalian—maksudku kau dan Sasuke... bukan saudara kandung Naruto 'kan? Lalu—kenapa kalian bisa begitu sayang padanya?"

Itachi tersenyum, memandang foto keluarganya yang tergantung di dinding ruangan itu, "ayah ku—dulu adalah tangan kanan dari Minato Sama, ayah kandung Naruto. Mereka itu—seperti Sasuke dan Naruto, tidak pernah akur, tapi saling mengerti. Ayah—menempatkan Minato sama sebagai pemegang kesetiaan tertingginya, dan Minato Sama menganggap ayah sebagai saudaranya sendiri. keakraban mereka juga menulari ibu dan Kushina Sama, ibu kandung Naruto. Bisa dibilang, 2 keluarga itu adalah satu,"

Itachi menghela nafas, "setalah Minato Sama dan Kushina Sama meninggal akibat amukan Kyubi, ayah dan ibu pun mengangkat Naruto sebagai anak, dan mengatakan padaku, kalau aku harus menjaganya seperti aku menjaga Sasuke. Kau tahu—saat itu aku merasa ayah dan ibu sungguh bodoh—karena meski mereka tidak meminta, bagiku Naruto juga adalah adikku, sebagaimana Minato Sama dan Kushina Sama menyayangiku seperti anak mereka sendiri."

Bola mata hitam Itachi berkilau menahan airmata di pelupuk matanya, "bagiku—Sasuke dan Naruto adalah harta berharga peninggalan kedua ayah dan kedua ibuku."

Gaara menunduk, kisah itu bagaikan dongeng untuknya, tentang cinta—tentang keluarga—tentang semua yang tidak pernah terjadi padanya, "... Naruto—sungguh beruntung lahir di Konoha dan memiliki kalian yang menyayanginya."

Itachi mengeringkan matanya sebelum airmatanya menetes, "kenapa kau bicara seolah kau tidak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini?"

"—Aku memang tidak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini. Tidak seorang pun yang mengenalku—menganggap keberadaanku ini sebagai sesuatu yang nyata. Bagi mereka aku ini hanyalah mimpi buruk yang ingin mereka lupakan."

Itachi menepuk pundak Gaara, "jangan punya pikiran seperti itu!"

Gaara menggeleng, "apa ada—orang yang bisa menerima saudara mereka yang lahir dengan Hyoui no Jutsu dan merenggut nyawa ibu mereka? Apa ada—anak yang dilahirkan sebagai senjata hidup bisa mencintai ayahnya yang hanya menganggapnya sebagai alat? Apa ada...?" Gaara mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Maaf—aku mengingatkanmu akan hal itu," ujar Itachi yang sebelumnya telah mengetahui kalau keberadaan Gaara sebagai Jinchuuriki tidak sama dengan Naruto. Jika Naruto menjadi Jinchuuriki setelah ayahnya menyegel Kyubi dalam tubuhnya—Gaara justru sebaliknya, Shuukaku disegel dengan paksa dalam tubuhnya sejak dia masih berupa janin.

"Jangan pikirkan hal itu lagi—sekarang kau punya kami, Naruto—aku dan juga Sasuke. Kau tidak sendiri, kau perlu tahu itu."

Gaara memejamkan tangannya, merasakan kehangatan tangan Itachi di kepalanya, "ya—terima kasih."

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Itachi sedikit terkejut, dia pun segera membuka pintu depan rumahnya,

"Iruka Sensei, tumben sekali malam-malam begini?"

Iruka menyingkirkan salju dari atas kepalanya, "maaf mengganggu," dia menyerahkan sebuah gulungan pada Itachi, "misi A untuk besok. Ada serangan lagi di perbatasan."

Itachi menerima gulungan itu.

"Aku juga bawa berita untuk Naruto dan Sasuke, misi mereka besok dibatalkan karena Kakashi Sensei akan ikut dalam kelompokmu besok."

Itachi tertawa ringan, "2 anak itu pasti gondok setengah mati."

Iruka tersenyum, "dimana mereka?"

"Naruto sudah tidur, Sasuke menemaninya di atas, aku sedang ngobrol dengan Gaara. Ayo masuklah—salju turun semakin deras."

Iruka pun melepas alas kakinya dan mengikuti Itachi masuk ke dalam rumah itu.

"Gaara—ada tamu," Itachi masuk duluan, saat itu Gaara langsung berdiri, "tidak usah tegang begitu, tidak apa." Itachi memberi isyarat supaya Gaara duduk lagi.

Iruka lalu menyusul masuk ke ruang keluarga, "jadi kamu yang bernama Gaara? Salam kenal—aku Umino Iruka, ya—bisa dibilang... apa ya?" dia menoleh pada Itachi.

"Paman kami," sahut Itachi asal.

Gaara menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menyapa Iruka.

Iruka duduk di sebelah Itachi, "sudah malam begini kalian belum tidur?"

"Sedikit insomnia kurasa," Itachi menutup pintu geser di ruangan itu karena udara makin dingin, "dan Gaara—dia bilang sih dia tidak pernah tidur."

Iruka memandang Gaara, "kenapa begitu?"

"—Kalau aku tidur—Shuukaku akan dengan leluasa mengambil alih tubuhku. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi di sini, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau aku lengah sedikit saja."

"Aku sudah bilang padanya—aku cukup berpengalaman dengan amukan Bijuu dalam tubuh Jinchuuriki," kata Itachi, "tapi sepertinya kemampuanku sedikit diragukan."

"Bukan begitu," sela Gaara cepat, "aku—walau hanya melihat, aku tahu kalau Itachi San adalah shinobi yang luar biasa, tapi—aku tidak mau siapapun terluka gara-gara aku."

Iruka tersenyum, "kau mirip Naruto dulu. Dia bisa menangis meraung-raung kalau tahu ada yang luka karena Kyubi yang tidak terkendali."

Gaara tertegun, "apa dulu Kyubi sering mengamuk?"

"Waktu masih balita, nyaris setiap hari. Usia itu rentan terhadap situasi di sekelilingnya," kata Iruka, "di usia masih dini seperti itu—Naruto sudah mengerti kalau dia dibenci," pandangan Iruka menerawang, "—sudahlah, jangan membahas masalah berat begini. Bikin perasaan jadi ga enak," Iruka berdiri, "ku rasa aku harus pulang sekarang, dan besok pagi—aku yang akan mengantarmu menemui Hokage Sama," katanya pada Gaara,"nah—selamat malam kalau begitu."

Setelah mengantar Iruka sampai ke pintu depan, Itachi pun berpamitan pada Gaara untuk tidur. Gaara sendiri tetap keukeuh berjaga di bawah. Sudah cukup paham kalau ternyata Gaara itu sangat keras kepala, Itachi pun memaklumi saja dan naik ke kamarnya sendiri.

Saat dia akan membuka pintu kamarnya, pintu kamar Sasuke dan Naruto terbuka,

"Lho Sasuke? Kau belum tidur?

Sasuke menggeleng, wajahnya merah sekali.

Itachi menyentuh kedua pipi adiknya, "badanmu panas, kau kena flu ya?"

"Enggak—cuma pusing saja, aku mau ambil obat," kata Sasuke lemas.

Itachi menyuruh Sasuke masuk kamar lagi dan tidur di sebelah Naruto yang pulas, "biar aku yang ambil obat, kau tetap berbaring disini!" Itachi menyelimuti Sasuke, setelahnya dia pun pergi untuk mengambil obat di kamarnya sendiri,

Tapi begitu dia kembali, Sasuke sudah tidur, "dasar bocah," Itachi meletakkan obat itu di meja, "untung saja besok mereka dapat libur," lalu dia menulis memo pada selembar kertas, karena besok dia harus berangkat sebelum matahari terbit, dan itu berti dia tidak akan sempat pamitan pada kedua adiknya.

#

"Kakeek—apa Konoha akan berperang?" Naruto berdiri di sebelah tempat duduk sang Hokage setelah pembicaraan dengan Gaara selesai.

Pria tua itu tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepala Naruto, "sebisa mungkin kita cegah hal itu. Tapi—" wajahnya berubah serius, "kalau pun perang akan terjadi, aku akan melindungi desa ini."

Naruto memeluk orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai kakeknya sendiri itu, "kami juga—akan berjuang, kek."

"Aku tahu itu. Kau benar-benar anak ayah dan ibumu, kuat—dan berani."

Naruto tersipu.

"Nah—teman-temanmu pasti sudah menunggu, lagipula aku banyak pekerjaan, lain kali mainlah kemari lagi," Sandaime mengusap-usap kepala Naruto.

"Baik—sampai jumpa, kakek," Naruto melambai dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Di depan ruang kerja Hokage, Sasuke dan Sakura menunggunya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Sandaime Sama?" tanya Sakura.

"Bukan hal penting. Cuma ngobrol kok," kata Naruto, "Gaara mana?"

"Ikut dengan Iruka Sensei dan beberapa Jounin lain," Sasuke mengerling ke arah gedung utara, ruang dinas para Chuunin, "sepertinya situasi jadi gawat."

"Ya untung saja ada Gaara San, kalau tidak, mungkin Oto Gakure bisa menyerang Konoha tanpa halangan, dan itu lebih berbahaya kan?" Sakura mengikuti 2 rekannya pergi dari gedung akademi.

Sasuke mengangguk, "ku pikir juga begitu."

Naruto nyengir, "Bhuu—'ku pikir begitu'... padahal kau itu kan judes banget sama Gaara. Dasar Sasuke ga bisa jujur."

Sakura tertawa pelan melihat muka Sasuke yang berubah merah, "hmm—sekarang kita jadi nganggur nih. Kalian mau kemana?"

"Enggak ada rencana, dapat kabarnya mendadak sih, jadi ga sempat mikir mau kemana," Naruto jalan sambil menendang-nendang batu kerikil yang tertutup salju, lau tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya, "bagaimana kalau ziarah?" serunya semangat.

Itu membuat Sakura terkejut, "ziarah?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat, "dipikir-pikir aku juga sudah lumayan lama tidak berziarah ke tempat orang tuaku, Sakura Chan juga belum pernah ke sana 'kan?"

"Tapi—apa aku boleh?" tanya Sakura ragu.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "tentu saja boleh—Sakura Chan itu temanku 'kan?!" dia pun berlari duluan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Masih bingung, Sakura melirik Sasuke, "apa benar boleh?"

"Ikut saja. Lagi pula itu bukan tempat keramat yang hanya bisa dikunjungi orang tertentu 'kan?" Sasuke mulai berjalan mengikuti Naruto, "walau tidak banyak orang yang pernah ke sana," lanjutnya dengan suara lirih.

Sesampainya di tempat peristirahatan terakhir kedua orang tuanya, Naruto segera membersihkan salju yang menumpuk di batu nisan itu. Lalu dia pun mulai berdoa sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya,

"Okaasan, Otousan, hari ini aku membawa temanku, namanya Sakura. Maaf aku baru mengajaknya sekarang—habis... kami sibuk sekali..."

Melihat Sasuke yang ikut berdoa di depan makam itu, Sakura pun berdiri di samping Naruto, memejamkan mata dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya. Saat itu—entah kenapa dia merasakan sebuah aliran hawa yang sangat hangat, seakan dia berpindah dari musim dingin ke musim semi. Meski ini kali pertama Sakura datang berziarah, dia merasa begitu rindu—seperti bertemu dengan orang yang sudah lama pergi.

Ada sekitar 30 menit mereka bertiga berdiri di depan makam itu, usai berziarah, mereka pun sepakat untuk berlatih bersama di halaman belakang rumah Sasuke dan Naruto. Rumah itu masih kosong, karena itu mereka langsung 'menguasai' halaman latihan itu.

"Latihan sendiri itu sepi ya," kata Sakura yang beristirahat sejenak seusai latihan, "biasanya adaaa saja ulah Kakashi Sensei yang malah buat kita semangat."

"Aku setuju," sahut Naruto.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi berlatih sendiri akhirnya ikut istirahat juga, "kalian berdua ini memang membingungkan, ada Kakashi, kalian jengkel, kalau dia tidak ada, kalian cari. Aneh."

"Ini namanya benci tapi rindu," Sakura tertawa, "Sasuke juga begitu kan?!" godanya.

"Enak saja!! Siapa juga yang sudi rindu sama dia!!" seru Sasuke sewot.

Sakura dan Naruto tertawa melihat muka Sasuke. Lagi enak-enaknya tertawa-tawa, seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah itu dengan kencang. Itu menarik perhatian mereka.

"Siapa sih? Mengetuk seperti mau merobohkan rumah saja," keluh Naruto, "aku saja yang buka, kalian tunggu disini ya?!" lalu dia pun menuju ke pintu depan rumahnya.

Begitu dia membuka pintu, tiba-tiba saja seseorang di balik pintu itu langsung menariknya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Jelas saja itu membuat Naruto refleks berteriak kaget. Dan alhasil Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menyusulnya.

"Naruto!!"

Sasuke dan Sakura terkejut melihat Naruto ada dalam pelukan seorang laki-laki tua berbadan tinggi besar dan berambut putih panjang.

"Lepaskan dia!!" Sasuke langsung 'menyelamatkan' Naruto sebelum dia mati tercekik , "SIAPA KAU!!"

"Sa—Sasuke!! Jangan!!" Naruto menahan tubuh Sasuke, "ga apa kok—aku kenal orang ini," katanya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto heran, "kenalanmu?"

Naruto mengangguk dan memandang pria tua itu, "dia ini Sennin Jiraiya, gurunya Otousan. Jadi—ga apa."

Saat itu bukan hanya Sasuke yang terkejut, Sakura juga langsung mematung di tempat saking kagetnya. Masing-masing dari mereka membantin bersamaan, "_Yondaime Sama punya guru yang seperti itu?_"

Meredakan kekakuan itu, Naruto meminta semua duduk di ruang tengah dan menjelaskan bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengan Sennin itu.

"Kau ini makin hari makin mirip dengan Minato," Jiraiya menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto dengan senang.

Naruto pasrah saja diperlakukan begitu, "anu—aku sudah bukan anak bayi lagi," katanya pelan—benar-benar pelan.

Sasuke memandang gondok pada Jiraiya, "lalu—kapan kalian pertama bertemu?" katanya tajam.

"Anu—" Naruto melirik Jiraiya, "sekitar 2 bulan kemarin, aku 'kan dipanggil tuh sama kakek... nah—waktu itulah aku ketemu sama Jiraiya Sennin."

"Jadi benar, dia itu—Sensei pembimbing Yondaime Sama?" Sasuke memandang sangsi pada Jiraiya.

Jiraiya malah tertawa terbahak-bahak, "kau ini memang mirip sekali dengan ayahmu. Selalu saja curiga."

"... kau—kenal ayahku?"

"Mana mungkin aku tidak kenal bocah Uchiha yang kelewat over protektif pada Minato itu. Sifatnya menurun 100 padamu rupanya."

Naruto melepaskan diri dari Jiraiya, "anu—kenapa tiba-tiba datang ke sini?" tanyanya.

Jiraiya menoleh dramatis pada Naruto, "pertanyaan bagus, nak," lalu dia duduk tegak di depan Naruto yang langsung ikut duduk tegak, "aku datang kemari—untuk mewariskan ilmu milik Minato padamu."

Semua di ruangan itu terkejut.

"—Ilmu... milik Otousan?"

"Ya—ini Jutsu original yang diciptakan dan dikembangkan sendiri oleh ayahmu itu. Karena itu—aku berniat mewarisinya sekarang. Jutsu ini cocok untukmu."

Naruto memandang Sasuke seperti minta pendapat.

"—Bagaimana kau bisa membuat kami percaya?" tanya Sasuke.

Jiraiya berdiri, "ayo ikut! Aku tunjukkan pada kalian."

Lalu mereka pun kembali ke halaman latihan di belakang rumah. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura berdiri agak jauh dari Jiraiya yang menghadap pada sebatang pohon kokoh.

"Perhatikan ini baik-baik. Kalau ada salah satu dari kalian yang pernah melihat jutsu macam ini—kalian boleh mengusirku dari sini," Jiraiya mengangkat tangan kanannya setinggi pinggang. Tiba-tiba muncullah sesuatu mirip pusaran di tangan kanannya itu, angin di sekitar sana seolah tersedot masuk dalam pusaran itu.

BRAK!! Pohon di hadapan Jiraiya roboh setelah dia menghantamkan pusaran itu pada batangnya. 3 Gennin itu terdiam karena takjub.

"... Chakra yang luar biasa," gumam Sakura.

"—Bisa merobohkan pohon sebesar itu... dia bukan orang sembarangan," kata Sasuke.

Jiraiya berbalik dan tersenyum puas, "kalian percaya padaku sekarang?" dia memandang Naruto, "ayahmu mulai menciptakan Jutsu ini sejak seusiamu. Makanya—aku ingin kau juga menguasai Jutsu ini secepat yang kau bisa."

Naruto menunduk, "... apa aku bisa? Untuk melakukan Jutsu biasa saja aku sudah kepayahan."

Jiraiya mendekati Naruto dan menepuk pundak anak itu, "kau pasti bisa. Aku yakin kau bisa—"

Naruto melirik Sasuke.

"... terserah kau saja," kata Sasuke, "tapi kupikir ini kesempatan bagus untukmu. Supaya kau itu sadar dengan kemampuanmu sendiri."

"Sasuke Kun benar Naruto, aku juga yakin kalau kau bisa melakukannya."

Naruto akhirnya memandang Jiraiya, "... Jutsu milik Otousan..." dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "baiklah—aku akan berusaha," Katanya mantap.

Jiraiya tersenyum senang, "kalau begitu—2 minggu. Aku akan membuatmu menguasai Jutsu itu dalam waktu 2 minggu, karena kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi," wajahnya berubah serius, "aku yakin kalian sudah mengetahui situasi gawat yang mengincar Konoha. Aku perkirakan, kurang dari 1 bulan, akan terjadi peperangan besar, karena itu, kalianpun—perkuatlah diri kalian sendiri," Jiraiya memandang Sakura lalu dia memberikan secarik kertas padanya, "datanglah ke alamat itu, katakan kalau aku yang mengirimmu."

"... Siapa?" tanya Sakura.

Jiraiya tersenyum agak aneh, "—yah—kau akan tahu nanti. Tapi aku yakin dia akan cocok sekali denganmu." Lalu dia menoleh pada Sasuke, "kekuatanmu sudah jauh melebihi kehebatan seorang Gennin yang sewajarnya. Ku pikir Itachi dan Kakashi tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk meng-upgrade Jutsu milikmu."

3 anggota tim 7 itu saling berpandangan, bermacam-macam perasaan bercampur baur dalam benak mereka, bingung, ragu tapi disisi lain mereka begitu bersemangat.

"Kalian akan berpisah sejenak, tapi 2 minggu lagi sata kalian kembali berkumpul—kalian akan tahu kalau perpisahan ini sangat bermanfaat," ujar Jiraiya, "nah Naruto—aku tunggu kau di gerbang desa besok sebelum matahari terbit," Jiraiya pun segera menghilang dari tempat itu.

#

"Kau sudah berkemas?" Sasuke menghampiri Naruto yang duduk di sebelah tas ranselnya.

"Ya."

Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto, "kau berlatih yang benar ya?! Jangan cengeng."

"Aku ga cengeng."

"Aku dapat surat dari Niisan kemarin malam, dia bilang dia dan Kakashi akan membantuku berlatih. Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah tahu tentang rencana kakek tua itu." Kata Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum, "jangan bicara begitu—biar aneh dan sedikit bermuka mesum—orang itu guru ayahku, lho."

"Sedikit apa? Aku juga tahu dia itu orang tua yang super mesum. Sebenarnya tidak rela juga kau berdua dengannya—tapi kalau mengingat situasi gawat ini—ku rasa ini memang perlu."

Naruto berdiri dan membawa tasnya, "ya—Gaara sekarang bekerja sama dengan Iruka Sensei dan yang lain. Sakura Chan juga memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat orang yang dikatakan Jiraiya Sennin, jadi sekarang— aku harus berusaha."

Sasuke mengikuti Naruto sampai ke depan pagar, "jaga diri, ya!"

Naruto mengangguk, "Sasuke juga!! Kita, sama-sama jadi kuat, ya?!"

"Sampai jumpa 2 minggu lagi."

"Aku akan membuatmu terkejut! Lihat saja nanti!!" Naruto nyengir, "nah—aku pergi!!" dia melambai pada Sasuke sambil berjalan penuh semangat.

Sasuke tidak beranjak dari tempatnya hingga sosok Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya. Ini kali pertama mereka berpisah sampai 2 minggu lamanya. Tapi Sasuke yakin kalau Naruto akan bertahan. Dan Sasuke pun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjadi lebih dan lebih kuat lagi...

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Special Chapter

Oretachi No Monogatari

Oretachi No Monogatari

(Our's Tales)

Note : # (Present Day); --(Past Days)

**Special CHAPTER : PAST**

"Eh? Masa kecil Naruto dan Sasuke?" Itachi terkejut dengan pertanyaan Gaara yang tiba-tiba di malam hari itu. Tangannya yang sedang membersihkan kunai langsung terhenti.

Gaara mengangguk, "aku—sedikit penasaran…. Apa—sifat mereka sudah seperti itu sejak kecil…."

"Hmm—kalau Naruto… dia memang tidak begitu banyak berubah sejak dulu. Tapi kalau Sasuke—perubahannya sangat drastis."

"Eh?"

Itachi tersenyum, "cerita ini sepertinya akan panjang." Itachi meletakkan peralatan 'kerja'nya.

"Lanjutkan saja…."

"Baiklah—asal kau jangan tertidur saja," canda Itachi sambil membenahi posisi duduknya supaya nyaman, "aku cerita mulai awal mereka lahir, ya?"

Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Sasuke dan Naruto lahir di waktu yang tidak terpaut jauh. Dan seperti kau tahu—orang tua kami sangat dekat dengan orang tua Naruto, jadi—sejak mereka baru lahir, mereka sudah sering bersama." Itachi memandang foto yang tergantung di ruangan itu, "tapi Naruto—hanya sempat merasakan kasih sayang dari ayah dan ibunya kurang dari 1 minggu. Sejak saat itu, dia menjadi bagian dari keluarga kami. Otousan dan Okaasan menyayangi Naruto seperti mereka menyayangi Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun tumbuh menjadi bocah kecil yang lucu,

"Dan asal kau tahu saja, Sasuke kecil yang dulu—mirip sekali dengan Naruto. Tidak bisa diam dan selalu saja punya cara untuk bersenang-senang….

--

"Sasuke—Naruto—ayo lekas mandi. Makan malam segera siap," Mikoto memanggil kedua anak bungsunya. Segera saja terdengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari langkah-langkah kecil yang berlarian menuruin tangga kayu rumah itu. Mikoto tersenyum geli melihat penampilan 2 bocah berumur 4 tahun di depannya itu, "ya ampun—kalian sedang apa di atas? Sampai belepotan cat begitu."

Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat kuas yang dia pegang, "melukis!!" serunya lantang, "lukisan kami bagus sekali, Kaachan!!"

"Benar begitu? Kaachan jadi mau lihat," kata Mikoto.

"Eee—Tidak boleeeh!! Belum selesaaai!! Nanti saja!!" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya.

"Hmm—belum selesai ya?! Baiklah—Kaachan akan menungu dengan sabar. Sekarang—" Mikoto mengambil kuas dari tangan Sasuke dan Naruto, "kalian berdua cepat mandi. Sebentar lagi Touchan dan Niichan datang. Lalu kita makan malam sama-sama."

"BAIIIIK!!" Kedua anak itu pun melaju dengan semangat ke kamar mandi.

Mikoto menghela nafas sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "mereka itu mirip sekali. Sama-sama ribut," gumamnya sambil tersenyum, "yak—kembali masak—"

Tak seberapa lama, Fugaku, kepala keluarga Uchiha pun pulang bersama anak sulungnya. Mikoto menyambut mereka berdua dan segera menyiapkan hidangan di ruang tengah.

"Touchan!! Niichan!!" Sapa Sasuke dan Naruto kompak. Mereka berdua sudah duduk manis di sisi meja, tangan mungil mereka menggengam sendok dan garpu.

"Semangat sekali kalian ini," Itachi duduk di dekat kedua adiknya itu, "muka kalian kenapa berwarna-warni begitu?" dia heran melihat sisa-sisa cat di wajah mereka.

Mikoto datang membawa lauk-pauk, "adik-adikmu itu mau jadi pelukis. Meski belum jelas sedang melukis apa sampai sekujur tubuh mereka belepotan begitu."

"Biarkan saja—namanya juga anak-anak. Pasti begitu," sahut Fugaku yang membantu istrinya menata makanan di meja.

Itachi memandang ayahnya, "apa—aku dulu juga seperti mereka?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Mikoto langsung tertawa.

Itu membuat Itachi tersinggung, "Okaasan, kenapa tertawa?" dia juga melirik ayahnya yang tampak kesusahan menahan tawa, "kalian berdua ini kenapa?"

"Maaf—maaf…." Mikoto menghentikan tawanya, "habis—membuatku teringat kau waktu kecil dulu, Itachi," dia memandang putranya itu, "kalau kamu itu lain kasus. Sejak kecil—kau ini bertingkah sok dewasa, jarang menangis, pendiam. Waktu bayi pun kau jarang sekali menangis, sampai-sampai Otousan khawatir kalau ada apa-apa denganmu. Sampai dia pernah meminta Minato untuk memeriksamu."

Itachi jadi salah tingkah, "apa benar begitu?" dia mencari kepastian dari ayahnya.

Fugaku mengangguk, "kalau mengingat masa-masa itu, aku selalu saja mau tertawa. Ternyata tabiatmu sejak kecil sampai sekarang tidak berubah."

Mendengar itu—Itachi jadi tidak mau memperpanjang lagi, dia pun kembali pada Sasuke dan Naruto, "malam ini kalian berdua tidur denganku, ya?!"

Ajakan itu tentu saja disambut meriah oleh Sasuke dan Naruto, yang langsung menghambur memeluk kakak mereka erat-erat,

"Asiiik—dengan Niichan!!" seru mereka senang.

"Yah—didului Itachi, padahal Kaachan juga mau lhooo," kata Mikoto lesu.

Itachi tersenyum, "siapa cepat dia dapat, Okaasan," katanya penuh kemenangan.

#

"—Tidak menyangka. Ternyata dulu Sasuke itu lumayan bandel, ya?" Gaara tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya, "lalu—kenapa dia bisa sampai berubah drastis seperti itu?"

Wajah Itachi tampak murung sejenak, lalu dia pun kembali cerita, "—3 tahun setelah itu, Otousan dan Okaasan meninggal saat menjalankan misi. Dan itulah—titik awal perubahan Sasuke….

--

"Niichan…."

Itachi menoleh ke ambang pintu kamarnya yang terbuka, Sasuke berdiri dengan wajah sedih. Pemuda itu memberi isyarat pada adiknya supaya mendekat, "—ada apa?"

Sasuke duduk di depan kakaknya, "kenapa… orang-orang desa marah pada Naruto saat pemakaman Touchan dan Kaachan? Padahal—Naruto tidak salah apa-apa 'kan?"

Itachi memandang wajah polos Sasuke, "mereka—hanya tidak mengerti. Tapi Sasuke, Niichan minta padamu…. Apapun yang terjadi—apapun yang dikatakan semua orang di Konoha…. Percayalah pada Naruto."

Sasuke diam, meski dia tidak paham, dia tidak bisa bertanya lagi saat melihat pipi Itachi perlahan mulai basah. Dia pun memeluk kakaknya itu dengan erat, "aku sayang Niichan—aku juga sayaaang sekali dengan Naruto, jadi—aku pasti akan percaya padanya."

Itachi membalas pelukan itu. Rasa sakit di hatinya siang tadi masih terasa menusuk-nusuk, menyesakkan. Sampai sekarang pun dia belum berhenti berpikir 'kenapa'— kenapa semua harus melampiaskan amarah terhadap ketidak mampuan mereka pada sosok bocah kecil yang seharusnya mereka jaga? Kenapa—Konoha bisa jadi begitu kejam….

Itachi melepaskan Sasuke dan mengeringkan wajahnya, "sekarang—dimana Naruto?"

"Tidur di kamar. Sejak tadi dia tidak berhenti menangis."

"…. Malam ini—kita tidur bertiga, ya? Malam ini saja—kita menangis sampai puas. Setelah itu…. Kita lanjutkan hidup ini… utuk otu—juga untuk Okaasan…."

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu mereka berdua pun pindah ke kamar sebelah, tempat dimana Naruto tidur dengan airmata yang masih mengalir di pipinya….

Pagi hari pun datang seakan tidak ada yang terjadi. Sunyi—dan begitu damai. Itachi bangun pagi-pagi sekali, saat matahari belum lagi menyapa isi bumi ini dengan sinarnya. Perlahan dia berdiri, supaya kedua asiknya tidak ikut terbangun, perlahan pula dia melangkah keluar dari kamar dan menuruti tangga. Derit kayu tua mengisi kehampaan rumah itu.

Kini sudah tidak ada lagi suara dentingan alat masak di dapur saat ibunya menyiapkan makanan, atau suara ayahnya yang sedang bersiap untuk berangkat menjalankan misi. Keheningan itu meyakitkan, tapi Itachi tahu—saat ini dialah kepala di rumah ini, pelindung dari nama besar Uchiha. Karenanya dia tidak diizinkan untuk menangis…. Tidak lagi….

"Niichan—"

Itachi menoleh dan memandang ke anak tangga teratas, "kau sudah bangun, Naruto? Hari masih pagi sekali."

Naruto mendekati Itachi dan memeluk pinggangnya, "sepi…."

Itachi menggendong tubuh kecil itu, "tidak apa—semua akan baik-baik saja. Niichan janji."

Naruto bersandar dalam pelukan hangat itu, "maaf ya, Niichan—" bisiknya lirih.

"Kenapa minta maaf?" Itachi duduk di anak tangga itu dan memangku Naruto, "Naruto tidak salah. Naruto tidak perlu mendengarkan kata-kata mereka! Niichan dan Sasuke—akan selalu menyayangi Naruto. Kami janji," Itachi mencium kening Naruto, "kemarin Niichan dan Sasuke janji kalau mulai hari ini—kita harus semangat lagi. Tidak boleh cengeng terus 'kan?! Dengan begitu, kita bisa terus menjaga cita-cita orang tua kita. Naruto bisa berjanji untuk semangat lagi?"

Naruto mengangguk, "janji."

Itachi tersenyum puas, "nah—kalau begitu, kita bangunkan Sasuke, yuk. Lalu kita pergi ke gunung. Mulai besok kalian akan masuk akademi, pasti kita jarang sekali bisa ke gunung sama-sama lagi."

"Baiklah—biar aku yang bangunkan Sasuke!!"

--

"Sasuke—Sasukeee!! Rasanya senang ya bisa masuk akademi." Naruto berjalan riang menyusuri jalanan di pagi itu.

"Apanya," sahut Sasuke malas, "pasti nanti kita bakal dapat banyak PR. Waktu bermain kita berkurang."

"Bhuu—padahal Sasuke 'kan pintar. Tapi malas," Naruto menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan menariknya masuk ke gedung akademi, tempat mereka akan menuntut ilmu untuk menjadi seorang shinobi, "tapi untung kita sekelas, ya? Jadi aku ga takut bangun kesiangan," dia tertawa senang.

"Hei—pulang sekolah kita main di sungai yuk. Niichan 'kan ada misi, jadi pasti pulangnya malam," ajak Sasuke.

"Boleh. Terus—kita makan ramen, ya?!"

"OK!!" seru Sasuke sama semangatnya dengan Naruto.

Lalu mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju ke kelas mereka di lantai 2. lorong itu penuh oleh anak-anak baru yang antusias menjalani hari pertama mereka di sekolah. Saat akan masuk kelas, Naruto melihat seorang anak menjatuhkan bukunya, Naruto pun mengambilkan buku itu,

"hei—ini bukumu jatuh," menepuk pundak anak laki-laki tadi.

Wajah anak laki-laki itu berubah seketika begitu melihat siapa yang menyapanya. Wajah yang tadinya riang langsung berubah masam, dengan kasar dia mengambil buku dari tangan Naruto, "KENAPA PEGANG BUKUKU?! JADI KOTOR 'KAN!!" hadriknya.

Keributan itu mengundang perhatian semua yang ada di sana. Dan saat mereka melihat Naruto, bisikan da pendangan mencela segera saja tampak di wajah semuanya.

Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto yang kebingungan.

"PERGI SANA!! JANGAN SENTUH AKU!!" anak laki-laki tadi mendorong Naruto dengan kuat sehingga membuatnya terhuyung.

Refleks Sasuke menahan tubuh Naruto, dia memandang marah pada anak tadi, "KAU INI KENAPA? DIA CUMA MENGEMBALIKAN BUKUMU!!"

Anak tadi tersenyum mengejek, "aku tidak sudi barangku disentuh dia," dan dia pun membuang bukunya ke tempat sampah.

"KAU!! " Sasuke sudah hampir maju untuk memukul anak itu, tapi Naruto menahan tangannya, "—kenapa? Dia salah!!"

Naruto menggeleng, "aku yang salah," katanya, "maaf, ya."

Kerumunan yang berkumpul di sana bubar setelah ada seorang Chuunin yang datang, "kenapa semua disini? Ayo masuk ke dalam kelas!!" seru Chuunin itu. Dan segera tempat itu menjadi lengang. Chuunin tadi menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke,

"kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya ramah, "masa hari pertama kalian sudah berkelahi?!"

Sasuke memandang Chuunin berwajah lembut itu, "bukan kami yang salah," katanya jengkel.

Chuunin itu memandang Naruto yang menunduk, dia bisa melihat kalau tangan anak itu bergetar, "sudah—jangan takut, ya!" dia menggenggam tangan Naruto, "aku—percaya kok, kalau Naruto akan menjadi shinobi yang hebat."

Seketika Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, dan saat melihat senyum di depannya, dia pun langsung memeluk Chuunin itu, "terima kasih…"

Sasuke heran melihat itu semua. Memang selama ini dia tahu; walau tidak mengerti alasannya; kalau seluruh desa jelas-jelas membenci Naruto. Seperti mengatakan kalau dia anak iblis atau anak pembawa sial. Tidak pernah Sasuke lihat sebelumnya ada orang dewasa yang berlaku ramah pada Naruto.

Chuunin tadi melepaskan Naruto, "namaku Umino Iruka. Chuunin di bagian kesiswaan. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu dalam kelas, nanti," dia berdiri, "sekarang lebih baik kalian masuk kelas. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan segera dimulai."

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sampai jumpa nanti," dan dia pun pergi meninggalkan 2 anak itu.

Sasuke melirik Naruto, "—kita…. Masuk?" tanyanya ragu.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dan tersenyum lebar, "iya donk!! Masa mau pulang? Sasuke aneh. Ayo!!" Naruto pun menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di satu-satunya tempat kosong di ruangan itu….

#

"Yang menyakitkan bagiku--Naruto sudah paham kalau dia tidak disukai oleh penduduk desa."

Gaara terdiam saat itachi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Saat dimana anak-anak lain mendapat limpahan kasih sayang dari keluarga mereka--Naruto sudah tahu bahwa dia berbeda--dan dia sendiri..."

"Tapi--ada kalian yang menyayanginya," ujar Gaara lirih.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, "tidak akan bisa menggantikan orang tua 'kan? tapi meski begitu--dia tetap tersenyum... dan itu... menyakitkan untukku. Lebih baik bagiku jika dia menangis--bermanja seperti layaknya seorang anak kecil. Tapi dia tidak pernah begitu,

"dan saat aku memberitahunya fakta tentang dirinya--dia hanya tersenyum dan berkata; 'Syukurlah kalau begitu--jadi bukti bahwa Otousan dan Okaasan sudah bertempur demi Konoha, nyata berada dalam tubuhku. Bukti bahwa mereka, sangat mencintai Konoha, seperti aku';"

Suara Itachi tercekat kala itu, Gaara pun tidak mampu berkata apa-apa dan hanya menunggu itachi kembali bercerita.

Setelah keheningan sesaat, Itachi pun melanjutkan kisahnya,

"satu-satunya yang membuatku lega, adalah reaksi Sasuke. Aku sempat khawatir kalau dia akan menjauhi Naruto saat tahu kebenarannya, tapi nyatanya, dia malah memarahiku dan bilang kalau selamanya dia akan menjaga Naruto," Itachi tersenyum, "Kedua ayah dan ibuku telah memberiku adikasik yang luar biasa..."

--

Dua bulan sudah Sasuke dan Naruto menjalani kehidupan mereka sebagai siswa akademi. Dalam selang waktu itu, Sasuke akhirnya tahu alasan kenapa penduduk desa membenci Naruto. Tapi dia tidak bisa terima alasan konyol seperti itu. Meski dalam tubuh Naruto tersegel seekor Bijuu yang telah memporak porandakan desa dan menyebabkan kematian Yondaime Sama dan istrinya; dan juga nyaris menghabiskan keturunan darah Uchiha—semua itu bukan kesalahan Naruto.

Bukankah—seharusnya penduduk desa juga memikirkan perasaan Naruto yang harus kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Harus menjadi yatim piatu sebelum dia sempat mengenal ayah dan ibunya…. Sasuke—sudah bertekad untuk menjaga Naruto… selamanya….

"Hiyaaa—PRnya susah sekaliiii!!" Naruto melempar bukunya dan berbaring pasrah di rumput, "aku capeeeek."

"Ya sudah—kita istirahat dulu. Nanti malam diteruskan lagi," Sasuke memasukkan buku-bukunya dalam tas.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, "sankyuuu Sasuke…." Dia pun membereskan buku-bukunya yang berhamburan.

"Aduduh!!" Sasuke memegang perutnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Perutku sakit—aku ke kamar mandi dulu, ya?! Kau tunggu di sini!!"

"Jangan lama-lama yaaa!!" Seru Naruto pada Sasuke yang sudah pergi, "Bhuu—sendiri deh. Dasar Sasuke sih—sudah dibilang jangan banyak-banyak makan keripik pedas." Naruto pun duduk di ayunan yang ada di batang pohon besar tempat mereka mengerjakan PR. Lalu dia pun mulai mengayukan ayunan tua itu. Cuaca cerah hari ini, angin pun berhembus lumayan sejuk, membuat Naruto keasyikan.

Tak begitu lama, Naruto melihat Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Masih sambil berayun, dia melambai semangat. Saat itu tiba-tiba tali yang menyangga ayunan itu putus, tubuh Naruto pun terhempas dari ayunan itu dan menghantam tanah dengan keras.

Sasuke yang tidak mengira akan ada kejadian seperti itu segera saja menghampiri Naruto yang tegolek di tanah. Darah mengalir deras dari luka di kepalanya. Dengan panik dia mencari seseorang di sekitar sana, dan dia melihat sekelompok anak di kejauhan. Anak-anak itu tertawa-tawa sambil memandang Sasuke penuh cela.

Saat Sasuke melihat tali ayunan itu, amarah segera menguasainya. Tali itu tidak putus dengan wajar, dan saat dia menemukan sebuah kunai tertancap di pohon, Sasuke segera tahu siapa pelakunya. Perlahan dia membaringkan Naruto, amarah yang tidak terkendali membuatnya langsung mencabut bilah kunainya.

Dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa untuk anak seumurnya, dia langsung menerjang seorang anak yang dia tahu adalah ketua geng itu. Anak itu pun terhempas ke tanah dengan kunai Sasuke menempel di lehernya,

"APA MAUMU, BRENGSEK?! KAU BISA MEMBUNUHNYA!!"

"BAGUS KALAU DIA MATI! ANAK SEPERTI DIA TIDAK PANTAS HIDUP!!"

Mendapat jawaban seperti itu, Sasuke mengangkat kunainya dan menghunusnya.

"Sasuke!! BERHENTI!!"

Tangan Sasuke tertahan saat kunai itu hanya berjarak beberapa mili dari leher anak laki-laki tadi. Iruka lah yang datang dan memisahkan mereka, "ada apa ini?" tanya Iruka.

"Di—dia—dia berusaha membunuhku!!" seru anak tadi sambil mencari perlindungan di belakang teman-temannya yang gemetaran.

"KAU YANG MENCOBA MEMBUNUH Naruto!!" seru Sasuke murka, "KENAPA KALIAN MEMOTONG TALI AYUNAN ITU?!"

Iruka memandang sekelompok anak di depannya, "apa itu benar?" suaranya yang biasa ramah kini terdengar dingin.

Anak-anak itu tidak bisa menjawab dan hanya diam sambil memalingkan wajah mereka.

"Kalian sudah keterlaluan!!" Iruka menampar anak-anak itu satu per satu, "besok—orang tua kalian harus datang ke akademi, dan kalau kalian tidak mengatakan sendiri kenapa alasannya, kalian akan dikeluarkan dari akademi."

Tak buang waktu, anak-anak tadi pun langsung berlari pergi.

Iruka menenangkan Sasuke, "ayo—kita rawat dulu Naruto!" dia melepaskan kunai yang masih tergenggam erat di tangan Sasuke….

"Lukanya tidak terlalu parah, tapi sebaiknya jangan masuk sekolah dulu sampai kondisinya benar-benar pulih," Iruka membebat kepala Naruto dengan perban, "tadi katamu dia terbentur cukup keras, mungkin dia gegar otak ringan. Jangan cemas, ya! Naruto itu anak yang kuat," dia menepuk kepala Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, ya—Iruka Sensei."

Iruka tersenyum, "kakak kalian kemana?"

"Niisan ada misi sejak kemarin. Mungkin besok baru kembali," Sasuke menyelimuti Naruto.

"Kalau begitu—biar aku masakan sesuatu untuk makan malam kalian."

"Tidak usah—nanti aku beli ramen saja."

Iruka menggeleng, "tidak apa, biar aku saja yang masak. Lagipula aku sedang senggang," Iruka berdiri, "kau jaga Naruto, ya?!"

Sasuke hanya menangguk dan membiarkan Iruka pergi. Tangannya terus menggenggam tangan Naruto yang belum juga sadarkan diri.

#

"Aku terkejut saat mendengar cerita itu dari Iruka Sensei. Dan sejak saat itulah—sifat Sasuke berubah. Menjadi pendiam dan juga super overprotektif pada Naruto," Itachi menghela nafas, "sampai sekarang aku sering merasa menyesal karena jarang ada di samping mereka.

Tapi—mereka sudah tumbuh menjadi anak-anak yang kuat. Mereka bisa bertahan—dan aku bangga karenanya." Itachi tersenyum.

Gaara diam sebentar—berpikir—dan kemudian bertanya, "—apa… anak-anak di desa ini tahu kalau Naruto adalah seorang Jinchuuriki?"

Itachi menggeleng, "mereka tidak tahu—sikap mereka yang begitu pada Naruto tak lain karena campur tangan orang tua mereka. Meski Sandaime Sama sudah membuat peraturan supaya jati diri Naruto dirahasiakan, tetap saja mereka mempengaruhi anak-anak mereka untuk membenci Naruto," dia pun lalu berdiri, "tapi sekarang baik Naruto maupun Sasuke sudah memiliki banyak teman. Teman-teman yang mau menerima mereka sebagai diri mereka sendiri. Aku—sudah tidak perlu mencemaskan mereka, karena mereka lebih kuat dari pada yang aku kira," dia tersenyum,

"hari sudah larut, aku akan tidur. Kau juga—istirahatlah. Oyasumi, Gaara."

"Oyasumi," Gaara membiarkan Itachi naik ke kamarnya di lantai dua. Dari cerita yang dia dengar, dia jadi paham kenapa Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin padanya. Tak lain karena dia 'cemburu' dan takut kalau Naruto 'meninggalkan'nya. Tanpa sadar Gaara tersenyum geli.

Malam itu—Gaara pun terlelap—tanpa mimpi buruk yang biasa mengusik tidurnya….

**F I N**


	4. Relationship

Oretachi No Monogatari

Oretachi No Monogatari

(Our's Tales)

**CHAPTER 3 : Relationship**

"UNGGGGHHH!!" Naruto merenggangkan ototnya dan menguap lebar. Udara musim dingin yang menusuk tulang membuat matanya melek lebar seketika. Matahari masih mengintip di sela-sela lembah pegunungan di kejauhan, hari ini—dia merasa sangat bersemangat sekali.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Naruto menoleh dan melihat Jiraiya keluar dari pondok tempat tinggal mereka berdua selama 2 minggu ini, "OU!! Sedang semangat niiih!!" Kata Naruto enerjik.

Jiraiya tersenyum, "baiklah—ini hari latihan kita yang terakhir. Setelah itu—kita kembali ke desa."

"SIAP!!" Naruto menghormat dan segera bersiap-siap untuk latihan.

Hari ini dia akan pulang, dan itu membuat seluruh semangatnya membara. Dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Itachi dan Sasuke, juga Sakura dan Gaara. Dia ingin menceritakan serunya latihan yang dia jalani disini.

Dengan suksesnya dia berhasil menguasai Jutsu ayahnya yang bernama Rasengan itu. Jutsu yang sangat luar biasa. Bukan hanya itu—Jiraiya juga mengajarinya sesuatu yang menarik. Itu membuat Naruto mendapatkan rasa percaya diri yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Tapi selain itu—akhirnya Naruto tahu siapa Jiraiya sebenarnya, ternyata dia adalah penulis buku Icha Icha Paradise yang selalu dibaca Kakashi, karena itu juga Naruto punya julukan baru untuknya, 'Ero Sennin'.

Sore sudah datang begitu Naruto mengakhiri latihan terakhirnya bersama Jiraiya. Dan tanpa buang waktu—mereka berdua pun berkemas dan segera kembali ke Konoha yang telah mereka tinggalkan selama 2 minggu...

"Terima kasih banyak atas bimbingannya!!" Naruto membungkuk hormat pada Jiraiya.

Jiraiya tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Naruto, "bisa juga kau bersikap manis begitu," katanya, "jangan lupa—pakai 'itu' disaat yang benar-benar gawat. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan 'dia' itu sifatnya bagaimana."

Naruto nyengir, "baiklah—kalau aku tidak lupa," dia tertawa, "nah—sampai jumpa lagi, Ero Sennin!!" Naruto pun pergi dan melambai sepenuh hati pada pembimbingnya.

Dengan langkah secepat yang dia bisa, Naruto berlari menuju ke rumahnya. Dengan hampir merobohkan pintu depan, Naruto pun masuk dalam rumah, "AKU SUDAH PULAAAAANG!!" Serunya.

Saat itu yang menyambutnya adalah Itachi yang masih mengenakan seragam dinasnya, "Naruto—senang kau sudah kembali."

"WAIIII!! NIICHAAAAN!!" Naruto melompat dan memeluk kakaknya itu, "aku kangeeen!!" Katanya manja.

Itachi tersenyum, "aku juga kangen. Bagaimana kabarmu? Bagaimana latihanmu?"

Naruto tertawa dan melepaskan diri dari kakaknya, "Niichan ini panik sekali sih? Aku sehat kok—latihan juga berjalan laaaannncccaaaaar sekali," serunya hiperbolis, "terus... kok Niichan sendiri? Sasuke mana?"

"Sasuke masih latihan dengan Kakashi Senpai, sebentar lagi mereka juga pulang."

Lalu Naruto nemplok lagi pada Itachi.

"Kenapa?"

"Benar-benar kangeeeen!! Sama semuanya."

Itachi mengusap kepala Naruto, "baiklah—gimana kalau malam ini kita bertiga makan ramen? Sudah lama sekali 'kan?"

Naruto memandang kakaknya dengan wajah berbinar, "sungguuuuuh?"

Itachi tersenyum, "aku yang traktir."

"ASIIIIK!!" Naruto makin erat memeluk Itachi, "aku suka sekali, Niichan!!"

"Dasar matre. Kalau ditraktir baru deh bilang suka."

Naruto berbalik dan memandang ke arah pintu, dimana Sasuke berdiri dengan badan babak belur.

"YAAAIII!! SASUKEEE!!"

Dan Sasuke pun langsung dipeluk sekuat tenaga oleh Naruto, "Usuratonkachi!! SAKIT TAU!!" Sasuke mendorong Naruto, "lihat-lihat donk kalau mau peluk!!"

Naruto nyengir, "ya ampuuun—-aku kuangeeeen buanget!!"

"Tidak usah membesar-besarkan," kata Sasuke.

Itachi menahan tawa, "kau ini—tidak penah mau jujur, ya—Sasuke? Padahal kau tidak bisa tidur nyenyak selama Naruto pergi, iya 'kan?"

Melihat muka Sasuke yang merah padam, Naruto tersenyum makin lebar, "benar? Waah—ternyata aku disayang ya sama Sasuke?"

"Apanya yang ternyata?" Sasuke menyentil kening Naruto, "aku mau mandi dulu. Badanku hancur!"

"Iya iya—mandi sana, nanti aku yang obati lukamu," kata Itachi, "Naruto—bereskan barangmu!!"

"OKE!!"

Setelah masing-masing selesai dengan urusan mereka, mereka pun berkumpul di ruang keluarga dan berbincang. Tapi sepertinya latihan Naruto lah yang mendapat perhatian lebih dalam perbincangan itu….

"Pokoknya hebat banget deh. Biar dia itu orang tua mesum yang selalu mengintip orang mandi setiap aku latihan, dia itu hebuaaat buanget," seru Naruto menggebu.

"Dan kau berhasil mengasai Rasengan?" tanya Itachi.

Naruto mengangguk semangat, "Jutsu Otousan itu huebaaaat banget, tapi syusaaaaah!! Tanganku sampai luka parah gara-gara latihan. Sudah begitu aku jadi bersyukur ada si rubah jelek ini, luka separah apapun—syuuu—cuma butuh tidur semalam, langsung sembuh deh." Naruto nyengir.

"Itu memang Jutsu yang luar biasa. Kau hebat bisa menguasainya dalam waktu 2 minggu. Minato Sama sendiri butuh waktu 4 tahun untuk menyempurnakan Jutsu itu," kata Itachi.

"Otousan 'kan yang menciptakan—makanya lama. Aku kan cuma 'mewarisi' saja," kata Naruto tanpa menyembunyikan nada senang dalam suaranya.

Itachi tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia Naruto, jarang sekali dia bisa melihatnya seperti itu, "sudah hampir waktunya makan malam. yuk—kita pergi ke Ichiraku."

"AYOOO!!" Naruto berdiri dengan semangat.

Udara dingin malam itu membuat ketiganya mempercepat langkah menuju kedai ramen langganan mereka. Untunglah kedai itu masih sepi.

"Jiichaaan!! Aku datang!!" seru Naruto.

"Ou, Naruto—lama kau tidak kemari. Aku pikir kau sudah bosan." Paman penjual ramen itu menyambut gembira.

"Mana mungkiiin—sampai tua juga aku ga bakal bosan dengan ramen buatan Jiichan," Naruto nyengir.

Itachi dan Sasuke duduk di sebelah kiri dan kanan Naruto, "kami pesan yang super malam ini, Naruto sepertinya sudah tidak sabar lagi." Kata Itachi.

"Baiklah—akan aku buatkan yang istimewa untuk kalian."

Naruto duduk dengan tidak sabar. Sesekali melongok ke balik kounter untuk melihat apa ramennya sudah matang.

"Duduk tenang sedikit kenapa sih?!" Sasuke menarik jaket Naruto dan menyuruhnya duduk dengan benar.

"Kalian ini tetap saja ramai, ya?!"

Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh ke belakang mereka. Itachi juga, dan mereka semua terkejut melihat sosok anak gadis berambut pendek sebahu. Naruto lah yang heboh duluan…

"Sakura Chan? Ra—ra—rambutnya KENAPAAAAAA?"

Sakura tersenyum, "aku potong pendek waktu latihan. Pantas tidak?"

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat, "pantes banget, cantiiiik!! Ya 'kan ya 'kan?" dia meminta persetujuan 2 orang di sebelahnya.

"Naruto benar. Pantas untukmu," kata Itachi.

Sasuke sepertinya butuh sedikit waktu lagi sebelum berkomentar. Setahunya—para gadis itu mengutamakan rambut mereka dibanding apapun, tapi Sakura—bisa dengan mudahnya memangkas rambut panjangnya yang indah itu.

"Malah bengong!!" Naruto menepukkan tangannya di depan muka Sasuke, lalu dia nyengir lebar, "hayooo—Sasuke terpesona yaaa sama Sakura Chan?!" godanya.

Baik wajah Sasuke mau pun Sakura, keduanya berubah merah padam.

"Na—Naruto!! Jangan begitu!!" kata Sakura sambil memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa panas.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia langsing berbalik posisi, "…. Pantas kok." Katanya pelan.

Tapi itu sanggup membuat hati Sakura melayang.

Itachi tertawa pelan melihat kejadian itu, "duduklah! Kita ngobrol sambil makan."

"Ti—tidak usah. Aku kemari cuma ingin menyapa saja. Suara kalian terdengar dari ujung jalan," Sakura tersenyum, "besok pagi aku akan mampir ke rumah kalian, kalau tidak mengganggu," katanya.

"Tidak apa kok. Sakura Chan bukan pengganggu. Datang saja—kami tunggu. Banyak yang mau aku ceritakan," sahut Naruto.

"Baiklah—sampai besok, kalau begitu."

"Dah, Sakura Chan!!" Naruto melambai semangat, "Sakura Chan itu memang gadis yang cantik yaaaa…." Dia melirik Sasuke sambil tersenyum-senyum, "ada yang tersipu tuuuh!!"

Sasuke tidak berkomentar.

"Yak—ini ramen kalian," paman penjual ramen itu menyuguhkan 3 mangkuk ramen beraroma lezat yang menggugah selera, "selamat menikmati."

"ITADAKIMASU!!"

#

Keesokan harinya, Itachi berangkat ke gedung akademi. Dia bilang saat ini posisi penjagaan di perbatasan Konoha sudah memasuki siaga 1. Kabarnya bagian selatan sudah diserang sebanyak 3 kali.

"Untuk sementara tim Genin masih dinonaktifkan. Para Jounin juga ikut berjaga di perbatasan. Jadi pakai waktu kalian untuk berlatih!" kata Itachi sebelum dia berangkat.

"…. Haduuuh—apa benar akan ada perang?" Naruto duduk di tatami.

"Kalau sudah begini pastinya perang akan terjadi. Belakangan kemarin aku juga sering melihat Niisan dan Kakashi pulang dalam keadaan luka."

Naruto memeluk lututnya, "apa sih maunya Oto Gakure? Padahal perjanjian damai antara 5 negara besar shinobi 'kan sudah disetujui."

"Itu hanya perjanjian diatas kertas. Buktinya juga masih banyak klan-klan ninja yang saling bertempur untuk memperluas daerah kekuasaan mereka. Saat ini bukan waktunya kita berpikir kalau dunia aman-aman saja." Sasuke membungkus dirinya dengan happi (kimono berlengan pendek) untuk menghalau udara dingin.

"O iya—dari kemarin aku mau tanya, keadaan Gaara gimana?"

"Dia sekarang tinggal dengan Iruka Sensei, ku dengar dia juga membantu para Jounin untuk menentukan pertahanan Konoha. Dan sejauh yang aku lihat—dia cukup cooperative dengan yang lainnya."

Naruto menghela nafas lega, "syukurlah—aku sempat cemas. Habis dia itu seperti menarik diri dari orang lain sih."

Sasuke memandang Naruto, "mirip denganmu 'kan?"

"…. Dulu," Naruto menyangga dagu dengan lututnya.

Tak lama, pintu rumah itu terketuk.

"Pasti Sakura Chan," Naruto melompat berdiri dan membuka pintu rumahnya, "Sakura Chan!!" sambutnya riang pada rekan timnya itu.

"Semangat sekali, Naruto?"

Naruto mempersilahkan Sakura masuk dan langsung mengajaknya ke tempat Sasuke, "ayo duduk—terus ceritakan tentang latihanmu! Kau latihan sama siapa? Dimana?"

"Kau ini—setidaknya tawarkan minum atau apa. Malah langsung bertanya seperti itu," Sasuke berdiri.

"Habis aku tidak sabar," Naruto memandang erat Sakura dengan mata berbinar karena penasaran.

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan itu, "kau mau susu atau teh?"

"Teh saja. Supaya hangat," Kata Sakura.

"Nah nah!! Ayo cerita—ayo ceritaaaa…." Pinta Naruto.

Sakura tertawa pelan, "iya iya. Aku cerita."

Naruto langsung duduk diam.

"Aku latihan dengan seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Namanya Tsunade, dia itu teman 1 timnya Jiraiya Sennin, juga satu dari 3 Sannin dalam legenda Konoha. Dia jago pengobatan, jadi aku juga sempat belajar sedikit mengenai Ninjutsu medis."

"Hee—salah satu Sannin. Dia pasti hebat sekali."

Sakura mengangguk, "Tsunade Shishou itu Kunoichi yang luar biasa. Aku kagum padanya."

"Bicara tentang Sannin…." Sasuke keluar dari dapur sambil membawa 3 cangkir teh panas, "agak aneh juga ya, tiba-tiba ketiganya muncul lagi dalam dunia shinobi. Yang satu melatih Naruto—yang satu melatih Sakura—dan yang satunya lagi malah mau menyerang Konoha," Sasuke meletakkan cangkir-cangkir itu di meja, "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, ya? Sampai berakar hingga sekarang."

"Sasuke Kun benar. Kalau melihat sejarah sih—katanya Sannin yang bernama Orochimaru itu diusir dari Konoha karena mempraktekkan Jutsu terlarang. Dan yang mengusirnya saat itu adalah Sandaime Sama yang merupakan guru pembimbing 3 Sannin itu, "Sakura menghangatkan tangannya dengan permukaan cangkir keramik itu, "mungkin saja Orochimaru itu dendam pada Sandaime Sama."

"…. Dendam sama kakek? Jadi kemungkinan besar dia bisa saja berbuat nekad dan menyerang kakek…." Naruto bertopang dagu.

Saat itu terlintas sesuatu di pikiran Sasuke, "kalau aku pikir—meski melenceng dari apa yang kita bahas—aku jadi sadar kalau setidaknya kita berhubungan dengan banyak orang di masa lalu Hokage Sama."

Naruto dan Sakura langsung menyimak apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke.

"Pikir saja, Hokage Sama adalah guru pembimbing dari 3 Sannin yaitu Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Orochimaru. Lalu Jiraiya menjadi guru pembimbing Yondaime Sama. Yondaime Sama itu Jounin pembimbing Kakashi, dan Kakashi sekarang jadi pembimbing kita. Ditambah lagi sekarang Naruto berlatih dengan Jiraiya dan Sakura dengan Tsunade. Saling berhubungan 'kan?"

"…. Benar juga," seru Naruto dan Sakura kompak.

"Tidak pernah aku pikirkan sebelumnya," kata Sakura.

"Kalau begini—kita serasa dipertemukan oleh takdir ya…." Ujar Naruto sok puitis.

Pintu depan rumah itu terketuk lagi. Karena sedang tidak menunggu siapapun, Naruto dan Sasuke kebingungan. Akhirnya kali ini giliran Sasuke yang membuka pintu,

"Oh—kau rupanya," sapa Sasuke dengan nada dingin pada orang di depannya.

"Siapa?" Naruto mengintip dari ruang tengah, dan seketika dia langsung berlari memeluk 'tamu' itu, "waiii—Gaara!!" serunya senang setengah mati, "bagaimana kabarmu?"

Gaara—yang belum juga terbiasa dengan sifat Naruto yang suka memeluk—sedikit kaget, tapi dia bisa menguasai diri.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya dan melepaskan Gaara, "kau tetap saja pendiam. Aku pikir kau sudah sedikit berubah."

Gaara tidak menjawab dan dia hanya menepuk kepala Naruto sekali, "ada pemberitahuan penting untuk kalian dari Hokage Sama," Gaara mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan merah dengan segel Konoha, itu andanya kalau gulungan itu adalah perintah resmi dari sang pemimpin. Dia menyerahkan gulungan itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke membawa gulungan itu ke tempat Sakura. Naruto dan Gaara pun ikut masuk ke ruang keluarga.

"Pemberitahuan dari Sandaime Sama?" Sakura melepas tali merah yang mengikat gulungan itu, "aku baca ya…" Sakura menarik nafas dan membaca isi gulungan itu dengan keras, "kepada seluruh tim Genin yang menerima panggilan ini, mulai besok kalian akan menjadi bagian dari pasukan khusus yang bertugas menjaga desa selama para Chuunin dan Jounin menjaga bagian perbatasan. Besok pagi tepat pukul 8, berkumpullah di aula utama akademi. Tenaga dan pikiran kalian adalah sumbangan terbesar bagi Konoha.—Sandaime Hokage," Sakura meletakkan gulungan itu.

"Sepertinya genderang perang sudah berbunyi nyaring," Sasuke memandang Gaara, "lalu—apa rencanamu?"

"Aku akan ikut dengan kakak kalian, menuju garis depan," kata Gaara.

"Tapi katamu pihak Suna juga berada di kubu musuh. Bagaimana kalau mereka melihatmu?" tanya Naruto cemas.

"Aku datang kemari bukan untuk bersembunyi. Tapi aku hanya ingin memberitahu pada Suna kalau mereka salah. Sejak semula aku tahu kalau Orochimaru itu bukan orang yang bisa dipercaya."

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan Orochimaru?" tanya Sakura antusias.

Gaara mengangguk, "kerja sama Suna-Oto sudah berjalan cukup lama, sejak aku masih seusia kalian. Karena ayah—dan siapa pun di Suna menganggap kalau ucapanku yang menentang kehadiran Orochimaru adalah bukti kalau aku berniat mengkhianati Suna—aku memutuskan untuk pergi dan menjadi seorang Nukenin."

Keadaan jadi hening sejenak.

Lalu Gaara pun beranjak dari duduknya, "aku harus kembali ke tempat Iruka Sensei. Besok kita bertemu di aula," dan dia pun meninggalkan rumah itu….

Naruto duduk lemas sambil memainkan jemarinya, "…. Aku dan Gaara itu—serupa tapi berbeda sekali ya?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan heran, "apa maksudmu?"

"Habis—begini ya…. Aku dan dia itu sama-sama Jinchuuriki. Sama-sama anak dari seorang Kage. Tapi—nasibku dan dia seperti bumi dan langit. Meski aku dibenci, aku masih punya orang-orang yang menerima keberadaanku dan menyayangiku. Tapi Gaara—dia benar-benar sendiri. Aku tidak yakin apa aku bisa bertahan seandainya aku ada di posisinya…" Naruto menunduk lesu.

"Sudahlah—kau berandai seperti itu pun tidak akan ada yang berubah," kata Sasuke, "lebih baik sekarang kita berlatih. Kita tidak akan tahu kapan Oto akan menyerang," dia berdiri.

"Sasuke Kun benar," Sakura ikut berdiri, "sekarang kita bukan lagi kelompok Genin yang ada dalam perlindungan Jounin pembimbing kita. Seperti isi gulungan tadi—sekarang kita bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga keselamatan Konoha."

Mendengar itu, Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan melompat berdiri penuh semangat, "YOOOSH!! LATIHAAAAAAN!!" dan dia pun langsung berlari ke halaman latihan di belakang rumah.

"Si bocah itu—cepat sekali berganti mood," Sasuke menghela nafas.

Sakura tertawa, "ayo— kita latihan. Sudah lama rasanya tidak berkumpul begini."

Sasuke dan Sakura pun keluar rumah menyusul Naruto yang sudah mulai berlatih…….

Hari mulai berubah gelap. Salju pun mulai turun perlahan menggantikan jejak salju yang mulai menipis di tanah. Sakura pun bergegas untuk pulang karena takut salju akan turun semakin deras.

"Niichan lama sekali pulangnyaaaa," Naruto bergelung di dalam kotatsu dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja yang di luar. Sekilas dia jadi mirip kura-kura, "atau jangan-jangan Niichan ga pulang malam ini."

Sasuke tiduran di tatami, "mungkin saja. Keadaan gawat begini, Niisan mana bisa tenang di rumah."

"Kau benar. Kalau gitu kita makan, terus langsung tidur saja. Aku tidak mau sampai terlambat besok."

"Ya—kau benar," Sasuke pergi ke dapur dan memeriksa bahan yang mereka punya, "hanya ada mi instan saja, aku masak dengan sayur dan telur, ya?!"

"Ueeee—jangan pake sayur doooonk!!" rajuk Naruto.

"Kau mau makan mie instan saja? Jangan harap!!"

Naruto cemberut, "Sasuke galak—seperti ibu-ibu saja."

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa," Sasuke pun mulai memasak dan tidak peduli pada Naruto yang terus protes….

Selesai makan malam, mereka pun segera tidur, karena besok adalah hari yang penting untuk mereka.

#

Keesokan harinya, tim 7 pun berkumpul di aula utama akademi bersama 3 kelompok Genin yang lain, yaitu tim senior asuhan Gai Sensei, lalu 2 tim seangkatan mereka yang dibimbing Asuma Sensei dan Kurenai Sensei. Mereka adalah tim yang lumayan sering bekerja sama dalam misi.

"Sasuke Kun!!" seorang gadis berambut panjang menerjang Sasuke dan langsung memeluknya, yang jelas saja langsung membuat Sasuke membeku di tempat.

"Ino gendut!! Lepaskan Sasuke!!" Sakura menarik teman gadisnya itu. Yamanaka Ino, 'saingan' cintanya sejak lama.

Ino menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sakura, "dahi lebar—jangan sok kuasa ya!!" katanya.

"Eiiit!! Sudah sudaaaaah!!" Naruto melerai keduanya sebelum adu mulut itu paling parah, "kalian ini—tetap saja ramai kalau ketemu."

"Kelompok kalian juga tetap saja ramai," datanglah 2 orang anak laki-laki sebaya mereka. Nara Shikamaru dan Akimichi Chouji; rekan satu tim Ino, "bisa tidak sih, tenang sedikit," lanjut Shikamaru.

"Kalian semua itu memang berisik," seorang pemuda datang dengan seekor anjing yang nangkring di atas kepalanya, dia adalah Inuzuka Kiba, "orang berisik ketemu orang berisik ya makin berisik."

"Dan kau juga orang yang berisik," desis seorang lain di belakang Kiba. Aburame Shino, rekan 1 tim Kiba. Orangnya pendiam dan misterius. Lalu dibelakang Shino ada seorang gadis manis yang super pemalu, Hyuuga Hinata. Dia tidak bicara apa-apa dan hanya menunduk sambil memainkan jemarinya.

"Sakura San—ternyata kau ada di sini jugaaaa…."

"DATANG!!" Sakura langsung sembunyi di belakang teman-temannya begitu melihat orang yang menghampirinya.

Dia adalah Rock Lee, senior mereka yang dandanannya super duper norak dengan baju ketatnya yang berwarna hijau cerah. Julukannya adalah ' si super tebal', dan dia sudah mendeklamasikan cintanya pada Sakura sejak pertama mereka bertemu dalam sebuah misi.

"Sudahlah Lee—jangan mengganggunya terus," seorang Kunoichi menahan tangan Lee yang nyaris 'terbang' ke arah Sakura. Dia Ten Ten, rekan Lee. Di belakangnya ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang, namanya Hyuuga Neji. Kakak sepupu Hinata.

Naruto sangat senang ada di antara mereka, soalnya—hanya mereka yang memperlakukannya secara biasa. Bertengkar—bercanda, semua normal untuk Naruto. Ketimbang tim-tim Genin lain yang lebih memilih untuk mengacuhkan Naruto dari pada berurusan dengannya.

"Semua semangat, ya?!" Naruto berbisik pada Sasuke.

"Kelewat semangat malah," Sasuke membenahi tanda ninjanya, "itu Hokage Sama."

Melihat kedatangan pemimpin desa mereka, seluruh Genin itu segera berbaris rapi sesuai tim mereka dan menunggu perintah dari sang Hokage….

Sandaime berdiri bersama beberama Jounin dan Anbu di depan para Genin itu, lalu beliau mulai bicara, "Aku tidak akan membuat kalian bosan dengan pidato yang panjang. Kalian semua yang berada disini, terpilih karena kalian telah membuktikan perkembangan kalian sebagai shinobi secara nyata. Karenanya—dimasa yang sulit ini, kalian mendapat misi penting untuk menjaga keamanan desa…." Kemudian Sandaime pun menjelaskan situasi di garis depan secara rinci dan juga memberitahu titik-titik penjagaan yang akan menjadi pos mereka. Setelah itu, beliau pun membubarkan mereka semua dan meminta semua segera berjaga di tempat yang telah di tentukan….

"Pos kita ada di barat. Itu sama seperti pos Niisan di garis depan," Sasuke membuka peta yang diberikan pada setiap tim.

"Semoga saja pasukan di garis depan bisa menahan serangan," kata Sakura.

"Kita tidak bisa berharap banyak, gabungan Oto dan Suna pasti tidak bisa dipukul mundur begitu saja," kata Sasuke.

"Ya sudah—ayo berangkat!!" Naruto membawa tas ranselnya.

Sakura mengangguk, "bukan waktunya bersantai."

Sasuke memasukkan peta itu dalam tasnya.

Lalu mereka bertiga pun segera menuju pos mereka, begitu juga dengan 3 kelompok yang lain….

"Aa—ada orang disana," Sakura menunjuk ke sebuah menara tinggi di antara rimbunnya hutan.

"Naruto menajamkan matanya, "itu Gaara!!" dia pun melesat duluan dan menghampiri Gaara yang berdiri di bawah menara itu, "Gaara—sedang apa disini? Bukannya kau di garis depan dengan Niichan?" tanya Naruto.

"Itachi San menitipkan ini untuk kalian," Gaara menyerahkan sebuah kantung pada Naruto.

Saat itu Sasuke dan Sakura pun mendarat di sebelahnya, "apa itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengeluarkan isi kantung itu yang ternyata adalah 3 buah kalung bermatakan batu berwarna keunguan.

"Cantiknya," Sakura terpana melihat batu berkilau itu.

"Apa ini?" Naruto mengangkat sebuah kalung. Sinar matahari membuat batu itu makin berkilau.

"Itu jimat pelindung," kata Sasuke, "konon batu itu adalah lambang keselamatan di klan Uchiha. Dan selalu diberikan pada orang-orang yang berperang."

"Itu untuk kalian bertiga. Itachi San bilang kalau saat ini dia tidak bisa berada di dekat kalian, maka—kalung itu adalah pengganti kehadirannya," kata Gaara.

Naruto tersenyum dan memberikan kalung itu pada Sasuke dan Sakura, "tolong sampaikan pada Niichan kalau kami suka sekali kalung ini," Naruto mengalungkan kalung itu di lehernya, begitupun dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Gaara mengangguk, "bagaimana persiapan kalian?"

"Sementara kami akan memasang beberapa jebakan. Setidaknya 4-5 segel mengintai," kata Sakura, "bagaimana keadaan di depan sana?"

"Oto dan Suna sudah dalam persiapan menyerang, perbatasan akan jadi medan pertempuran dalam sekejap mata," Gaara memandang 3 orang di depannya, "aku pergi dulu. Kalian berhati-hatilah."

"Gaara juga—terus bilang ke Niichan kalau kami pasti akan baik-baik saja disini," kata Naruto.

Gaara mengangguk dan dia pun langsung melesat pergi dari tempat itu.

"Baiklah—saatnya bekerja, Naruto—Bunshin!!" kata Sasuke.

"OK," Naruto membentuk segel dan membuat Kagebunshin sebanyak sepuluh orang.

Sakura membagikan segel-segel pengintai dan jebakan pada Naruto-Naruto di depannya, "kau ingat titiknya kan?"

"Serahkan saja pada kami!!" seru semua Naruto itu kompak, dan mereka pun segera menyebar.

"Nah—aku akan mengumpulkan makanan dan rumput obat," Sakura meletakkan tasnya lalu masuk dalam hutan.

Sasuke membawa 2 tas yang ditinggalkan pemiliknya itu ke dalam menara, ke tingkat teratas yang menjadi markas mereka….

Sekitar 1 jam kemudian, Naruto dan Sakura kembali ke menara itu, dan mereka mulai mengawasi sekeliling. Tak begitu lama, radio komunikasi di menara itu berbunyi, Sakura yang menjawabnya.

"Tim 7 disini."

"_Sakura ya_," suara Kakashi terdengar di ujung sana.

"Sensei!!"

"_Maaf kalau aku jadi mengabaikan kalian. Tapi kalian tahu sendiri keadaannya. Nah—bagaimana persiapan kalian_?"

Sakura pun menjelaskan rincian tentang apa yang sudah mereka lakukan.

"_Permulaan yang bagus_," suara Kakashi terdengar senang, "_aku tahu kalian bisa. Baiklah—aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol. Jaga diri dan—sampai jumpa lagi di desa_," dan sambungan pun terputus.

"Iih—dasar Sensei!! Setidaknya tanya kabar kek," Sakura mematikan radio itu dengan jengkel.

Naruto tertawa, "memang khasnya Kakashi Sensei."

"Orang itu memang seenaknya sendiri," ujar Sasuke sewot.

"Kok kamu bicara begitu, Sasuke Kun?" Sakura ikut duduk di sofa yang ada di menara itu.

Naruto cekikikan, "dendam tuuh—soalnya dibuat babak belur waktu latihan intensif."

Sakura ikut tertawa, "tapi hasilnya Sasuke Kun berhasil menguasai Raikiri milik Sensei 'kan? Itu salah satu Jutsu original yang legendaris di Konoha."

"Tertawa saja sepuas kalian," Sasuke sepertinya masih kesal mengingat masa latihan 2 minggunya bersama Kakashi.

Setelah obrolan singkat itu—mereka bertiga mulai menata interior menara pengawas itu sesuai selera mereka. Biar bagaimana, itu akan menjadi tempat tinggal mereka selama perang berlangsung….

"Tidak terasa sudah malam," Sakura melihat langit hitam yang memayungi Konoha, "sudah begini baru terasa ngeri ya?"

"Benar, rasanya dimana saja ada musuh," Naruto berdiri di depan jendela menara, "gelaaaaaap!!" dia memandang hutan yang tampak angker di sekeliling menara pengawas itu.

"Padahal seharusnya ini hutan yang sama—tapi kalau malam kesannya beda ya," Sakura ikut berdiri di sebelah Naruto, "kalau disuruh jaga sendiri—ga janji deh."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Kalian ini—kalau penakut begitu mana bisa jadi shinobi yang hebat," Sasuke duduk di sofa sambil memeluk sebuah bantal.

Naruto cemberut, "bhuu—padahal dulu kau paling takut kalau tidur tanpa menyalakan lampu."

Refleks Sasuke langsung melemparkan bantalnya pada Naruto, "diam!!"

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan raut wajah kaget, "eeee—Sasuke Kun benci gelap?"

Wajah Sasuke berubah merah, "itu dulu!!" katanya kesal, "sekarang sudah tidak!!"

Naruto cekikikan.

Sakura pun berusaha sekuat tenaga supaya tidak tertawa dan membuat Sasuke tersinggung, "—aku buatkan makan malam, ya?"

"Ee—Sakura tidak apa sendirian di bawah?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menggeleng, "tidak apa. Lagipula di pintu masuk juga terdapat pengaman 'kan?" lalu Sakura pun turun ke dapur yang ada di lantai paling bawah dari menara pengawas itu….

"Sasuke ngapain?" Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke, "lukanya masih berdarah?" dia melihat perban di tangan kanan Sasuke berbercak kemerahan.

"Aah—tidak akan pulih secepat kau," Sasuke membuka perban itu dan mengambil yang baru dari kotak P3K.

"Mau aku bagi dikit? Kyubi kan punya banyak ekor," Naruto nyengir.

Sasuke memandang heran pada Naruto, "—kau ini—kepalamu terbentur atau bagaimana?"

"Eee—memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab lagi. Dia hanya memandang heran pada Naruto. Bisa-bisanya dia menjadikan Kyubi sebagai bahan lelucon seperti barusan. Padahal dulu—baru menyebut namanya saja dia sudah hampir menangis. Itu membuat Sasuke tidak habis pikir.

"Yah—mulai deh bengong lagi," Naruto berdiri, "lama-lama kamu bisa cepet tua lho, keningmu berkerut begitu."

Sasuke tidak berkomentar, dia pun kembali mengobati lukanya yang masih sedikit terasa nyeri….

"Makanan sudah siap!!" suara Sakura terdengar nyaring dari bawah, "siapapun—tolong aku yaa…"

"IYAAA!!" Naruto pun meninggalkan Sasuke untuk membantu Sakura, "ada apa?"

"Bawakan ini ke atas, aku tidak bisa sendiri," Sakura menunjuk ke arah lauk pauk di meja dapur.

"Kelihatannya enak," Naruto mengendus bau sedap dengan hidungnya, "Sakura Chan pintar memasak ya?"

"Tidak juga. Lagipula kalau tinggal berdua saja dengan ibu—paling tidak aku harus bisa membantunya 'kan?" Sakura membawa 1 baki berisi mangkuk nasi dan air minum, sisanya dibawa Naruto, "ayo naik!"

Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti Sakura meniti anak tangga yang lumayan sempit itu….

Sedang enak-enaknya menikmati makan malam, mendadak saja terdengar sebuah dentuman yang sangat keras. Sirine tanda bahaya berbunyi nyaring dan membuat tim 7 langsung mengambil posisi siaga. Hutan di kejauhan tampak berubah menjadi merah, sepertinya terjadi pertempuran hebat disana.

"Sakura—hubungi menara pengawas utama di desa!!" Sasuke memakai tas pinggangnya, "berjaga disini! Naruto, kita keluar!!"

Naruto menyambar tas pinggangnya dan mengikuti Sasuke keluar menara. Sakura pun segera mengabarkan keadaan darurat ke menara pengawas di desa.

"Jaga disebelah kanan, aku ke kiri," Sasuke melemparkan sebuah wireless pada Naruto, lalu mereka berdua berpencar.

Naruto memasang wireless itu di lehernya, "sial—penyerangan malam-malam begini," dia melompat ke salah satu dahan di pohon tertinggi, "memangnya kucing apa, bisa melihat dalam gelap begini?"

"_Sasuke Kun—Naruto,_" suara Sakura terdengar dari wireless mereka, "_aku dapat kabar dari garis depan, katanya ada 4 orang yang berhasil menerobos masuk ke dalam wilayah hutan ini. Jangan sampai mereka.. KYAA!!"_

Ledakan kembali terjadi, tapi kali ini tepat berada di dekat mereka.

"NARUTO!! KEMBALI KE MENARA!!" Sasuke pun melesat kembali ke tempatnya semula, tak lama Naruto datang. Kobaran api mengelilingi menara batu itu.

"Sakura Chan!!" Naruto hendak menerobos api itu, tapi ditahan Sasuke.

"Tenanglah!! Dia ada di atas!!" Sasuke menunjuk ke sebuah kaca menara yang pecah, diantara kepulan asap, terlihatlah sosok Sakura yang melambai pada mereka, "Sakura!! LOMPAT SAJA!! KAMI AKAN MENANGKAPMU!!"

Sakura mengangguk meski tampak ragu. Lalu dia menapak pada kisi jendela yang sudah hancur itu dan langsung terjun dari ketinggian tang sama dengan gedung tingkat 3 itu. Dengan cepat Naruto membuat puluhan bunshin dan berkumpul di bawah Sakura. Berkat itu Sakura bisa memijak tanah lagi dengan selamat. Setelah itu Naruto menghilangkan semua bunshinnya.

"Sakura Chan ga apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya—hanya kaget," Sakura memegang pundaknya yang berdarah.

"Sepertinya bukan kita saja yang kena serangan, lihat!!" Sasuke menunjuk ke arah utara, tempat salah satu menara pengawas yang lain. Asap pekat membumbung di antara hutan yang terbakar, "penyusup ini bukan orang sembarangan, mereka bisa menerobos garis terdepan pertahanan kita," Sasuke menyiagakan kunai, begitu juga dengan 2 orang yang lain.

Sejenak suasana hanya diisi suara gemeretak api yang masih membakar sisi menara. Tapi mereka bertiga sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadiran orang lain di dekat mereka. Sasuke pun mengaktifkan sharingannya dan memeriksa sekeliling tempat itu. Untunglah dia sudah berlatih dengan 2 master sharingan terhebat, dia bisa melihat sebuah chakra asing tak jauh dari mereka.

"Naruto… dia ada tepat 5 meter dari arahmu," bisik Sasuke, "kau bisa membuat bunshin disana?"

"5 meter ya? Itu mudah. Tapi—ada berapa orang?"

"Hanya 1, tapi aku yakin dia kuat," kata Sasuke, "Sakura—lukamu parah?"

Sakura mengeleng, "tidak seberapa parah. Tenang saja—aku bisa jaga diri kok."

"—tugas laki-laki itu melindungi perempuan. Apalagi yang sedang luka," kata Sasuke lirih, "ayo cepat Naruto!! Kau mau bengong sampai kapan!!" serunya seketika.

Naruto yang sempat tidak percaya pada telinganya langsung tersadar lagi, "I—iya iya!!"

Saat itu wajah Sakura sudah berubah merah padam. Kalau dia yang dulu, dia pasti pingsan ditempat. Dan untung saja dia sudah dapat gemblengan yang cukup dari Tsunade yang membuatnya bisa menahan emosi. Tapi biar bagaimana pun, itu seperti 'berkah' untuknya….

#

"Sasuke!! Naruto!!" Itachi menyeruak masuk ke dalam salah satu kamar di rumah sakit setelah mendapat kabar kalau Sasuke terluka cukup parah. Di dalam ruangan itu dia melihat Sasuke terbaring di ranjang putih dan ditemani Naruto juga Sakura.

"Niichan…."

Itachi mendekat, "bagaimana Sasuke?"

"Kata dokter lukanya parah," kata Naruto lirih, "tangan kanannya yang cidera berat."

Sakura lalu mengundurkan diri, "maaf—aku permisi sebentar," katanya sebelum keluar dari kamar.

Itachi lalu duduk di kursi tempat Sakura tadi, "kamu bagaimana? Terluka?" dia memandang Naruto di sebelahnya.

Naruto menggeleng, "cuma luka ringan saja. Niichan ga usah mengkhawatirkan aku, luka ini pasti akan cepat sembuh."

"Anak bodoh—" Itachi menepuk kepala Naruto, "kau itu adikku, wajar kan kalau aku mencemaskanmu."

Naruto turun dari kursinya dan memeluk Itachi sekilas, "aku benar-benar tidak apa kok…. Niichan disini dulu ya—aku mau keluar sebentar," dan dia pun keluar dari kamar itu. Saat berjalan menyusuri koridor yang kosong, Naruto berpapasan dengan Kakashi, "Sensei!!" setengah berlari dia mendekati pembimbingnya itu.

"Naruto—aku dengar Sasuke terluka. Bagaimana dia?"

"Tangan kanannya cidera berat. Dokter bilang sih dia harus istirahat total sekitar 2 minggu."

Kakashi memandang Naruto, "—berapa kali dia memakai Chidori?"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kalau tidak salaaah— 3 kali…" Naruto menghitung dengan jarinya, "eh salah—4 kali…."

"DASAR BODOH!!"

Naruto meloncat mundur dengan wajah kaget, "Sensei…. KENAPA TERIAK SIIIIH!!" Protesnya, "kaget tau!! Memangnya aku salah apa?"

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang, "hhh—maaf. Yang bodoh itu bukan kamu—tapi Sasuke. Padahal aku sudah bilang kalau dia tidak boleh menggunakan Jutsu itu lebih dari 2 kali dalam sehari. Ini malah 4 kali. Kalau tidak bodoh, apalagi namanya?"

Naruto menunduk, "Habis—musuhnya kuat sekali. Padahal—aku juga sudah pakai Rasengan, Sasuke sudah pakai Chidori, tapi—dia bisa bertahan. Mungkin Sasuke kesal karena terus dihina sama orang jelek berbadan 2 itu. Makanya kepalanya jadi panas dan tidak pikir-pikir lagi."

"Kehilangan kontrol, ya?! Dia itu memang lemah dalam mengendalikan emosi. Payah!"

Naruto memandang Kakashi, "Sensei jangan marah ya sama Sasuke. Dia cuma mau melindungi aku dan Sakura Chan," pintanya.

"Hmm—mau marah juga bagaimana…. Paling tidak, aku pasti menghukumnya. Peraturan tetap peraturan dan janji tetap berlaku. Dia mengingkari janjinya sendiri—dan dia harus dapat pelajaran untuk itu," ujar Kakashi tegas. Namun detik berikutnya dia tersenyum pada Naruto, "tapi tenang saja—aku bukan tipe orang yang suka menyiksa muridnya kok."

Naruto memandang ragu pada Kakashi, tapi dia tidak komentar lagi.

"Aku jenguk dia dulu. Kau mau kemana?"

"Nyari Ero Sennin. Lihat tidak?"

Kakashi terlihat heran, "Ero Sennin? Siapa?"

"Jiraiya Sennin. Lihat tidak?!" suara Naruto agak meninggi.

Kakashi makin heran, "Jiraiya Sama? Beliau mungkin ada di kantor Hokage Sama."

"Ya sudah—aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti, Kakashi Sensei!!"

Kakashi terus memandang sosok bocah itu sampai dia menghilang di ujung lorong, "—benar-benar…. Biar wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Minato Sensei, sifatnya itu 100 mirip dengan Kushina Sama," Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sementara itu, Naruto yang tidak berhenti berlari sejak keluar dari RS, akhirnya sampai juga ke gedung akademi. Di sana dia berniat untuk langsung menuju ke ruangan Hokage, tapi niatan itu urung begitu dia melihat Gaara sedang duduk sendirian di bawah pohon besar di halaman. Naruto pun menghampirinya,

"Gaara—kenapa sendirian?" dia duduk di sebelahnya, "sedang ada masalah, ya? Wajahmu murung begitu."

Gaara memandang Naruto, "—aku tidak apa kok."

"Jangan bohong padaku! Kalau ada masalah—cerita saja. Aku mau kok jadi pendengar—soalnya aku ga jago ngasih pendapat," Naruto duduk tegak sambil terus memandang Gaara, "atau—Gaara ga mau cerita soalnya aku masih kecil, begitu? Atau Gaara ingin bicara dengan Niichan?"

Gaara kembali diam.

Naruto jadi bingung, "anu—apa Gaara cuma ingin sendirian saja? Apa—aku pergi saja…. Daripada aku mengganggu…." Dia hendak berdiri, tapi saat itu Gaara menahannya,

"—Disini saja… tidak apa. Temani aku sebentar…."

Naruto duduk tegak lagi di sebelah Gaara, kali ini dia cuma diam saja—menunggu sampai Gaara bicara. Kalaupun tidak—Naruto tahu dia tidak boleh meninggalkan Gaara….

Setelah hampir 5 menit tanpa suara yang terasa bagai tahunan bagi Naruto, akhirnya Gaara bicara juga. Suaranya berat—datar…. Tapi terasa sedih dan sepi….

"Ayahku——tewas."

Naruto tersentak, "ayahnya—Gaara?! …. Kazekage dari Suna kan?" tanyanya pelan, "a—apa saat peperangan kemarin?"

Gaara menggeleng, "setahun yang lalu…. Dia—dibunuh oleh Orochimaru. Dan kemudian orang itu menyamar menjadi Kazekage dan memerintahkan Suna untuk menyerang Konoha bersama dengan Oto Gakure."

"…. Jadi— yang selama ini memimpin Suna Gakure—adalah Orochimaru?!"

Gaara mengangguk.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, "dia itu jahat sekali—kenapa dia bisa membunuh orang yang bekerjasama dengannya," katanya jengkel, "lalu—sekarang Suna bagaimana?"

Gaara kembali terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, "—saat perang kemarin—fakta ini baru terungkap, aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana Suna sekarang…."

"Apa kakek sudah tahu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya—beliau sudah mengetahui hal ini. Dan katanya—beliau akan berusaha menstabilkan kondisi Suna dan juga Konoha."

"—Kalau kakek sudah bilang begitu—Gaara tenang saja. Kakek itu Hokage yang terhebat—kakek pasti bisa mengembalikan kondisi Suna seperti sedia kala," hibur Naruto.

Gaara tidak merespon itu.

Naruto diam lagi dan menunduk, "—anu—apa Gaara… ingin bertemu dengan seseorang di Suna?" tanyanya sepelan mungkin, sedikit berharap kalau Gaara tidak akan mendengar, tapi sayangnya—Gaara mendengar pertanyaan itu….

"——ya…. Aku… ingin bertemu…. Dengan kedua kakakku."

Naruto langsung menoleh dan memandang lekat pada Gaara, "Gaara—punya kakak?" dia benar-benar terkejut soal ini.

Gaara mengangguk, "kakak perempuan dan laki-laki," jawabnya pelan, "—sebenarnya saat perang kemarin pun kami bertemu…. Dan saat kedok Orochimaru terbongkar—saat Suna mundur dari pertempuran… aku terlalu takut untuk mengejar mereka…. Aku takut—jika mereka menolak keberadaanku…."

Air mata jatuh menetes tidak tertahan di pipi Naruto.

"—Jangan menangis…." Kata Gaara sambil menghapus airmata itu.

"Habis—" Naruto sesenggukan, "Gaara—Gaara kelihatan sedih sekali…. Gaara juga—tidak bisa menangis… jadi—jadi biar aku… yang menggantikanmu menangis…." Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya di lengan Gaara yang dia peluk kuat-kuat….

Entah sudah berapa lama Naruto menangis. Matanya merah dan wajahnya sembab karena airmata yang tidak bisa dia hentikan. Setelah melihat Naruto agak tenang, Gaara mengajaknya masuk ke dalam gedung akademi karena salju mulai turun….

"Naruto—kenapa menangis?" Iruka datang menghampiri setelah melihat mereka berdua dari jendela kantornya, "kamu kenapa?" Iruka mengeringkan pipi Naruto yang basah.

"… Enggak ada apa-apa kok. Sungguh," kata Naruto.

Iruka diam meski sebenarnya tidak percaya, "ya sudah—lalu, kenapa ke akademi. Kamu mau ketemu Hokage Sama?"

Naruto menggeleng, "aku sih tadinya mau nyari Jiraiya Sennin, tapi—ga jadi deh," dia melirik Gaara, "anu—Iruka Sensei—"

"Apa?"

Saat itu Naruto memegangi lengan baju Gaara, "malam ini Gaara menginap di rumah ya?!"

Gaara dan Iruka sama-sama terkejut.

"Niichan nanti mau menemani Sasuke di RS, jadi aku sendirian di rumah. Gaara mau 'kan?" dia memandang penuh harap pada Gaara, "masa tega membiarkan aku sendirian di rumah?" katanya dengan sengaja memasang wajah semelas mungkin.

Iruka tertawa pelan, "ya silahkan saja kalau begitu.. toh aku tidak bisa melarang."

Naruto tersenyum puas, "nah Gaara—AYO PULAAAANG!!" dia menyeret Gaara, "DAAAG Iruka SENSEEEEIII!!"

Iruka melambai ringan sambil tersenyum geli melihat Gaara yang pasrah diseret Naruto.

Naruto pun membawa Gaara ke RS untuk menemui kakaknya…

"Jadi Gaara menemanimu di rumah?"

Naruto mengangguk, "makanya—Niichan ga usah cemas, jagain Sasuke aja di sini," katanya.

Itachi memandang Gaara, "sepertinya kau juga tidak bisa menang darinya, ya?!"

Gaara tidak bereaksi.

"Baiklah—karena hari sudah malam—kami pulang dulu. Sampai besok Niichan!!"

"Ya, sampai besok."

Salju menumpuk di jalan malam itu. Naruto sampai harus mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi supaya bisa maju. Setelah perjuangan itu—mereka berdua pun sampai di rumah….

"AAAAh—_home_ _sweet_ _home_ deh!!" Naruto buru-buru masuk ke ruang tengah dan menyalakan kotatsu, "dingin sekaliiiiii—Gaara ga kedinginan?"

Gaara duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto, "sudah terbiasa dengan suhu macam ini. Malam hari di Suna, hampir sedingin ini."

"Eee—bukannya Suna itu di padang pasir? Kenapa dingin?"

"Suna memiliki perbedaan suhu yang berbeda antara siang dan malam. seperti Konoha di musim panas pada siang hari dan seperti musim dingin ini di malam hari."

"Heee—pasti tidak nyaman sekali ya?!"

"Begitulah."

Naruto memandang Gaara lekat, "tapi—biar bagaimana pun…. Bagi Gaara, Suna itu tetap kampung halaman yang tidak tergantikan 'kan? Sama seperti Konoha bagiku."

Gaara membalas pandangan itu, "ya—kau benar."

Naruto tersenyum dan pindah ke sebelah Gaara, "jangan takut—aku… kami pasti akan membantumu supaya kau bisa pulang ke sana. Juga supaya—kau bisa bertemu lagi dengan kedua kakakmu."

Gaara menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto, "—sudah larut. Sebaiknya kau tidur."

"Gaara juga tidur, yuk!?" ajak Naruto.

Jelas saja itu membuat Gaara kaget, "aku—tidak perlu…."

"Siapa bilang tidak perlu," Naruto menarik Gaara berdiri, "semua orang butuh tidur, Gaara juga," dia menarik Gaara naik ke atas, "kalau Gaara terus saja merasa takut pada Shuukaku atau apapun, Gaara tidak akan pernah bisa melangkah maju," dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan baru berhenti menarik Gaara, "Ero Sennin bilang—kitalah yang harus mengendalikan Bijuu dalam tubuh kita, bukan sebaliknya."

Gaara memandang bola mata biru jernih yang menatap lurus padanya.

"Kalau Gaara masih takut—Gaara hanya perlu meyakinkan diri kalau Gaara ga sendiri…. Gaara—punya kami. Gaara punya aku…."

#

2 minggu berlalu sejak peperangan itu. Sandaime telah melakukan segala upaya untuk bisa memperoleh kepercayaan dari Suna. Tapi hingga saat ini, belum ada tanggapan positif dari pihak Suna. Bukan hanya itu. Sepertinya, pihak Oto pun belum menyerah untuk kembali menyerang Konoha….

"Sasukeeeeee!!" Naruto menerjang Sasuke begitu melihatnya di depan pagar rumah, "akhirnya kau pulang jugaaaa!!" dia memeluknya erat.

Sasuke cuma bisa pasrah saja meski badannya masih terasa sedikit sakit.

Itachi lah yang melepaskan mereka, "Naruto—apa kau mau Sasuke masuk rumah sakit lagi gara-gara patah tulang?" guraunya; dan Naruto pun langsung melepaskan Sasuke, "ayo masuk!" dia mendorong punggung kedua bocah itu,

"Sendirian saja? Gaara mana?" Itachi menutup pintu depan dan menggantung mantelnya.

"Tadi pagi sih pergi ke akademi, tapi sampai sekarang belum pulang. BT nih sendirian di rumah."

"Biasanya kau pergi keluar, kenapa sekarang tidak?" tanya Itachi.

"Habiiiis—kalau aku keluar—terus aku ga di rumah pas kalian pulang; jadinya makin BT. Jadi mending aku nunggu di rumah aja," Naruto kembali duduk di kotatsu, lalu dia melirik Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya, "anu anu—tanganmu gimana? Udah pulih?"

"—Sudah lebih baik. Aku juga sudah diizinkan untuk berlatih lagi."

Wajah Naruto langsung berubah lega, "syukur deh kalo 'gitu."

"Walau sudah dapat izin untuk aktif lagi, bukan berarti kau boleh memaksakan diri," kata Itachi, "aku akan mengawasi latihanmu, aku tidak mau kejadian begini terulang lagi."

"Huhuhu—Sasuke dimarahi… rasaiiin," Naruto terkikik.

Sasuke tidak berkomentar.

"Mulai besok tim Genin akan bertugas seperti biasa, jadi kuminta kalian berdua—jangan sampai menyusahkan Kakashi Sensei lagi. Janji padaku!!" kata Itachi serius.

"Kami janji," seru Naruto dan Sasuke.

Tak seberapa lama, pintu depan rumah mereka terketuk, Naruto yang pergi untuk membukanya, "aa—Sakura Chan. Tumben," dia membuka pintu lebar dan menyuruh Sakura masuk, "mau ketemu Sasuke, ya?" godanya.

"Umm—tadi aku ke RS, tapi kata perawat Sasuke Kun sudah pulang, jadi aku mampir."

"Masuk saja, Sasuke di ruang tengah dengan Niichan."

"Ojamashimasu (permisi/maaf mengganggu)," Sakura melepas alas kakinya dan masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Sa—su—keeeee—— Sakura datang njenguk niiih!!" dendang Naruto dengan nada menggoda.

"B'risik!! Ga usah kau bilang juga aku tahu!!" balas Sasuke sewot.

Naruto cekikikan dan duduk di sebelah Itachi.

"Ini—aku buatkan kue kering untukmu, Sasuke Kun. Karena Sasuke Kun ga suka manis, kue ini ga seberapa manis kok, jadi—dimakan, ya?!" Sakura menyerahkan bungkusan kue berwarna biru itu untuk Sasuke.

"Wah—wah—adikku ini ternyata sudah merebut hati anak gadis ya? Ternyata kau sudah dewasa," Itachi tersenyum geli.

"Niisan!! Jangan mengejek."

"Lho—aku tidak mengejek kok. Aku malah senang. Iya 'kan, Naruto?" Itachi memandang Naruto yang langsung mengangguk mantap.

"Terserah," Sasuke akhirnya 'menyerah'.

Itachi tertawa pelan, "aku buatkan teh dulu. Kalian santai saja," dia pun berdiri.

"Aku mau bantu—aku mau bantuu!!" Naruto mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat.

"Baiklah—ayo sini!"

Naruto pun langsung meloncat berdiri dan mengikuti Itachi ke dapur, "ehehehehe—kalau begini kan mereka bisa ngobrol berdua. Sasuke itu kaku sih kalo disuruh urusan sama anak gadis."

"Kau benar. Padahal sudah jelas kalau Sakura suka padanya, kok bisa ya Sasuke tetap cool begitu?" Itachi menyiapkan 4 cangkir teh.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya sambil mengambil wadah teh dari lemari, "Niichan juga gitu kok. Sekarang juga 'kan Niichan masih jadi pujaan di kalangan Kunoichi, tapi Niichan sendiri tidak merespon."

Itachi hanya tertawa hambar.

Naruto makin gondok, "selalu saja tertawa kalau aku bahas masalah ini. Emang benar Niichan belum punya pacar? Padahal Niichan kan ganteng, kuat, pintar; pasti banyak yang suka sama Niichan."

Itachi mengacak rambut Naruto, "kau ini—masih kecil sudah bicara masalah pacar!"

"Enak saja!! Aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi!" protes Naruto sambil melepaskan diri dari kakaknya.

Itachi tersenyum geli, "ah—gulanya habis," Itachi melihat toples gula yang 'sekarat', "tolong belikan, ya?!"

"Boleh—tapi aku mau beli camilan juga, ya?!"

"Iya iya," Itachi menyerahkan uang pada Naruto, "cepat kembali ya?!"

Naruto menghormat dan langsung pergi seperti angin topan. Dengan semangat dia pun berlari menuju ke pusat pertokoan, tapi saat dia akn berbelok, dia bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"HYAAA!! MAAF MAAAAAAF!!" Naruto langsung panik saat melihat sekeranjang penuh bunga tergeletak tidak karuan di depannya, dan dia makin kaget saat melihat siapa yang dia tabrak, "aa—Hinata Chan?!"

Ya—gadis itu adalah Hyuuga Hinata, Kunoichi super pemalu dan pendiam. Gadis yang selalu menundukkan wajahnya setiap kali Naruto memandangnya.

"Maaf—kau terluka?" Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan membantunya berdiri.

Itu membuat wajah Hinata yang sebelumnya sudah memerah, makin merah lagi.

"Hinata Chan? Kamu demam? Mukamu sampai merah begitu? Naruto menyentuhkan keningnya pada kening Hinata.

"Kyaaaaa!!" Spontan Hinata langsung mundur lumayan jauh, "A—a—aku—aku—aku tidak apa-apa…. Su—sungguh."

"Hmm—begitu," Naruto lalu memunguti bunga-bunga yang berserakan di jalan, "maaf ya—bunganya jadi hancur," dia menyerahkan keranjang bambu itu pada Hinata, "sayang sekali—padahal bunga-bunganya bagus, tapi—darimana kau dapat bunga ini di musim dingin?"

"A—ada di—rumah kaca…." Jawab Hinata super pelan.

"Oh—aku kira disana cuma ada tanaman obat saja. Ternyata ada bunga juga."

Hinata makin tersipu melihat wajah tersenyum Naruto. Lalu dengan kikuk dia mengambil setangkai bunga yang masih utuh dan memberikannya pada Naruto. "te—terima kasih…." Katanya.

"Eeee—bunganya untuk aku?" Naruto memandang bunga berkelopak kekuningan itu, "'ma kasih banget, Hinata Chan!!"

Hinata sudah nyari pingsan saat itu.

"Baiklah—aku harus pergi belanja. Sampai jumpa, Hinata Chan," Naruto melambai pada gadis itu dan segera pergi. Akibatnya dia jadi tidak melihat kalau Hinata langsung merosot lemas ke tanah dan memegangi kedua pipinya yang terasa panas….

Selesai belanja, Naruto langsung pulang. Di jalan tadi dia berpikir kalau dia pernah melihat bunga yang di kasih Hinata tadi. Dan dia ingat. Karena itu, begitu sampai rumah, dia langsung menyerahkan gula itu ke Itachi dan dia sendiri naik ke kamarnya.

"Memang mirip siiih," kata Naruto setelah dia menyamakan bunga yang dia dapat tadi dengan rangkaian bunga yang dia saat di RS dulu, "Apa Hinata Chan yang buat ini?" lalu dia membawa kedua-duanya ke ruang tengah,

"anu anu—Sakura Chan…. 2 bunga ini sama ga sih?" Naruto meletakkan 2 bunga itu di meja.

"Eh?" Sakura kaget mendapat pertanyaan itu, "bunga?" dia melihat setangkai bunga segar dan juga 1 rangkaian bunga yang sudah disulap menjadi bunga kering yang cantik, "mm—ini bunga yang sama. Memang kamu dapat dari siapa?"

"Yang ini dari Hinata Chan," Naruto menunjuk bunga segar di meja, "yang satunya dapat waktu di RS, ga tau dari siapa."

"Kalo gitu ya pasti dari Hinata, donk!" kata Sakura.

"Kok—kamu yakin begitu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Ya habis—Hinata itu 'kan memang pandai merangkai bunga. Di kelas khusus Kunoichi, dia selalu dapat nilai tertinggi untuk seni. Jadi—ini pasti dari dia. Lagipula—ada ciri khasnya," Sakura mengambil rangkaian bunga kering itu, "benang biru ini—Hinata selalu mengikat karyanya dengan benang biru."

Naruto memandang kedua bunga itu, "hee—dari Hinata Chan, ya? Terus—kenapa dikasih ke aku?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "kau ini tetap saja telmi."

Sakura tertawa pelan, "ya sudah jelas lah—Hinata Chan itu suka padamu," katanya.

Naruto bengong—cukup lama sampai dia mencernanya, "—EEEEEE!! SU—SUKA? SAMA AKU?!" jeritnya histeris.

Saat itu Itachi datang membawa teh sambil tertawa, "—rupanya adik-adikku ini populer juga, ya?!" dia pun menyuguhkan teh itu dibantu Sakura.

"Ta—ta—tapi tapi tapi…. Kenapa aku?" Naruto panik sendiri.

Itu membuat Sakura kegelian, "kau ini—tahu kalau disukai seorang gadis kok malah seperti dapat surat ancaman begitu sih?"

Muka Naruto bersemu merah, "ha—habisnyaa…. Aku—baru pertama disukai seseorang. Ga seperti Sasuke yang dikejar-kejar sepanjang waktu. Aku—cuma bingung."

Itachi menepuk-nepuk kepala Naruto, "yang wajar saja. Kamu pikir pun—yang namanya suka itu tidak bisa dipaksa."

"…. 'Gitu ya?"

"Ya sudah—jangan berpikir terlalu keras, kepalamu bisa meledak nanti," Itachi meminum tehnya. Sasuke dan Sakura tertawa melihat Naruto yang langsung gondok.

#

"Gaa—ra!! Iruka Sensei!!" Naruto berlari sambil melambai pada Gaara yang sedang berbincang dengan Iruka di gerbang akademi.

"Naruto—kenapa berlarian begitu?" Iruka menangkap tubuh Naruto yang tidak bisa ngerem tepat waktu.

Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Iruka, Naruto langsung memandang Gaara, "gimana gimana gimanaaaaaaa? Aku penasaran bangeeeet!!"

Gaara balas memandang mata biru Naruto yang bersinar penuh rasa ingin tahu, "sudah tidak apa-apa…. Semua… sudah selesai…."

Seketika wajah Naruto langsung lega, dia pun memeluk Gaara, "syukurlaaaah—aku sempet takuuut banget," katanya.

Iruka tersenyum melihat itu, "sekarang kamu puas 'kan? Sudah aku bilang kalau Gaara akan baik-baik saja," dia menepuk kepala Naruto.

"Habis—Gaara 'kan kembali ke Suna…. Aku takut Gaara kenapa-kenapa," Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, "lalu lalu—Gaara akan pulang ke Suna?"

Gaara mengangguk, "bagaimanapun—Suna itu kampung halamanku. Dan aku juga ingin melindunginya. Kemarin aku juga sudah bicara panjang lebar dengan kedua kakakku—dan ku rasa…. Aku memang tidak bisa berpisah dari Suna."

Naruto tersenyum, "syukurlah kalau begitu. Terus—kapan pulang?"

"Entahlah—mungkin 2-3 hari lagi. Menunggu persiapan dari tim Konoha yang akan ikut ke sana."

"Hee—aku jadi pingin ikut, tapi aku kan masih Genin, mana mungkin…."

Gaara tersenyum, "lain kali kau 'kan bisa mengunjungiku di sana. Aku pasti menunggu."

"Umm!!" Naruto mengangguk semangat, "kalau begitu—sisa harimu di Konoha—kau menginap di rumah, ya?! Ga apa 'kan Iruka Sensei?"

"Terserah Gaara saja," ujar Iruka sambil tersenyum geli melihat Naruto menggelayut di lengan Gaara. Dan bisa ditebak—Gaara pun ga bisa menolak keinginan Naruto…….

"Ngomong-ngomong, tumben kamu sendirian. Sasuke mana?" tanya Gaara saat mereka berjalan menuju ke rumah.

"Ada di rumah. Lagi latihan sama Niichan dan Kakashi Sensei. Katanya sih buat ngembangin Jutsu baru. Aku sih ga ikutan, aku kan ga punya sharingan," Naruto memandang hijaunya dedaunan di awal musim semi ini, "Ero Sennin Sennin juga janji padaku kalau dia mau mengajariku Jutsu baru. Tapi sampai sekarang—aku belum ketemu dia. Menyebalkan!!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

Mereka berdua pun langsung menuju ke halaman belakang begitu sampai di rumah. Di sana, Itachi, Kakashi dan Sasuke masih serius berlatih. Naruto dan Gaara memilih untuk menonton di sisi halaman.

"Pingin deh—belajar Genjutsu, tapi—kata Ero Sennin aku ga bakat di bidang itu," Naruto bertopang dagu sambil duduk di sebuah batang pohon yang disulap menjadi bangku duduk.

"Tidak semua shinobi bisa menguasai Genjutsu. Aku juga tidak seberapa lihai," Gaara duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Tapi Gaara kan jago Ninjutsu dan Taijutsu. Kalo aku—pas-pasan."

Gaara menepuk kepala Naruto, "kau itu kuat kok. Masing-masing orang punya kelebihan dan kekurangan sendiri. Jangan merajuk begitu!! Wajahmu jadi aneh!"

Naruto cemberut——

Lalu setelah kurang lebih 30 menit, latihan 3 pengguna sharingan itu pun usai. Naruto langsung menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Bagaimana latihannya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Usuratonkachi!! Mengembangkan Jutsu itu ga mudah!" Sasuke mengeringkan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya dengan handuk kecil.

"Aku juga tahu!!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "'kan cuma nanya."

Itachi tersenyum, "sudah—malah bertengkar. Hari ini kita makan malam diluar saja, ya?! Tadi aku tidak sempat belanja."

"Terserah Niichan saja," kata Naruto, "kami mau mandi!!" dia pun menyeret tangan Sasuke dan menggeretnya masuk ke dalam.

"Ampun—mereka itu tetap saja lengket," kata Kakashi yang tampak kelelahan, "baiklah—kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Aku akan coba cari pemecahan masalah yang tadi," katanya.

"Ah—" Itachi mengangguk, "sampai besok."

Lalu Kakashi pun menghilang dan menyisakan segumpal asap putih.

Itachi memandang Gaara yang berdiri agak jauh, "ku rasa malam ini kau pasti menginap."

Gaara mengangguk.

Itachi mengajak Gaara masuk ke rumah, "aku sudah dapat kabar tentang Suna. Syukurlah semua selesai dengan baik," Itachi duduk di tatami ruang tengah dan melepas penatnya, "aku juga masuk dalam anggota tim yang akan ikut ke Suna. Tapi mungkin aku tidak akan lama di sana."

"—Aku—benar-benar mendapat banyak pelajaran di Konoha. Terutama dari kalian semua."

Itachi memandang pemuda di depannya itu, "aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai adikku sendiri. Apalagi Naruto sangat sayang padamu. Kalau kau punya masalah—jangan ragu bicara pada kami. Kirim saja surat."

"Baik."

Tak seberapa lama, Naruto dan Sasuke pun selesai mandi. Lalu—ganti Itachi yang membersihkan diri. Setelah semua siap, mereka berempat pun pergi ke pusat Konoha untuk membeli makan malam. Dan meski Naruto sudah merengek untuk makan ramen, Itachi menolaknya dengan tegas. Akhirnya mereka pun berhenti di kedai katsudon….

"Lamaaaa—aku laaaapaaar!!" Naruto tepar di meja, "lamaa!!"

"B'risik!!" Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto dengan sumpit, "kalau ramai begini tentu saja lama."

"Sabar sedikit," kata Itachi, "tuh—mungkin itu pesanan kita," dia menunjuk ke seorang pelayan yang membawa 4 mangkuk katsudon dalam 1 nampan. Dan seperti perkiraan Itachi, pelayan itu menuju ke meja mereka dan menghidangkan 4 porsi makanan yang beraroma sedap itu.

"Akhirnyaaaa…. ITADAKIMASU!!" Naruto langsung mengambil 1 mangkuk dan segera memakannya.

"Ya ampun, kelaparan?" Itachi kegelian melihat Naruto langsung makan tanpa peduli kanan kiri.

"Tumben sekali dia lahap selain ramen," kata Gaara heran.

Sasuke tidak komentar dan langsung makan juga.

Lalu—makan malam yang tidak biasa itu pun diisi dengan obrolan ringan sampai mereka semua selesai menghabiskan isi mangkuk itu. Selesai makan, mereka pun langsung pulang ke rumah. Saat itu Itachi menlontarkan ide yang langsung disambut gembira oleh Naruto;

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur berempat di ruang tengah? Lagipula udara sedang sejuk."

"SETUJU!!" jawab Naruto seketika.

"Kau ini semangat sekali," Sasuke menjitak Naruto lumayan keras.

"Sakiiit!!" Naruto meringis kesakitan, "kau ini—lama-lama jadi brutal!! Awas yaaaa!!" dia pun mengejar Sasuke yang sudah lari duluan.

"—Mereka itu… ramai sekali 'kan? Sudah begini—aku jadi ingat waktu mereka kecil," Itachi tersenyum lembut.

Gaara memandang 2 anak yang berlarian sepanjang jalan, "aku—pasti merindukan suara teriakan mereka berdua."

"'Kan?! Kebandelan mereka itu membuat rindu," suara Itachi terdengar bangga, "makanya aku juga tidak bisa lama-lama meninggalkan mereka."

Begitu sampai di rumah, mereka semua segera bergotong royong menyulap ruang tengah menjadi tempat untuk mereka tidur malam ini. Setelah selesai—Itachi teringat sesuatu, dia pun mulai mencari di dalam laci lemari yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Niisan cari apa?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah memakai piyamanya.

"Sepertinya—ada disekitar sini," Itachi membuka satu per satu laci dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, "Ah!! Ini dia!!" Itachi lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kamera.

"Kamera? Untuk apa?" Sasuke memandang benda yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat itu.

"Untuk apa… ya untuk ambil foto lah. Masa iya di buang," Itachi memeriksa kamera itu, "masih ada sisa film. Nah—ayo ayo!! Berkumpul di tengah!!" mendadak dia bertindak sebagai fotografer, "Sasuke dan Naruto di tengah!! Gaara—kamu di sini!!" lalu dia pun mengatur kamera itu di atas meja dan memastikan kalau posisinya tepat.

"Eee—Niichan…. Foto mendadak begini…. Pasti aneh jadinyaaa…." Kata Naruto.

"Sudah—yang alami saja. Ayo semua—menghadap ke kamera ya…."

Malam itu—sebuah memori terekam dengan indahnya. Itu—akan jadi kenangan yang akan selalu mereka ingat…..

#

Dan akhirnya tibalah hari keberangkatan Gaara ke Suna. Naruto pun mengantarnya hingga ke gerbang desa. Bersama Sasuke dan Sakura. Meski Sasuke berdalih kalau dia hanya ingin mengantar kakaknya, toh dia juga sempat mengucapkan selamat jalan pada Gaara….

"Aaahh—sepi deh ga ada Gaara," kata Naruto sambil berguling di rerumputan yang hijau di bukit dekat rumahnya.

"Rasanya sih sama saja. Dia itu kan super pendiam. Mana keberadaannya sulit terdeteksi lagi—seperti…. Antara ada dan tiada," Sasuke bersandar di bawah pohon yang menghijau.

"Biar bagimanapun… semoga Gaara San baik-baik di Suna, ya?!" Sakura memandang birunya langit dan juga sekelompok burung yang terbang dengan bebasnya.

"Kapan ya—kita bisa ke Suna?" Naruto terlentang menghadap langit.

"Jangan berharap yang aneh-aneh. Kita masih punya misi yang harus kita laksanakan," kata Sasuke, "lagipula izin ke luar negara itu tidak akan di dapatkan oleh kelompok Genin seperti kita."

"Ya—namanya berharap kan ga salah. Iya 'kan, Sakura Chan?"

Sakura tertawa, "iya—ga salah kok. Cuma—jangan terlalu tinggi. Kalau jatuh—sakit lho."

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "mulai deeeh—kenapa sih kalian berdua ga ada yang dukung aku? Menyebalkan!!" Naruto berdiri.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Beli camilan! Jangan kemana-mana. Awas kalo pergi!!" dan Naruto pun melesatkan kakinya menuju ke daerah pertokoan. Lalu dia pun membeli makanan ringan di toko langganannya….

"Snack sudah—minuman juga sudah. Pulang aah!!" baru saja Naruto hendak meninggalkan toko itu, tidak sengaja dia melihat Hinata ada di salah satu toko kerajinan. Dia jadi teringat kata-kata Sakura, '_Hinata Chan itu suka padamu_'. Naruto bisa merasakan kalau wajahnya jadi panas.

"Aduuh—gimana ini? Ga mungkin 'kan kalau aku lewat gitu aja, ga pake nyapa," Naruto berdiri diam di depan toko, "tapi aku bingung mau ngomong gimana…." Dia melihat gadis berambut biru indogo itu sedang memilih beberapa jenis tali.

"Aaaaah—bodo amat deh!!" Naruto pun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya, "…. O—ouw—Hinata Chan!!" sapa Naruto riang seperti biasa—meski sebenarnya jantungnya berdetak diluar kendalinya—

Hinata terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto, wajah putihnya langsung berubah merah, "na—Naruto Kun…. Se—selamat siang."

"Sedang beli apa?" Naruto melihat untaian tali di tangan Hinata, "itu—untuk rangkaian bunga, ya?" tebaknya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk karena dia terlalu takjub untuk menjawab.

"Umm—anu… makasih ya bunganya…. Yang kemarin… dan yang di rumah sakit."

Hinata terkejut, "na—Naruto Kun… tahu?"

Naruto mengangguk, "kata Sakura Chan, itu rangkaian bunga khas kamu. Ada benang biru yang mengikat tangkai bunga," mendadak Naruto tersipu, "aku—suka sekali. Terima kasih banyak, ya."

Hinata hanya mengangguk saja saking takjubnya.

"Nah—aku harus pulang. Sampai jumpa, Hinata Chan," Naruto pun meninggalkan gadis itu. Tapi setelah beberapa meter, langkahnya terhenti begitu mendengar suara Hinata,

"A—aku akan buatkan lagi untuk Naruto Kun…." Seru Hinata dengan suara gemetaran.

Naruto berbalik dan tersenyum, "ya—aku tunggu!!"

#

Tiga bulan berlalu seakan waktu tertiup angin begitu saja. Saat ini—Konoha sedang dilanda musim panas yang lumayan menyiksa dengan suhu yang dianggap sebagian besar orang, sudah tidak normal lagi.

"PUANAAAAAS!!" Naruto melepas jaketnya begitu mereka kembali dari misi.

Sakura pun sesekali menghapus keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya, "musim panas tahun ini parah. Padahal tahun lalu tidak begini lho."

Sasuke mengibaskan tangannya di depan muka, "rasanya ingin menceburkan diri ke sungai. Pasti rasanya enak sekali."

Kakashi hanya tersenyum saja melihat 3 anak didiknya mengeluh kepanasan, "kalian bisa bersenang-senang sepuas kalian. Besok kita dapat libur," katanya.

"SUNGGUH?!" Naruto menoleh semangat, "asiiiik!! Libuuuur!!" serunya senang, "hei hei—besok kita ke sungai yuuk?! Kita main air sampai puaaaas!!" ajak Naruto.

"Boleh juga," Sakura setuju, "aku akan buat bekal."

"Ya—apa boleh buat," kata Sasuke pasrah saja.

Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke gedung akademi untuk melaporkan misi mereka yang selesai dengan sukses. Usai melapor, mereka pun ngobrol sebentar di tempat duduk yang ada di luar ruangan pembagian dan pelaporan misi.

"Sasuke—sampaikan ini pada kakakmu," Kakashi mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang terlipat pada Sasuke.

"Apa ini?"

"Ya—kau akan tahu nanti." Kata Kakashi tanpa niat mengatakan isinya.

Sasuke pun tidak mencoba untuk bicara lagi dan menyimpan kertas itu di saku celananya.

"Aa!!" Naruto mendadak berdiri, "Hinata Chan!! Dia melambai dan berlari mendekati gadis yang selama 3 bulan ini makin akrab dengannya. Hinata sendiri—sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Naruto, meski tetap saja dia gugup saat bicara dengan pemuda riang itu, "mau melaporkan misi?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng, "a—aku sedang mencari Neji Niisan."

"Ooh."

"A—anu, Naruto Kun," Hinata mengambil sesuatu dari tas perlengkapan ninjanya, "i—ini. Aku—baru buat kemarin," dia menyerahkan sebuah rangkaian bunga kering pada Naruto.

"Waii—sankyuu, Hinata Chan!!" Naruto menerima dengan gembira, "yang ini juga cantik. Wah—aku harus beli album baru."

"Eh?"

"Iya—semua karyamu aku taruh di album, supaya tidak rusak. Kau mau lihat? Nanti aku bawakan deh."

Hinata sudah tidak sanggup bicara lagi. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto akan menjaga semua bunga pemberiannya.

Di sisi lain koridor itu, 3 anggota tim 7 lainnya asik memperhatikan 2 orang yang sedang ngobrol itu.

"Akhirnya Naruto bisa juga dekat dengan seorang gadis," Sakura tersenyum senang, "Hinata Chan itu anak yang manis. Meski rada pemalu."

"Pemalu—dia itu hampir tidak terdengar suaranya," Sasuke memandang sosok gadis yang selalu tersipu saat bicara dengan siapapun itu.

"Aaa—Sasuke Kun cemburu, ya?" Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke, "masa masih belum rela kalau Naruto punya pacar?" godanya.

"…. Bukan begitu—" elak Sasuke. Saat melihat wajah Sakura yang tersenyum padanya, dia pun langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalian boleh saja pacaran," kata Kakashi, "tapi tetap saja misi harus didahulukan, ya?!" dia menepuk kepala Sakura dan Sasuke, "nah—silahkan kalau mau kencan berdua, aku pergi dulu. Sampai lusa nanti," dan dia pun menghilang dengan menyisakan sekepulan asap putih.

"Dasar—suka sekali menggoda," Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya dalam saku celana, "ayo! Aku antar pulang."

Sakura mengangguk. Setelah pamit pada Naruto, mereka berdua pun meninggalkan gedung akademi….

"Akhirnya Sasuke takluk juga sama Sakura Chan," Naruto nyengir, "Sakura Chan itu gigih banget ngejar Sasuke, aku senang karena sekarang mereka bersama," dia melirik Hinata, "seperti aku dan kamu."

Hinata tersenyum sambil tersipu malu.

"Nah—sekarang kamu lagi cari Neji 'kan? Aku bantu ya?!"

"Ee!! Ti—tidak usah. Na—Naruto Kun pasti capek. Le—lebih baik Naruto Kun… istirahat saja."

"Aku ga pa pa kok. Ayo—kita cari!!" Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan mengajak gadis itu untuk mulai mencari kakak sepupunya…….

"Maaf—Naruto Kun sampai harus mengantarku pulang," kata Hinata.

"Ga masalah. Lagian sudah gelap, mana boleh anak perempuan jalan sendirian malam-malam," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, "nah—aku pulang dulu, ya?! Sasuke dan Niichan pasti udah nunggu."

Hinata menangguk, "oyasumi, Naruto Kun."

"Oyasumi, Hinata Chan. Bye bye!!" Naruto pun langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah kediaman keluarga hyuuga dan memacu langkahnya supaya dia bisa cepat sampai di rumah….

"TADAIMAAAA!!" Naruto membuka pintu depan rumahnya sekuat tenaga.

Sasuke muncul dari dapur dengan tampang BT, "kau ini—udara panas begini masih bisa teriak-teriak."

Naruto nyengir, "maap—habis—mau diam juga tetap aja panas," Naruto ikut masuk ke dapur, "Niichan mana?"

"Mandi," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil mengaduk isi panci di atas kompor.

"Aku juga mau mandi aaaah!!" Naruto langsung lari ke kamar mandi, tapi diwaktu dia membuka pintu, Itachi sudah berdiri di depannya, "yaaaah—Niichan kok udah selesai siiih?"

Itachi mengeringkan rambutnya, "memang kau suruh aku mandi berapa lama?"

Naruto tertawa, "ehehehehe—kirain barusan aja."

"Ya sudah sana mandi! Badanmu pasti basah karena keringat."

"OKEEE!!" Naruto pun langsung melepas bajunya sebelum menenggelamkan diri di ofuro yang membuat air tumpah ruah membanjiri lantai kamar mandi.

Itachi cuma geleng-geleng kepala dan keluar dari kamar mandi, "Sasuke? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" dia mengintip pekerjaan Sasuke.

"Tidak usah—sudah selesai semua," Sasuke menata makanan di meja di ruang tengah.

Setelah Naruto selesai mandi, barulah mereka menyantap makan malam. udara panas tidak membuat suasana jadi ikut 'panas', mereka menikmati makan malam itu sambil menikmati pemandangan malam di halaman belakang rumah yang tampak jelas karena pintu gesernya di buka lebar.

"Jadi besok kalian mau piknik? Asik sekali," Itachi memakan porsi nasinya yang kedua.

"Niichan boleh ikut kok," kata Naruto yang masih pusing memisahkan daging ikan dari durinya.

"Sayang—besok aku ada janji dengan Kakashi San."

"Yaaah—latihaaaan lagi. Santai dikit kenapa," protes Naruto yang akhirnya malan menghancurkan ikan bakar di piringnya dengan sumpit, "apa Sasuke juga ikut?"

"Tidak," jawab Itachi.

"Kenapa? Biasanya kalian latihan bertiga."

Itachi tersenyum, "Jutsu kali ini belum bisa dikuasai Sasuke. Butuh tenaga dan chakra ekstra besar. Aku tidak mau dia terlalu terburu-buru."

"Lagipula aku tidak tertarik latihan," Sasuke menambahkan nasi lagi dalam mangkuknya, "latihan saja sendiri sampai puas. Besok aku mau bersantai."

Itachi agak terkejut dengan reaksi itu, "kok tumben? Biasanya kau marah kalau tidak diajak latihan?!"

Naruto cekikikan, "dia BT sama Kakashi Sensei tuh!! Soalnya seharian tadi dia digoda terus."

"Digoda? Digoda apa?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Ya digoda. Soalnya Sasuke jadi protektif sama Sakura Chan!!" seru Naruto seakan dia dapat hadiah jackpot.

Sasuke melotot pada Naruto, itu membuat Itachi kesulitan menahan tawanya, "kalian ini—masing-masing sudah punya gadis idaman, kenapa masih saling meledek sih?"

"Habis—Sasuke itu lucu banget kalo lagi salah tingkah. Kalau Niichan liat—pasti bakal ngegoda juga," kata Naruto yakin.

Sasuke tidak membalas olok-olok Naruto itu karena dia tahu, kalau membalas—buntutnya bakal lebih panjang lagi….

Keesokan harinya—seperti yang sudah direncanakan—Naruto dan Sasuke pun pergi ke sungai bersama Sakura. Itachi sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali, kalau sudah semangat begitu, Naruto dan Sasuke tahu kalau kakak mereka itu bakal pulang malam. dan mereka maklum saja….

Sampai di sungai, mereka bertiga pun segera menata tempat piknik mereka, mulai tikar sampai keranjang bekal. Lalu mereka pun ngobrol sambil memasukkan kaki mereka ke dalam air.

"Aku tadi baca koran," Sakura membuka pembicaraan, "katanya—ada penyerangan lagi ke desa-desa kecil di sekitar wilayah Hi no Kuni. Apa mungkin—Orochimaru akan menyerang desa lagi?"

"Kemungkinan itu besar," Sasuke menyentuh bebatuan di dasar sungai dengan telapak kakinya, "dia itu orang yang ambisius, setidaknya itu kata Niisan."

"Apa—perang akan terjadi lagi? Aku benci perang." Naruto merebahkan diri di rumput dengan kakinya yang masih bermain di dalam air.

"Tidak ada yang suka perang kecuali orang tidak waras," Sasuke menyipitkan matanya saat melihat ke arah langit yang terik.

"Kalaupun ada perang—selama kita bersatu dan kuat—kita pasti menang," Sakura menyelipkan sebagian roambutnya ke belakang telinga, "ya—itu kata-katanya Kakashi Sensei sih—tapi ku rasa itu benar. Tidak ada yang perlu kita takuti selama kita satu."

Mendengar itu Naruto tersenyum lebar, "iya ya—itu satu satunya kata bijak dari Kakashi Sensei," katanya sambil cengengesan.

Sakura ikut tertawa, "kau benar. Jarang-jarang Kakashi Sensei ngomong 'benar' seperti itu."

Sasuke tidak ikut tertawa meski sebenarnya dia setuju dengan pendapat mereka….

"Aku mau berenang aaah!!" Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan membuka bajunya, lalu dia pun langsung meloncat ke dalam sungai, "HYAAAA—SEGAAAAR!!"

"Dasar bocah!! Senang sekali ketemu air," Sasuke mengeringkan bagian tubuhnya yang basah karena tsunami dadakan saat Naruto melompat tadi.

"Sepertinya segar sekali, ikutan yuk?!" Sakura membuka bajunya, ternyata dia mengenakan kaus putih tanpa lengan, "ayo!" dia pun menarik Sasuke ke dalam sungai…..

"Sepertinya kalian asik sekali."

Ketiga anak itu serempak menoleh, Naruto langsung berseru senang, "WAIII—Iruka Sensei!!"

Iruka tersenyum, "kepanasan ya?"

Naruto berenang ke tepi, "Sensei kok disini? Ga ada kerjaan?"

"Aku lumayang nganggur, jadi—ingin menghilangkan suntuk. Ternyata malah ketemu kalian disini."

Naruto nyengir, "Sensei mau ikut berenang?"

Iruka menggeleng, "tidak—aku disini saja. Kalian bermain saja sampai puas."

Naruto pun kembali ke tengah sungai dan bermain dnegan Sasuke dan Sakura. Dinginnya air membuat mereka bertiga enggan untuk keluar dari sungai….

"EEEE—Iruka Sensei mau kembali ke akademi?" Naruto tampak kecewa saat Sensei kesayangannya itu masu pergi.

"Iya—aku masih ada sedikit pekerjaan," Iruka menepuk kepala Naruto, "jangan pulang terlalu malam, salah-salah kalian malah masuk angin."

Naruto cemberut, "ya sudah."

Iruka tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto yang menggembung seperti balon itu, "kalau ngambek mukamu itu lucu sekali, seperti bakpau. Jadi ingin ku gigit rasanya."

"Gigit saja."

Iruka malah tertawa, "ya sudah—aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti, kalian bertiga," dan dia pun berlalu dari tempat itu.

"Hei—kenapa gondok begitu sih?" Sakura mengguyur kepala Naruto dengan air.

"Habisss—Iruka Sensei tuh, cape tapi ga mau istirahat. Bikin orang kesel aja."

Sasuke duduk di sebuah batu yang vukup besar di tengah sungai, "Iruka Sensei kan memang begitu sifatnya. Ga lega kalau ga kerja," katanya.

Naruto menenggelamkan separuh wajahnya dan membuat gelembung udara.

"Sudah sore—tapi cuaca tetap saja panas," Sakura membasahi lagi rambutnya yang sudah setengah kering, "sudah begini—aku jadi berpikir…. Di Suna panasnya seberapa ya?"

Naruto melirik Sakura.

"Yang pasti puluhan kali lipat panas di Konoha," sahut Sasuke yang kembali masuk ke dalam sungai, "ditambah lagi tempatnya tepat di tengah padang pasir, pastinya panas sekali."

"Denger aja udah bikin kepanasan," Naruto menyelam dan muncul di tepian sungai, "aku lapaaar."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke dan Sakura pun baru menyadari kalau perut mereka juga sudah menuntut untuk diisi. Mengingat mereka terus berada di air sejak tadi. Kemudian mereka pun berganti pakaian dengan baju yang mereka bawa. Setelahnya mereka pun menuju ke pusat desa untuk mencari sesuatu yang mengenyangkan….

"Makan Reimen yuk," ajak Sakura, "panas begini 'kan enak."

"Ayo!!" seru Naruto semangat, "hari ini Sasuke yang traktir!!"

"Kenapa aku?" protes Sasuke.

"Ya karena aku maunya gitu," Naruto pun lari duluan ke kedai reimen.

"Ck—Usuratonkachi!!"

Sakura tertawa geli.

#

Seminggu setelahnya, tim 7 mendapat misi yang mengejutkan….

"Melacak keberadaan Orochimaru?" ulang Kakashi seusai penjelasan dari Sandaime Hokage.

"Tim Gai dan juga Kurenai juga akan ikut serta dalam misi kalian. Beberapa desa tersembunyi lain pun sudah mulai mencari markas besar Orochimaru. Meski begitu belum bisa dipastikan kalau mereka ada di pihak kita," Sandaime berdiri, "aku tahu tugas ini sulit, tapi aku percaya kalian semua bisa."

Kakashi memandang 3 anak didiknya itu, yang dia lihat bukanlah wajah ketakutan dan gemetaran, melainkan wajah peuh semangat untuk segera menjalankan misi yang tergolong dalam tingkat A ini.

"Anda bisa mempercayakannya pada kami," kata Kakashi.

"Selain kalian, aku juga menugaskan Itachi untuk ikut serta. Walau sebenarnya—dia sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk misi ini," Sandaime menyerahkan secarik surat oada Kakashi, "kau adalah pimpinan dari misi ini, Kakashi. Aku tunggu kabar bagus dari kalian," pria tua itu tersenyum lembut dan akhirnya membubarkan mereka dari ruang kerjanya….

"Waiii—misi dengan Niichan!! Ini pertama kalinya lhooo…. Senangnyaaa," Naruto melangkah dengan riang.

"Dasar!! Kau anggap ini piknik atau gimana?!" Sasuke sewot.

Naruto tidak peduli dan berjalan penuh semangat menuju ke orang-orang yang sudah berkumpul di gerbang desa, "Hi—na—ta Chaaaan!!" Dia melambai pada Hinata yang sedang bermain dengan Akamaru, anjing peliharaan rekan satu timnya, Kiba.

"Naruto Kun," Hinata berdiri dan menungu pemuda berambut pirang itu menghampirinya, "semangat sekali hari ini."

Naruto nyengir, "jelas saja semangat. Ini misi yang menegangkan, apalagi kali ini bersama kalian semua—benar-benar mengasyikan!!"

"Kau ini masih saja santai sekali ya, Naruto," Kiba mengangkat Akamaru dan meletakkannya di atas kepala, "kau pikir ini main-main apa?"

"Ya bukannya begituuuu—jarang banget kan kita dapat misi bersama begini," Naruto membela diri.

Sementara dia asyik ngobrol dengan Hinata dan Kiba, lain halnya dengan Sakura—dia harus mati-matian _menyelamatkan_ diri dari _serangan_ Lee yang masih keukeuh dan ngotot mengejarnya meski tahu Sakura dan Sasuke udah jadian.

Usai keributan ga penting itu, Kakashi, selaku kepala pasukan, menyiagakan para anggotanya dan memberikan intruksi yang dibutuhkan dalam misi kali ini. Setelah itu—berangkatlah mereka semua untuk memulai misi pencarian mereka terhadap masrkas besar Oto Gakure….

"Kakashi Sensei, ada bekas perkemahan di sini," Kurenai, seorang Kunoichi berparas cantik, berhenti di debuah tanah bidang.

Kakashi mendekatinya dan memeriksa sekitar, "ini jejak baru. Mungkin hanya berjarak beberapa jam dari kita."

Kiba menyuruh Akamaru untuk mengendus jejak api unggun itu. Anjing putih kecil itu menyalak keras menuju ke arah mereka datang tadi, "siapapun yang berkemah disini, mereka menuju ke Konoha," ujar Kiba.

"Dari jejak ini—mungkin ada 2-3 orang yang kesana," Gai, guru sejati –bagi Lee–, menunjukkan beberapa sisa lain di tempat itu.

Kakashi diam sejenak, "—Neji, Hinata—tolong pakai byakugan kalian dan lihat apa yang ada di sekeliling kita!"

Tidak menunggu perintah lanjutan, kedua saudara sepupu dari klan Hyuuga itu pun menggunakan kemampuan special mereka. Dan apa yang mereka lihat—sangat mengejutkan.

"Ini—" Neji menajamkan byakugan-nya, "sebaiknya—kita tidak bergerak sembarangan," katanya.

"Ada apa, Neji?" tanya Gai.

"Di—Disekitar sini terdapat banyak benang chakra," kata Hinata.

"Dan benang itu terpusat pada sebuah segel bom. Jika bom itu meledak, kita semua tamat," lanjut Neji.

"Jadi jejak terang-terangan ini adalah perangkap untuk mengunci gerakan kita," Itachi pun mengaktifkan sharingan dan membaca alur benang chakra yang sangat tipis itu, "Naruto, Sakura, Ten Ten dan kau Shino, maju 2 langkah, kalian dekat sekali dengan benang itu."

Yang disebut namanya pun segera berpindah posisi dan diam tidak bergerak.

"Benang chakra, ya?!" Kurenai memandang Shino, anak didiknya uyang bahkan lebih pendiam dari Sasuke, "apa kau bisa lakukan sesuatu dengan ini, Shino?"

Shino tidak menjawab, tapi sesuatu telah dia lakukan. Perlahan—serangga mulai keluar dari tubuhnya dan membentuk suatu kerumunan besar. Tanpa suara, serangga-serangga itu menempel pada benang chakra yang mengelilingi mereka dan mulai memakannya habis. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, mereka pun terbebas dari perangkap itu.

"Apapun niatan mereka ke Konoha—yang pasti itu bukan maksud yang menyenangkan," kata Kakashi, "kita pencar menjadi dua kelompok, "yang pertama, aku, Gai, Neji, Kiba, Ten Ten dan Shino akan kembali menelusuri penyusup ini, sisa yang lainnya mencari hingga ke perbatasan desa. Sementara kita pusatkan pada masalah ini dulu."

Maka mereka semua pun berpencar sesuai kelompok….

"Disini juga ada jejak," ujar Kurenai saat mereka berhenti di sela rimbunnya pepohonan.

"—berarti bukan hanya 2-3 orang. Jarak ini terlalu pendek," Itachi memandang sekeliling, waspada terhadap jebakan serupa, tapi rupanya wilayah itu aman, "ada beberapa kelompok yang menuju ke Konoha."

"Ada sobekan baju disini!" Sasuke menunjuk ke sebuah semak, "sepertinya ada bekas pertempuran disini."

Itachi dan Kurenai mendekati Sasuke, memang—di sekitar sana terdapat banyak bercak darah yang menghitam. Perlahan Itachi menyibak belukar yang cukup rimbun itu, dan apa yang mereka lihat di baliknya—adalah pemandangan seperti neraka.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Lee berdiri tegang sementara 2 gadis yang bersama mereka memalingkan muka segera. Tampak di hadapan mereka, mayat-mayat dari Jounin penjaga perbatasan yang terbunuh dengan sadis. Darah menghitamkan tanah di sekitar tempat itu.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke desa," kata Itachi, "firasatku buruk tentang ini!"

"Kau benar. Bisa jadi ini pun ulah Oto," sambung Kurenai.

Tak membuang waktu, mereka semua pun kembali ke desa, menyusul kelompok Kakashi yang sudah pergi duluan….

DHUAARR!! Sebuah ledakan maha dahsyat memaksa mereka untuk menghentikan langkah mereka. Kali ini yang mereka lihat lebih parah lagi. Gerbang utama Konoha, kini nyris hangus terlalap api. Asap hitam mengepul dan terdengar suara-suara pertempuran yang mengerikan. Beberapa ular raksasa tampak di dalam desa dan memporak porandakan bangunan.

"Ini gawat!!" Itachi melepas tas ranselnya begitu saja, "kalian semua!! Segera bantu apa yang bisa kalian bantu di desa. Kurenai Sensei, aku akan bergabung dengan kompi ku," Itachi segera melesat pergi.

"Baiklah. Kalian semua—usahakan sebisa mungkin mengevakuasi warga sipil dan bawa mereka ke penampungan!!" Kurenai pun meninggalkan para Genin itu.

Tak menunggu lagi, 5 orang Genin itu bersamaan masuk ke dalam desa yang sudah berubah menjadi medan laga. Sesuai perintah, mereka mengevakuasi warga sipil yang terjebak dalam situasi maha bahaya itu. Dibantu oleh para Chuunin, mereka membawa semua menjauh dari pusat pertempuran dan menuju ke belakang desa.

"Sasuke Kun!! Naruto!! Lee San!! Tolong aku!!" Sakura mencoba mengangkat sebuah runtuhan dinding yang menindih seorang pria.

Sasuke, Naruto dan Lee pun segera membantu untuk mengeluarkan pria itu dari sana.

"Di—Didalam sana masih ada orang-orang yang terjebak," seru Hinata yang menggunakan byakugan untuk mencari korban di balik reruntuhan.

"Sial!! Kalau temboknya setebal itu pasti susah menghancurkannya," Lee mencoba menghancurkan tembok itu dengan Taijutsu miliknya. Tapi tembok itu tidak bergeming.

Naruto bisa mendengar jerit ngeri dari balik reruntuhan itu, "—Kalian minggir dulu," kata Naruto sambil maju ke depan.

"Naruto—kau mau apa?" Sakura mencegah Naruto, "kita harus minta bantuan…."

Saat itu Sasuke menahan Sakura, "biar saja, dia pasti punya cara."

Naruto lalu membuat seorang bunshin. Lalu bunshin itu mulai melakukan sesuatu di tangan kanan Naruto. Itu membuat yang lain heran sekaligus kaget, karena mendadak angin berhembus dan seakan berkumpul dalam pusaran chakra yang entah bagaimana, terbentuk padat di tangan Naruto. Lalu bunshin itu pun menghilang.

"_Itu… jangan-jangan Rasengan—Jutsu milik Yondaime Sama…_"

Naruto pun kemudian menghantamkan pusaran chakra padat itu pada reruntuhan. Dalam sekejap mata, reruntuhan tembok itu pun hancuk lebur dan membebaskan semua yang terperangkap. Lee, Hinata dan Sakura dengan sigap mengeluarkan semua dari dalam dan mengevakuasi mereka.

"Naruto!" Sasuke menghampiri Naruto, "kenapa? Tanganmu sakit?" Sasuke melihat Naruto menggenggam tangan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya dengan erat.

Naruto menggeleng, "tidak kok…" katanya pelan, "aku—hanya senang…. Aku bisa memakai Jutsu milik Otousan untuk menolong orang lain."

Sasuke menepuk kepala Naruto, "memang itulah tugas seorang shinobi," katanya, "sudah—kita masih banyak pekerjaan! Ayo!!"

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat, "Unn!!"

#

Peperangan besar itu usai sudah—meski Konoha berhasil mengalahkan seluruh penyerang dari Oto Gakure….. akan tetapi harga yang dibayar sangatlah mahal. Awan hitam menggelayut di langit Konoha seakan menjadi simbol akan duka mendalam bagi konha yang telah kehilangan sosok panutan mereka. Sandaime Hokage—telah gugur dalam pertarungan melawan Orochimaru….

"Hiks—kakek!!" Naruto sesenggukan sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Pemakaman baru saja usai, namun duka tidak akan hilang begitu saja.

"Berhentilah menangis! Sandaime Sama tidak akan suka kau menangis terus begini," Sasuke berusaha menghentikan tangis Naruto.

Naruto masih sedikit menangis, sama seperti Sakura yang terus terdiam sejak acara penghormatan terakhir barusan.

Kakashi memandang sayang pada ketiga anak itu, "—hari ini istirahatlah kalian. Mungkin untuk sementara semua misi akan ditangani Chuunin dan Jounin," katanya.

Ketiga anak itu mengangguk. Lalu Kakashi mengundurkan diri dari sana dan meninggalkan ketiga anak didiknya.

"Kami antar kau pulang," ujar Sasuke pada Sakura. Lalu dia dan Naruto pun mengantar Sakura hingga ke rumahnya.

Wajah gadis itu sembab meski dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "'makasih sudah mengantarku pulang," katanya dengan suara tercekat untuk menahan airmatanya.

"Istirahatlah!" kata Sasuke singkat.

"Sampai besok, Sakura Chan!" Naruto mengikuti langkah Sasuke menjauh dari rumah Sakura, "—Sasuke… kita ke tempat Niichan, yuk."

"…. Aku memang mau ke sana."

Dan mereka berdua pun menuju ke RS. Alasan lain yang membuat hari mereka jadi lebih buruk. Itachi—mengalami cidera yang cukup fatal dan harus di rawat di bagian gawat darurat.

Mereka masuk ke dalam gedung putih yang dipenuhi pasien akibat pertempuran kemarin. Tidak menghiraukan orang lain, mereka memacu langkah mereka ke ruang ICU. Di sana mereka bertemu dengan Tsunade.

"Tsunade Baachan, Niichan 'gimana?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Kondisinya masih kritis. Jika 2-3 hari ini dia tidak juga sadarkan diri…." Wanita berparas cantik itu terdiam dan tidak sanggup bicara lagi.

Airmata kembali meleleh di pipi Naruto yang masih belum kering benar. Sasuke memeluknya, berusaha kuat meski dia juga tidak bisa menahan airmatanya sendiri.

Tsunade mengusap kepala 2 anak sebaya itu dengan sayang, "jangan puus asa—aku tahu Itachi itu seorang yang sangat tangguh. Dia pasti kembali pada kalian. Sekarang lebih baik kalian pulang dan istirahat," katanya lembut. Setelah itu dia meninggalkan kedua saudara tak sedarah itu.

"Duduklah disini!" Sasuke menyuruh Naruto duduk di salah satu bangku di depan ruang ICU, "aku belikan minum, ya?!"

Naruto menggeleng dan menggenggam lengan baju Sasuke erat, memintanya supaya tidak meninggalkannya sendiri.

Sasuke paham dan dia pun duduk di sebelah Naruto. Diam tanpa suara dan hanya merangkul pundak Naruto.

Entah berapa lama mereka ada di sana. Naruto jatuh tertidur dengan bersandar pada Sasuke. Lorong masih dipenuhi perawat yang melintas cepat membawa pasien yang terluka parah.

Sesekali Sasuke melihat seseorang keluar dari UGD sambil menangis. Entah keluarga atau rekan—yang pasti mereka tengah kehilangan. Mencoba untuk tidak peduli, Sasuke merapatkan tubuh Naruto padanya. Dia tidak akan peduli pada orang lain—seperti mereka tidak pernah peduli pada Naruto….

"Kalian masih disini?!"

Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Iruka berdiri di dekat mereka.

"Kenapa tidak istirahat di rumah saja?" Iruka duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Naruto. Wajahnya tampak lelah, tapi dia tetap tersenyum lembut—sedikit melegakan himpitan di dada Sasuke. Dengan sayang dia mengusap kepala Naruto, "sepertinya dia lelah sekali, pulanglah saja dan istirahat."

Sasuke menggeleng, "dia—ingin ada di sini."

"Aku mengerti perasaan kalian, tapi—Itachi juga pasti tidak mau kalau kalian jatuh sakit," kata Iruka.

Sasuke tetap menggeleng, "kami—disini saja."

Iruka menghela nafas, dia tidak memaksa lagi, "baiklah. Tapi kalau benar-benar sudah lelah—pulang dan tidurlah!"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Iruka berdiri dan menepuk kepala Sasuke pelan, "aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa nanti," Iruka pun berlalu dari tempat itu.

#

"….ke— suke…. Sasuke!!"

Sasuke terbangun saat seseorang menepuk pipinya lembut. Dia mengucek matanya dan memandang orang yang membangunkannya, "—Sakura?!"

Sakura berdiri di depannya, "semalaman kalian tidur di sini?" raut wajah gadis itu tampak cemas.

Sasuke mendapati kalau Naruto masih pulas di sebelahnya.

"Barusan aku ke rumah kalian, tapi kosong, makanya aku langsung kemari," jelas Sakura," ternyata kalian malah tidur di sini."

"—Dia tidak mau pulang. Daripada di rumah juga tidak tidur, lebih baik begini," Sasuke membenahi posisi Naruto yang mulai melorot, "ini—sudah jam berapa?"

"Jam 9 pagi. Aku belikan sarapan, ya?! Kalian pasti belum makan sejak kemarin."

Sasuke tidak bisa mengacuhkan perutnya yang memang terasa lapar. Sejak kemarin dia sama sekali belum makan. Karenanya dia pun mengangguk.

"Bangunkan Naruto! Dia juga harus makan," Sakura pun lalu pergi untuk membeli bentou di kantin RS.

Sasuke membangunkan Naruto yang langsung protes karena tidurnya terganggu. Kantung matanya tampak hitam karena dia tidur sambil menangis, sampai baju Sasuke basah dibuatnya.

"—Ayo bangun! Sakura sedang beli sarapan untuk kita," Sasuke menegakkan badan Naruto.

"Aku ga mau makaaaan…."

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "aku tidak tanggung kalau kau sakit, ya?!"

Naruto gondok, tapi toh dia duduk tegak juga sambil menguap lebar. Sasuke merapikan rambut Naruto yang acak-acakan.

"Jangan murung terus begitu. Aku tahu kau sedih—kita semua sedih… tapi bukan berarti kau bisa terpuruk sesukamu seperti ini," kata Sasuke tegas, "kita masih punya tugas—dan itu belum akan berakhir sekarang."

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga menahan airmatanya supaya tidak tumpah, "Sasuke—maaf!!"

Sasuke mengusap pipi Naruto, "menangisnya sudah, ya?! Atau aku pukul kau!!"

Naruto mengangguk dan mengeringkan wajahnya.

Tak lama datanglah Sakura yang membawa 2 kotak bentou dan juga 2 botol air mineral. Gadis itu langsung menyuruh 2 anak laki-laki itu untuk makan.

"Sakura Chan ga makan?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura menggeleng, "aku sudah sarapan tadi, di rumah."

"Itadakimasu!" Sasuke mengatupkan tangannya dan mulai makan. Baru beberapa suap, Tsunade datang menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Ya ampun! Kalian tidak pulang semalam?" wanita itu berkacak pinggang.

Masih sambil mengulum sumpit di mulut, Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama menggeleng.

"Dasar kalian ini!! Susah sekali di atur!"

Naruto dan Sasuke tidak berani menjawab. Mereka cuma bisa sok cuek dan pura-pura menikmati makanan mereka.

Tsunade menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sakura—mumpung kau ada di sini, bantu aku!! Shizune sedang sibuk di tempat lain."

"Baik, Shishou!" Sakura langsung berdiri, "aku tinggal dulu, ya?!"

2 anak laki-laki itu kembali tidak bersuara dan mengangguk saja. Lalu kedua Kunoichi itu pun masuk ke ruangan dimana Itachi dirawat….

Selesai makan, Sasuke membereskan kotak bentou dan juga botol plastik tempat air mineral yang sudah habis diminum. Naruto berdiri dan meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku karena posisi tidurnya semalam. Lalu dia melirik ke ujung lorong. Ada sekumpulan dokter dan perawat di sana. Jubah putih mereka ternoda oleh darah. Pastinya mereka belum istirahat sama sekali. Naruto menuju ke wastafel yang ada di depan ruang ICU dan mencuci mukanya. Bau obat-obatan sedikit membuatnya tidak nyaman, tapi dia bertahan.

Sasuke kembali setelah membuang sampah pada tempatnya, seperti Naruto, dia pun mencuci mukanya dan segera saja merasa lebih segar. Dan sambil menunggu Tsunade dan Sakura keluar dari ruang ICU itu, mereka duduk lagi di tempat mereka tadi…..

Sekitar 45 menit, Tsunade pun keluar dan membawa kabar baik. Meski masih harus dirawat secara serius, tapi Itachi sudah sadar dan mereka berdua diizinkan untuk menemui kakak mereka. Segera saja mereka masuk ke dalam ruang serba putih itu.

"Niichan!!" Naruto menghampiri Itachi yang terbaring di ranjang putih itu. Sasuke berdiri di sebelahnya.

Itachi memaksakan dirinya tersenyum, "maaf ya—membuat kalian cemas," katanya dengan suara parau.

Naruto menggeleng, "Niichan istirahat saja—supaya cepat sembuh."

Sasuke memandang miris pada alat-alat kedokteran yang ada di tubuh kakaknya. Ini kali pertama dia lihat kakaknya begitu lemah. Luka-lukanya juga…. Ini luka terparah yang pernah Sasuke lihat.

Mereka terus berada di sana hingga Itachi tertidur. Setelah Sakura memanggil, barulah mereka beranjak dari ruangan itu.

"—Itachi San butuh istirahat, kalian juga. Sekarang kalian pulang saja. Aku akan membantu Tsunade Shishou untuk mengawasi perkembangan Itachi San."

Naruto mengangguk, "'ma kasih ya, Sakura Chan."

Sakura cuma mengangguk, lalu dia mengantar 2 pemuda itu hingga ke gerbang depan Rumah Sakit Pusat Konoha itu.

"Kita cari makan siang sekalian," kata Sasuke, "semoga masih ada yang jualan," dia memandang reruntuhan yang tampak sejauh mata memandang.

Naruto cuma mengangguk saja dan mengikuti langkah Sasuke dalam diam….

#

7 hari setelah pertempuran itu, Konoha mendapat kunjungan persahabatan dari pihak Suna yang kini telah menjadi aliansi Konoha kembali. Naruto langsung memeluk Gaara erat sejak detik pertama mereka bertemu kembali….

"Aku turut berduka—tentang Hokage Sama," Gaara duduk berdua bersama Naruto di depan ruang perawatan, sementara Sasuke di dalam menemani kakaknya, "beliau orang yang sangat luar biasa."

"Kakek memang orang yang saaaaaangat luar biasa, tidak akan ada Hokage seperti kakek lagi."

Gaara terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali bicara, "—aku dengar Tsunade Sama yang akan menjabat sebagai Godaime Hokage, apa itu benar?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Tsunade Baachan itu kuat, pintar, dan jago pengobatan. Ero Sennin Sennin aja ngakuin itu. Tapi—sifatnya itu lho," Naruto menoleh kanan kiri dengan waspada sebelum berbisik pada Gaara, "brutal."

Gaara diam.

"Iya!! Brutal," ulang Naruto, "dia itu tidak segan main tangan kalau sedang kesal. Aku saja sering dijitak sama dia," Naruto berdiri, "teruuuus—keadaan Suna sekarang bagaimana?"

Gaara memandang Naruto, "semua jauh lebih baik dari saat aku pergi dulu. Suna sedang menuju masa transisi baru."

Naruto tersenyum, "aku tahu Gaara bisa," katanya, "lalu—yang tadi di dekatmu itu kedua kakak Gaara?"

"Ya. Maaf tidak sempat mengenalkan mereka. Lagipula—mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri."

"Ga masalah kok. Kan masih ada waktu," Naruto nyengir.

Saat itu pintu kamar tempat Itachi dirawat terbuka, "Niisan ingin bertemu kalian," kata Sasuke yang berdiri di ambang pintu."

"OK!!" Naruto pun menarik Gaara dan menyeretnya ke dalam kamar itu, "Niichan—Gaara nih!!" Naruto mendudukkan Gaara di krsi di samping tempat tidur.

Itachi tersenyum, "kau ini—jangan memperlakukan orang yang lebih tua seperti itu. Tidak sopan!"

Naruto cuma tersenyum saja.

Itachi memandang Gaara, "kelihatannya kau sehat. Aku senang."

"—Aku yang tidak senang," kata Gaara, "belum habis kagetku mendengar berita tentang Sandaime Sama, aku langsung dapat kabar kalau kau terluka parah."

Itachi tertawa pelan, "maaf kalau begitu. Tapi sebenarnya kau tidak perlu begitu mencemaskan aku, aku belum punya rencana untuk meninggalkan 2 bocah menggemaskan itu."

Mendengar itu Sasuke dan Naruto langsung gondok, "—kami bukan bocah!!" protes mereka kompak, dan itu makin membuat Itachi senang.

"mereka itu tetap saja kompak, ya?!" katanya riang.

Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul melihat wajah 2 anak sebaya yang cemberut itu.

"Kalau digodain melulu mendingan aku pergi aja deh!" Naruto meraih lengan Sasuke, "beli jajan yuuuuk!!" dia pun menyeret Sasuke tanpa ampun keluar dari kamar itu.

Keduanya lalu berjalen ke kantin untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman. Saat akan kembali ke kamar, Naruto melihat Hinata di salah satu lorong. Tanpa peduli pada Sasuke, yang harus membawa semua belanjaan mereka, Naruto pun menghampiri gadis manis itu. Sasuke sendiri, dengan wajah BT, meninggalkan Naruto dan menuju ke kamar kakaknya.

"Hinata Chan!!"

Hinata terkejut saat Naruto menepuk pundaknya, "na—Naruto Kun," pipi putihnya bersemu merah.

"Tidak menyangka ketemu disini."

"Iya—Neji Niisan terluka cukup parah."

Naruto terkejut, "benarkah? Terus sekarang dia gimana?"

"Kata dokter besok sudah diizinkan pulang."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Maaf—aku tidak tahu…. Makanya tidak besuk."

Hinata menggeleng, "Naruto Kun pasti khawatir dengan keadaan Itachi San. Aku dengar ia terluka parah sekali, ya?"

"Lumayan parah sih. Tapi sekarang sudah 100 sembuh kok. Cuma butuh waktu supaya pulih seperti semula."

Hinata tersenyum, "syukurlah kalau begitu. Maaf—aku juga belum sempat menjenguk Itachi San."

"Ga masalah kok. Tapi—kalau kamu mau, sekarang kita kesana— yuk?! Ada Gaara juga lho. Hinata Chan belum sempat kenal kan?"

"Gaara? Shinobi dari Suna itu?"

Naruto mengangguk semangat, "dia sudah aku anggap seperti kakakku. Ayo—aku kenalkan padanya."

Hinata tampak ragu, dan Naruto melihat itu,

"apa—kamu tidak ada waktu?" tanyanya pelan.

"Bu—bukan begitu," jawab Hinata cepat, "hanya saja—a… apa aku boleh…."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, "boleh apa? Ya tentu saja boleh. Nah—sekarang mau ikut tidak?" kali ini Naruto sedikit memaksa.

Hinata pun mengangguk, "ta—tapi aku izin sama Otousan dulu, ya?! Naruto Kun tunggu disini," lalu gadis itu pun masuk ke dalam kamar terdekat dari tempat mereka bicara. Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata keluar lagi, "Otousan memberi izin. Ayo."

Naruto mengangguk dan menggandeng tangan Hinata….

"Niichan!! Ada tamu nih!!" Naruto mengajak Hinata masuk.

"Se—selamat sore," Hinata menyapa dengan gugup.

Itachi lumayan kaget melihat kedatangan Hinata, "aa—Hinata, selamat sore," balasnya sambil tersenyum.

Naruto mengajak Hinata mendekat pada Gaara, "ini Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata—ini Gaara," Naruto memperkenalkan mereka. Hinata mengangguk sopan, begitu pula dengan Gaara.

"Kau lupa bilang 'ini pacarku', Naruto," goda Itachi.

Wajah Naruto dan Hinata memerah.

"Niichan!!" pekik Naruto protes sementara Hinata tertunduk malu.

Gaara benar-benar terkejut kala itu, "serius?" tanyanya pada Itachi.

Itachi mengangguk, "tentu saja serius. Bukan hanya mereka yang sudah jadi pasangan."

Saat itu Naruto baru sadar, "Sasuke mana?"

"Tadi Sakura datang dan memninta bantuannya. Entah kemana mereka," jelas Itachi.

"Heee—kencan toh," Naruto mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk di sofa dan mengajaknya ngobrol.

Itu membuat Gaara heran, "memang—dua anak itu lebih dewasa dari sehausnya ya?!"

Itachi tersenyum, "asal masih dalam batas wajar sih ga masalah," katanya, "lagipula mereka terlihat lebih rileks 'kan?"

Gaaar harus mengakui kalau Itachi benar. Kedua anak itu tampak lebih santai dalam menjalani hidup mereka. Terutama Naruto. Sejak mereka bertemu tadi, Gaara tahu ada yang berbeda dalam diri bocah pirang itu. Dan akhirnya sekarang Gaara tahu alasannya.

Tak seberapa lama, Sasuke pun datang bersama Sakura.

"Good job, Sakura."

Kata-kata Gaara itu jelas saja membuat Sakura dan Sasuke bengong, tidak mengerti, sementara Itachi, Naruto dan Hinata kesulitan menahan tawa mereka.

#

Seminggu yang lain telah berlalu. Itachi sudah diizinkan untuk pulang. Setelah perayaan seadanya, mereka semua berkumpul di halaman sambil berbincang.

"Hinata Chan—Hinata Chaaan!!" Naruto turun dari lantai atas sambil membawa 2 buah album mungil di tangannya dan segera menghampiri Hinata yang duduk dekat Sakura, "ini ini—album yang aku katakan dulu," dia menyerahkan 2 album itu pada Hinata.

"Naruto selalu pamer lho setiap dia dapat rangkaian bunga baru darimu," kata Sakura, "tapi meamng pantas dipamerkan kok, buatan Hinata kan memang bangus sekali."

Dipuji setinggi langit begitu, Hinata pun makin tersipu. Perlahan dia melihat halaman demi halaman album itu dipenuhi hasil karyanya yang ditata sedemikian rupa. Lengkap dengan tanggalnya, "ini—bagus sekali."

Naruto nyengir senang.

Hianta teringat sesuatu, dia pun buru-buru membuka tas kecil yang dia bawa dan dia pun mengeluarkan banyak rangkaian bunga yang cantik, "a—aku buatkan untuk semua.," katanya sambil memberikan 1 rangkaian pada masing-masing orang di sana.

"Waiii—ma kasih Hinata Chan!!" Naruto menerima dengan suka cita, "koleksiku bertambah lagi," dengan cepat Naruto memasukkan bunga kering itu dalam album.

"Kau harus mengajariku kapan-kapan, Hinata," kata Sakura sambil memandangi rangkaian bunga pink di tangannya. Dan bukan hanya Sakura saja; Sasuke, Itachi dan Gaara pun kagum dengan hasil karya Hinata.

"Aku setuju kalau kau belajar pada Hinata," kata Sasuke, "kau itu sama sekali tidak jago dalam urusan begini."

"Sasuke Kun!! Jahat banget!!" Protes Sakura.

"Ramai sekali kalau mereka berkumpul, ya?" kata Itachi pada Gaara.

Gaara hanya mengangguk setuju.

Itachi memandang keempat Genin yang masih asik ngobrol sendiri itu, "o iya, sampai kapan kalian tinggal di Konoha?"

"—Entahlah. Mungkin 2-3 hari lagi. Urusan di kooha sudah hampir selesai, dan kami juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Suna lebih lama lagi."

"Hmm—kalau begitu, kau harus makin sering menulis surat pada kami. Naruto sering stress kalau surat balasan darimu tidak kunjung datang."

"Aku usahakan," ujar Gaara singkat. Lalu dia melirik ke arah jam dinding di ruang tengah yang tampak dari halaman belakang tempat mereka berkumpul, "sudah sore—aku harus kembali ke akademi."

Itachi mengangguk.

"Eee—Gaara mau pergi?" Naruto jelas tampak tidak rela saat melihat Gaara berdiri.

"Jangan begitu, Gaara disini bukan untuk bersantai," kata Itachi.

Naruto cemberut, "aku tahu—lagian aku ga ngelarang kok," dia langsung memalingkan mukanya.

"Tapi kalau Niisan tidak bilang begitu kau pasti memaksanya untuk tinggal 'kan?!" kata-kata Sasuke itu langsung menancap di dada Naruto.

Gaara menepuk kepala Naruto sekali, "besok aku pasti kemari lagi.

Itu membuat suasana hati Naruto membaik, dan dia pun membiarkan Gaara pergi, "moga-moga besok masih nganggur," gumam Naruto.

"Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi. Sekarang keadaan mulai stabil lagi. Mungkin misi untuk Genin juga sudah menumpuk," kata Sakura.

"Itu benar, Naruto," sahut Itachi, "sejak Tsunade Sama setuju untuk menjadi Godaime Hokage, situasi di Konoha sudah terkendali, lagipula—terlalu lama diam di desa juga pasti bosan 'kan?"

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "emangnya aku Niichan apa?! Ga bisa diem," lalu Naruto berdiri, "aku mau ambil minum lagi… Hinata Chan—bantu aku ya?"

Hinata pun mengikuti Naruto masuk kembali ke dalam rumah untuk mengambil minuman dingin.

"Heran—tingkahnya masih seperti anak kecil begitu," Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya.

Itachi tertawa, "kau bisa bilang begitu sekarang—tapi dulu—kau itu sama bandelnya dengan Naruto. Susah sekali kalau disuruh diam barang sebentar."

Ada rona merah di pipi Sasuke saat dia memalingkan wajahnya, itu menarik perhatian Sakura,

"apa itu benar, Itachi San?"

Itachi hanya mengangguk.

Sakura tampak sedang mengingat, "iya juga sih—dulu waktu masih di akademi… rasanya aku lumayan sering melihat Sasuke bermain di tepi sungai sama Naruto."

"Itu masa lalu," Sasuke berdiri untuk menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata yang membawa minuman botol melebihi kapasitas tangan mereka.

"Kenapa dengan Sasuke Kun?" Sakura keheranan.

Itachi memandang adiknya itu, "—bicarakan masalah ini kalau moodnya sedang baik," kata Itachi….

Dua hari setelahnya, tim 7 mengantar rombongan Suna yang akan kembali ke negara mereka karena urusan di Konoha sudah selesai.

"Gaara—kau harus membalas semua suratku ya!! Kalau tidak akan teror kamu dengan surat baru setiap hari," ancam Naruto serius.

"Aku tidak bisa janji, tapi aku usahakan membalasnya secepat mungkin," kata Gaara, "lagipula ada surat balasan dariku atau tidak—bukan masalah 'kan? Kau sudah punya gadis manis di dekatmu."

"Ngeledek!!" Naruto cemberut.

"Aku bicara serius," kata Gaara kalem, "sampaikan pada Hinata, aku suka rangkaian bunga buatannya."

Naruto pun mengangguk, "hati-hati di perjalanan ya?! Lain kali aku yang datang ke Suna."

"Aku tunggu," dan Gaara pun bergabung dengan kedua kakaknya yang tengah berpamitan dengan Tsunade. Kemudian para shinobi Suna itu pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan gerbang utama Konoha yang telah kembali berdiri dengan kokoh….

"Yak—sekarang waktu bersantai sudah habis," Kakashi merebut perhatian ketiga anak didiknya itu dengan menyimpan buku di tangannya, "mulai hari ini kita kembali menjalankan misi. Yaa—walaupun hanya misi C, setidaknya bisa membuang raut wajah bosan dari muka kalian," Kakashi mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam kantung rompinya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke, "itu misi kita hari ini, berkemas dan aku tunggu di tempat biasa 30 menit lagi," dia pun menghilang.

"30 menit lagi. Paling dia datang 2 jam lagi," Naruto melirik isi kertas itu.

"Mau marah juga percuma," kata Sakura, "kalau begitu—lebih baik kita berkemas sekarang."

Ketiga anggota tim 7 itu pun segera meninggalkan gerbang utama Konoha untuk mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan untuk menjalankan misi ini….

"Jadi kalian dapat misi C, ya? Lumayan untuk menghilangkan bosan 'kan?" kata Itachi saat kedua adiknya pulang untuk berkemas.

"Niichan dan Kakashi Sensei tuh mirip banget sih. Omongannya juga sama," Naruto menutup tas ranselnya.

Sasuke memandang kakaknya yang sudah memakai pakaian dinasnya, "lalu Niisan mau kemana? Pakaian lengkap begitu?"

"Aku juga tidak bisa santai di rumah 'kan?" Itachi tersenyum, "ada _sedikit_ urusan."

"Terserah deh!!" kata Sasuke dan Naruto kompak sambil menyandang tas ransel di punggung mereka, "kami berangkat!!"

"Aku kan juga mau berangkat," Itachi menyambar tas miliknya sendiri dan keluar bersama 2 adiknya, "hati-hati, ya?!"

"Niichan juga," Naruto melambai—Sasuke juga, dan mereka berdua pun melesat duluan.

"Semangat sekali," Itachi mengunci pintu rumah itu dan menyimpan kuncinya di bawah pot bunga di samping pintu masuk, "baiklah—aku juga harus segera pergi," Itachi pun segera melesat pergi setelah menutup pintu pagar rumah itu. Rumah yang akan setia berdiri di sana untuk menunggu mereka pulang….

Dan seberapa jauh mereka pergi, seberapa lama mereka berpisah…. Mereka tahu…. Mereka akan bertemu kembali, di rumah kecil itu yang berdiri dengan begitu megahnya dalam hati mereka….

#THE END#


End file.
